The Model Village
by InbredSuzy
Summary: It's Kagome's 15th birthday, and she gets a present from her Grandpa. Hmmm...Now this should be interesting...Completed.
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, but I do own the plot!**

Well, folks. This is my second fic I bring to you for being such wonderful viewers and readers. This plot is an author's original as far as what the story is about, but I do not own the characters of Inuyasha...DUH! I already said that! AAHHH! Now I'm repeating myself! (Sighs and shakes head) what's a writer to do? (Shrug) Well, anyways...Enjoy and please leave your comments behind for each chappie, your feedback makes all the difference. Thank you, Ja ne!

**The Model Village: Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Kags!**

It was an ordinary day; for you maybe, but not for Kagome. The day referred to was her 15th birthday, and she had just started her first year in high school. She awoke that morning with ideas of possible presents she'd receive going through her head. She always received the nicest birthday gifts from her mom, and from her little brother, Sota. Her friends at school would definitely get her cards, at least.

Either way, she was excited, as she always was on her birthday. Of course, she never knew what her grandpa would present to her. She would usually get these weird things from him, like charms that were supposed to ward away illness, strange body parts from past demons or beings from legend, and weird stories. Yes, he'd given her stories about various shrines in the area for her birthday; odd, huh? His gift was the only one she was not looking forward to, not even since she was a kid. Who would want to receive a hand from a dead being anyways? All rotted and smelly…Gross…

As she got dressed and ready for school, she thought about whether or not there was a test to study for, or if she could think of any homework she'd forgotten to do. She could sometimes get sidetracked easily, depending on the situation. Yeah, it was just her birthday, but she wanted to make sure she kept her feet on the ground firmly. As she looked in the mirror and made sure she looked prim for school, she gave herself a nod, and turned off the light as she headed out the door.

On her way down the stairs, she heard a few giggles and shushes from the kitchen. She thought something was odd when she stepped up to the table and noticed that it was a different table, but covered with a sheet. She walked up to it, noticing she was the only one in the kitchen. She looked around, and called out for everyone but she got no response. She noticed a note left on top of the sheet stating, "Lift the sheet for your gift, Kagome. Gramps"

'Hmmm...' Kagome thought as she picked up the side facing her and slowly and gingerly lifted the grey sheet to see what was underneath. What she saw was the most beautiful gift she could have ever received. As she lifted the sheet off fully and let it hit the floor across from her, she saw it was a miniature village from medieval Japan. It had huts, trees, little dirt roadways, signs, and figurines all over the place, each figure individually painted and placed in certain spots upon the table. The figurines were pose able and could be positioned anyway she chose.

One figurine in particular caught her eye. The one placed amongst the trees. It looked to be a figure of a man, but the detail was so beautiful, she couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. It had on a red haori, red hakama, and had long silver hair with...

"What are those? Are they dog ears?" She asked herself out loud as she picked up the figure and studied him closely. Sure enough, that's what they looked like. She stood there holding it and she realized she could not take her eyes off it, or put the figure down.

"What do you think, Kagome? You like my gift to you?" Grandpa walked in and stood beside her as she studied the little figure.

"I love it! It's the neatest gift you've given yet! Thanks, Gramps! But, uh...Who's this supposed to be?"

She handed the figure in red to him.

"Ah! This is a very special character in the old legend our shrine represents, my dear," he answered as he cleared his throat "He is the main part of the legend of Inuyasha," he replied as he set him back into her hands.

"You see, Kagome, hundreds of years ago, in this very city, before it became Tokyo of course, there lived a powerful half demon, his name was Inuyasha. He once was after what was called the Shikon Jewel, the Jewel of Four Souls."

As Grandpa went on with his story, Kagome stared at the figure, wondering why she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Suddenly, as she set him back on the table where she had found him, she listened on to the tale, and looked to each and every other figurine. She saw a monk clothed in black and purple robes, two priestesses, one young, one old. And a girl and a young boy dressed in interesting clothing, holding weapons in their hands, standing at the ready to attack or defend against a weird looking demon.

_'Ha, must have been Grandpa's creation, that one...' _She thought as she looked to a shrine built on top of a hill, and one tree, nearest the Inuyasha. Strangely enough, it was taller than the rest, and it seemed to be of grander stature and looks.

"Grandpa," Kagome interrupted, "Why is that tree significant? Is it the tree I'm thinking it is?" She asked as she pointed to the tree next to Inuyasha.

"Oh! I'm glad you asked!" He spoke as he cleared his throat once again. "As a matter of fact, it is the tree you're thinking of. This tree is sacred! It's called Goshinboku, or the God Tree. It is a tree of time, and it's special to the story of Inuyasha. As a matter of fact, it's a model of the same tree just outside in the shrine. Now, where was I?" He asked himself as Kagome noticed the time and gasped. It was half past seven, and she needed to be at school by eight!

"Ah! Sorry gramps, but I gotta go. I love it! Thank you! You can tell me more when I get home, okay? Bye mom, Bye Sota!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder as she raced out the front door to run her way towards the bus stop.

"Kids, no appreciation for history," Grandpa grumbled as he closed his eyes and shook his head. As he got that out of his system, he decided to gather up the figurines and put them aside so that he could move the table up to her room, where Kagome could enjoy it in her free time.

* * *

Once the table was set up in her room, he went into the kitchen to grab the figurines. That was when he noticed something peculiar; the figurine for Inuyasha was missing. "Hmmm...Now I Know I set them together, where could that little fella have gone?" He asked out loud as he looked through the figures to make sure he was surely missing, and then bent over to see if it had fallen on the floor. 

"Hmmm...Nowhere to be found, that's very weird, I know I set him with the others. I wonder what happened to him. Oh well, I'll look once I've got the rest of them set on the model for her," he said to himself as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Kagome's room.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha hid between the last cabinet in the corner and the wall. He studied his surroundings and was frightened at how tall and huge everything was. He didn't recognize anything, or remember living in such a strange place before. He had no clue what half the stuff was that he was looking at, or was hidden by.

"How did I end up here? Where am I? Why do I feel so small?"

Then he looked down at himself, his hands, his clothes, everything was like... "This isn't skin, what is this? It's hard! My haori is fake...What?! Arm joints?! What is this? This isn't my body!" He shouted out loud to no one, as he realized his new tiny brain couldn't take anymore, and he just fainted right there, in the corner; hidden from anyone's sight.

* * *

Ha ha ha!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! This fic is gonna be so much fun to write, but please let me know what you think! Ja ne, for now! 


	2. Surprise!

**I do not own the characters from Inuyasha**

Hello everybody! Wow, thank you very much for the reviews! And now, I will answer some of the questions I've received in your reviews. Well yes, all the characters will be figurines and will appear in this story, since they are in fact in the original work by Rumiko Takahashi. Also, hmmm...I could try to see what I can do as far as the figurine picture one of you asked me to draw. I am only a beginner artist as far as sketching goes, but I can definitely give it a try, and hopefully I can give him some figurine justice... (Shifts eyes). The thing is, that would have to come from my imagination, and it's still in the developmental stages, so...I'll see what I can do.

Also, never fear...I am a working woman who has tons of time on her hands, as you can see, so my updates will be almost daily, if not close to that. Writing, posting fics and pics have become my hobbies, and I check my pages everyday, so...yeah...I've blabbed enough...Now, On with the fic!

**Model Village Chapter 2: Surprise!**

Kagome was on her way to the front door of the school when suddenly, she felt a tap on her right shoulder.

She turned around and saw Hojo standing there directly behind her holding up a single yellow rose, and a card. The smile on his face was genuine when he said, "Happy 15th birthday, Kagome".

Kagome smiled as he handed her the rose and card, and then responded with, "Thanks, Hojo...You really didn't have to, but the rose is so beautiful," she sniffed the rose and her eyes returned to the card in her hand. She walked over to a bench and gently set the rose down beside her. When she opened the envelope to read the card, Hojo sat down beside her to see her reaction to the card.

Sure enough...it was a sappy love card, unlike the cute and funny cards she would usually get from her friends. As she read the beautiful poetry, she sighed and thought about how sweet Hojo's always been to her. The only thing about it was she never really felt the same about him. She did like him, but something always made her feel like he's just not her type, no matter how nice or sweet he was towards her. Once she had finished reading the sappy card, she turned and gave him a hug in thanks again for his thoughtfulness. That was when the question came...

"Hey Kagome, are you free this weekend? I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie," Hojo asked confidently.

"Well, I don't know. It all depends on what my family has planned for me. They always like to surprise me on the weekend after my birthday."... _'Not!'_

Hojo got up from the bench, handed her the rose, and then called over his shoulder as he walked into the school, "Okay! Let me know when you can. My offer will still stand for any weekend. I'll see ya later, Kagome!"

Kagome just sat there staring at the rose and shook her head as she thought of how weird he can be.

Then her three buddies just suddenly crowded around her squealing at how he gave her a rose and a sappy card, as well as the date offer. Kagome shushed them all and said, "Okay...Now what's going on you guys?"

"Oh, we were just about to come up and give you your card, and that's when Hojo came by and..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know what happens after that, but what did you guys want other than to talk about Hojo?"

Kagome interrupted Ayumi as her friend produced a card, and all three girls smiled mischievously. _'Oh boy, here we go...'_ Kagome thought to herself as she opened the envelope. It turned out to look like an ordinary birthday card until she opened it to see what was written inside...That's when a really loud an annoying song came billowing out...you know the one..._'Happy Birthday to you, you live in a zoo'_

As she stood there looking at the inside of the card, holding only their signatures, everyone who was walking past them knew it was indeed her birthday. She quickly closed the card before the song lyrics came to_, 'You smell like a monkey...'_ and she cleared her throat and glared at her friends. "Very funny..."

They laughed and elbowed each other when Ayumi replied, "Aw, c'mon Kags, you know it's all in good fun," as she nudged Kagome's shoulder to get a smile out of her.

Apparently it worked when Kagome giggled and apologized for her reaction. Then the four of them heard the bell ring and walked through the doors to get to their classes for the day.

The rest of the day was just like any other day, save for the few other cards Kagome received. She held onto her rose as she went through the day, set in the binding of one of her notebooks. No one asked her where she got it from because the whole school knew about Hojo's crush on her. They knew she had no one else that adamant after her affections. She loved roses, and he somehow figured it out...Gee, from one of the three musketeer's maybe?

* * *

(Meanwhile, at home)

Inuyasha was still out cold for a little while. The fall from the chair didn't hurt him one bit, even though it seemed like it was a long fall.

Inuyasha awoke after the girl picked him up and was mesmerized by her face. Inuyasha had no idea why he was so small compared to her, but he was in a trance, but was released from that trance once she ran away from the table. Once he noticed he was alone, he then just got up and jumped off the chair and ran to the nearest hiding place. That was when Inuyasha realized what he was.

As Inuyasha lay there, reliving the earlier events, he felt something touch his foot. As Inuyasha came to, he heard some strange noises, sat up, and saw this huge furry paw coming after him! He realized what it was, that girl and her grandpa had a cat.

"Oh boy, I'm really in for it now...How do I hide from that?" He said aloud as the cat still struggled to grab hold of his foot. He wiggled further back when he heard footsteps coming.

Grandpa saw Buyo acting strange and trying to get something from between the wall and the cabinet. He walked up to the cat, to see if it was a bug or something.

Inuyasha noticed a little piece of paper next to him once he got as far back as he could go. He hid under it just as the old man leaned over the cat and looked to see what was driving Buyo nuts.

"What is it Buyo? You bug hunting again? What did ya find, boy?"

Inuyasha could feel the eyes burning right through the piece of paper he was hiding under. He tried not to move as he waited for those eyes to be averted. Then he was blinded by a really bright light through the thin piece of paper. He flinched slightly, but just quickly as he was blinded, it was dark again.

"Well Buyo, I don't know what you found or saw, but it's gone now. C'mon, away from the corner, Buyo,"

The old man said as he picked up the fat furry annoyance and carried him out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed the piece of paper to the side and then walked up to the end of the cabinet. Noticing that the coast was clear, he ventured out into middle of the room and noticed another table had replaced the one he was on earlier and chairs were set up around it.

He walked up to the chair closest to the entrance of the kitchen, and looked down the hallway. He wondered if he would be noticed by the old man, the cat, or something else he wouldn't expect.

He looked down at himself again, now that he was in a brighter spot than before, and noticed his body. He had arms that only moved at the shoulder, and at the weird elbow joints in them. Then he got a strange idea; he took hold of his right arm with his left hand and pushed down really hard. His right arm swung around all the way back to where it was positioned, but it didn't hurt! "Whoa..." He exclaimed.

Inuyasha realized that he couldn't feel pain or a pulse. Just a body put together. Then he thought about something odd..._'what's holding my head to this body?'_ He put his hands on each side of his face and began to turn his head to the right. Strangely enough, his head did not stop turning as he kept pushing and pulling! He turned his head all the way around and then back again!

"AH!" He screamed, and then felt around his neck to notice a gap between two different types to material. That he surely did not recognize. He looked at his waist, and saw a gap there too. He tried the same thing he did with his head, and shocked himself with the new knowledge that he had no back bone!

Inuyasha began to freak out, and decided he had to find a mirror or anything where he could see his reflection. He started running out into the hallway and prayed to the Gods that he would not be seen. As he raced across the floor, he heard footsteps.

He stopped and then dodged around the nearest corner, only to bump into something at face-level. Inuyasha fell onto his back and looked up above him. What he saw scared him; a huge flight of stairs, and no where to hide.

* * *

Kagome got through the day and headed on home alone. As she was coming up to the house, she thought about the village, and how she wanted to spend her time looking at all the figurines, to learn about each of them. For once, she was truly interested in what her grandpa had to say. She usually would nod off or walk away after ten minutes of his babble, but he certainly caught her attention with her new gift. She never thought she'd get into a history lesson, but she was beginning to be convinced.

As Kagome reached the front door, and effortlessly slid it open, she walked in and immediately took off her shoes to replace them with house slippers. She closed the door and headed towards the hallway when she heard something hit the shiny wooden floor further down the hallway somewhere. She listened for a second.

Since Kagome heard nothing else after that, she figured it was Buyo playing with one of his toys or something, so she ignored it and started walking towards the stairs. As she stepped around the corner casually, she felt a quick pain under her left foot and heard some strange noise that resembled a chipmunk's squeal.

"Itai!" Kagome squealed as she looked down at what it was she stepped on. Shock spread across her face as she saw what, or should we say 'who', she stepped on. She had stepped on the very figurine she was holding that morning.

But wait, she couldn't believe her eyes as she looked down and noticed it made that strange noise she heard a moment ago. She knelt down close to the figurine and saw that it's eyes were blinking at her. It did not say a word, or move anything other than the eyes. She sat there in awe and wonder as it's gaze pierced her very soul. They stayed like that for about a moment when suddenly...

"What! Why are you staring at me like that? Stop it! It's ticking me off! Say something, damn it!" the figurine spout out in that chipmunk voice of his and she began to get this look on her face.

"You...You talked! You're alive? Wow! That's incredible! Man, I knew there was something special about you. Cool! You're even cuter than before!" Kagome replied as she just sat there and laughed at the thought that she had landed the most interesting gift from her grandpa.

Inuyasha sat up and tried to lean back on his elbows when he fell over to the side suddenly, "Oof!" He looked over to his right and noticed his right arm had been disconnected when she stepped on him. He didn't realize that had happened since he couldn't feel pain.

"Oh no, did I do that?" Kagome asked as she knelt further over him and picked him up along with his departed limb. Inuyasha couldn't say anything in reaction since she had an apologetic look in her eyes.

She turned him on his side, looked at the hole and then at the arm to gauge the difficulty of the reattachment. Once she figured it out, she then proceeded to push the nub of the limb back into the hole in his shoulder.

Once it clicked into place, Inuyasha sat up in her hand and rolled his arm around to make sure it still worked right. Once he was satisfied, he then looked back up at her. "Thanks. I was scared for a minute there," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, no problem, it was my fault it happened in the first place. Well, let's get you back where you belong, okay?" Kagome said cheerfully as she proceeded up the stairs to her room with the cute little guy cradled in her hands.

* * *

Well, there ya have it...Inuyasha has been found out, and now the plot really begins. I certainly hope this chapter has been as good as the first. I know it started out sappy in the beginning with Kagome, but ya know...If I had not added what was going on with Kagome and her relationship to Hojo, questions as far as whether or not Kagome has a boyfriend would certainly come up. I've pretty much decided to stick very close to the personalities of the characters as Rumiko had written them. So, yes you can expect plenty of craziness in the future chappies (nods).

Oh! Also, if you're wondering about Tetsussaiga? Yeah, Inuyasha has it strapped to his hip, but whether or not he or any of the characters still have their powers will be revealed in the next chapter, Ok? Oh! And also, I have no idea whether Buyo is male or female. I just figured that since Buyo has some very male attributes in the series that I would just make Buyo male, K? Just thought I'd try to get a head start on any confusion.

Well, Ja ne for now! And thanks again for your reviews!


	3. Wait a minute!

**I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.**

Oi Minna! (Phew) I guess you're all glad to see I'm back in working order now...I still have a little more of my brain to collect, but at least I can update with a chappy! Yay! Let's throw a party! Hee, hee! Well, now to answer your questions. Now, I know how they all became figurines, but Tsch, like I'm gonna ruin it for everyone! You're just gonna have to wait for that question to be answered...Heh, heh, heh... (Rubs hands together) Now then, since that's the only question asked this time around, I will begin with the new chappy! Whoot!

**Chapter 3: Wait a minute!**

As Kagome carried Inuyasha up the flight of stairs, he watched her face and wondered why she was not afraid that he was alive. Sure, being a little tiny nothing was funky to him, but her reaction was just amazing. He wondered if any of his companions suffered the same as him and figured he'd have to wait and see what she does with them.

'_That's right; I awoke in her hand, but how? There's something about her, something strange,'_ he thought as they neared her bedroom.

When she walked in, she saw that her Grandfather had set the table up with the figurines strategically placed as before. She looked from the table she stopped in front of to the little guy in her hand. She still couldn't take her eyes off him, not because he was alive, but because he looked interesting and different from the others; the silver hair, the gold eyes, and the ears. Those cute ears were her favorite feature of him and his eyes held a piercing gaze. She looked into them to see the presence of intense wounds in his heart.

"WHAT! You're staring again! Why? You make me nervous when you look at me like that!" Inuyasha shouted once again with contempt on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just...I want to know why your eyes look so hurt. What happened to you?" Kagome replied as her gaze turned to one of concern.

Inuyasha was surprised by that reply. "Uh..." Then he turned his gaze away and pouted. "Feh! Why do you care?"

"Huh? Why shouldn't I? You look so innocent to me. But when your eyes pierce mine, it looks as if you've been through something terrible, like there's a deep well of pain in your heart. Are you afraid to tell me?" Kagome asked as he turned his head back to her and opened his eyes, making contact once again.

"Innocent? Huh...Depends on what you mean by innocent. Was I an evil half demon? No. I was innocent until I met him!" He snorted as he pointed to the baboon figurine placed amongst the trees.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked.

"His name is Naraku. He's the worst! He's the one who started all of this! I was on my way to killing him when...uh...I woke up in your hand...Whoa..." He said as his eyes went from hers to her palm. He had a far off look in his eyes, like he was trying to remember something.

"Naraku, that's his name? He looks funny to me...Why's he dressed like a baboon?" Kagome asked as she started to reach for Naraku's figurine.

"NO! Don't touch him!" He screamed as Kagome's hand inched over to him, but stopped just before touching his head.

"Why not? I just want to get a closer look at him," She shrugged.

"No! Remember what happened to me? I awoke in your hand! You don't want to wake him!" He shouted as he stood up and pointed to her hand.

"You did? But, how come you didn't awaken when my Grandpa held you?" She asked as she looked at her other hand.

"I don't know, but try touching the monk and see what happens. He'll know what's going on if he awakens, I'll guarantee that," Inuyasha answered as he pointed to the monk in black and purple robes.

Kagome redirected her free hand towards the monk. Inuyasha watched intently to see if he was correct. He felt something when he was awakened. He couldn't pinpoint it, but maybe Miroku could.

Once her finger touched the monk, his head shook from side to side, and he took a defensive stance with his staff. Then, after a second, he looked around at his surroundings and realized he was not where he thought he was. He stood up straight and looked at his staff, which did not have a jingle to it. It didn't even feel like metal between his fingers, but...some unknown material.

He lifted up his staff to inspect it, and said, "Hmm...This is odd...What happened to my staff? It's not the same...it's not even the same materials! What is this?" Then he just threw it down onto the ground before him and saw that it even made a hallow sound. "Hmm..."

"OI! Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted after he noticed he was contemplating something.

Miroku looked up after he heard the tiny voice shout his name from above him. He saw the most peculiar thing...A really huge girl with someone who looked like Inuyasha in her hand. Miroku smiled as he said, "Oh, hey Inuyasha. I see YOU got the girl this time, huh? Not bad looking either." He put his hand to his chin and contemplated the girl before him.

"No way! What are you thinking? I don't even know who she is! She woke us up, you idiot!"

"Woke us up? What do you mean? Was I sleeping?" He asked as his hand remained on his chin. That's when he felt his chin, and then felt his cheek, not recognizing the feel of his face. His eyes showed confusion as he felt his hair, his, neck, his clothes, and even tried to pull up his robes to check another part of him.

"Hey! What are you doing, Monk! You're not real, stupid! I don't know what's happened to us, but our bodies are fake! Believe me; it's not worth looking for it!" Inuyasha shouted, hoping to stop the monks search for his body parts. The last thing he'd want for this girl was to see MIROKU'S body, yech!

"Really? Weird! What are they? I don't even know what this substance is. Do you know, my lady?" Miroku asked politely.

"Yes, it's a substance called plastic. Most figurines and action figures are made out of plastic. Not every part of you can move. Sorry, but I have no idea what abilities you once had as far as your previous bodies, but you more than likely will have to re-learn how to move certain parts again," Kagome answered as she looked apologetically at Inuyasha.

"Oh," Inuyasha and Miroku answered at the same time and one looked just as sad as the other.

"What special abilities did you two have? Were you both powerful?" Kagome asked as she looked from Inuyasha to Miroku.

"Well, I was a hanyou, half dog demon, half human. I was able to use my sword, Tetsussaiga to unleash attacks on enemies, and I had a few attacks on my own with my claws. I was very strong, and I could heal quicker than humans," Inuyasha explained first as she noticed the strength in his eyes had disappeared.

"Wow, sounds interesting. Too bad I missed that. And what about you, Miroku?"

"I was a very powerful monk, who was cursed. I had been cursed by Naraku himself through my family. He cursed my grandfather when he was around my age. A void was placed in his hand; a curse which would pass on through the generations until Naraku's defeat. That has been my aim in life, to defeat him, but I guess that's not going to happen now," he replied as he sat down and bowed his head in defeat.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. What did Naraku do exactly?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked up at her, and then thought about where to begin.

Then it came to him; Kikyo. Inuyasha looked over and pointed to her figure and said, "Wake her up. She'll be able to tell you."

Kagome followed the direction of his finger and saw the young beautiful priestess standing near the hut at the bottom of the steps in the village. She leaned over and touched her head, and the three waited for Kikyo's awakening with anticipation.

Strangely enough, nothing happened, Kikyo did not awaken. She remained there, still as the rest of them.

Inuyasha shouted, "Pick her up! She has to awaken! Maybe a touch of your finger wasn't enough!" Inuyasha became impatient. If there was anyone he wanted with him, it was her.

Kagome picked up the figure of Kikyo, and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and would not open. She was all in one piece, not like the other figurines. She had no joints, her head did not move, she was like a shelf item, not meant to be messed with. She was just a decoration, nothing more. "That's strange." Kagome exclaimed as she looked from Inuyasha's body type to hers and noticed the differences right away.

Miroku walked closer and said, "Put her down again, let me look at her."

Kagome did as he asked and he walked over to the figurine and noticed the differences as well. Then he went over to Sango, Kohaku, and Sesshoumaru. All of the rest of them had joints like he and Inuyasha did. He walked back towards Kikyo, and looked up at Inuyasha and shook his head in apology.

Inuyasha gasped and then jumped off Kagome's hand shouting, "Kikyo!" Once he landed on the surface, he ran up to her, touched her and noticed the difference as well. He looked at her face and saw that the figurine had a look of peace; she was smiling.

'_Why her? I was hoping I could ask her what happened. What am I gonna do now? I've lost her again,' _he thought as his hands clenched tightly and he held in his emotions. Kagome looked down at him as he tried to control himself and wished there was something she could do. Then she noticed the other figurine dressed the same way, the old woman_. 'Hmm...Wonder if she's a priestess. Maybe she can help.'_

Kagome reached over and touched the old woman. As she straightened up, the old woman shook her head, and gasped in air once again and blinked her eyes. Inuyasha and Miroku turned from Kikyo and looked to see the old hag, Kaede standing there adjusting to her new surroundings.

"Kaede!" Miroku shouted as he and Inuyasha ran up to her to show her that they were awakened as well.

"Oh, hello ye two! Where are we? What is this?" She asked as Kagome then caught her attention.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. I woke you up to ask you some questions we have," Kagome said with a smile and a wave.

"Oh, hello dear, nice to meet ye. I am high priestess Kaede. What be these questions ye need to ask of me?"

Kaede replied as she adjusted her footing and put her hands behind her back, or she tried. She looked down at her arms and hands, and noticed the differences in her body.

Miroku walked up to her and held her arm as he quickly explained her new body to her. As the information sank in, she looked around and noticed that even the green material under her feet was not grass. She looked at Miroku and Inuyasha much closer than she did when she first saw them, and then looked over to her sister, Kikyo's figure.

She walked over and inspected her, and noticed she was immovable. She was all in one piece, and her eyes were closed, whereas all the others had open eyes. She touched Kikyo's face and noticed that even the material was different. She touched her own, then Inuyasha and Miroku as well.

"I think I know what may be the problem here. Something happened those last moments that we remember," Kaede said as she turned and faced Kagome.

"Well? What happened?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"There is one question that must be asked first before any explanations can be made. Who possessed the jewel before you awoke here?" Kaede looked on to the faces of her two plastic companions as they thought that question over in their heads.

Inuyasha looked over at the lecherous monk hoping he could remember. Miroku once again put his hand on his chin and thought hard. He played the last events over in his head when he remembered the jewel was not even present in the last fight they had against Naraku.

'_Now, the question was who was missing during that fight? Kaede was not there, but what would she have done with it? So she's out of the question. Kikyo was not present. But how would she have received it?'_ He thought to himself, when it became clear to him. The next question he asked himself was, _'Now, how to reveal it may have been Kikyo who had put us here to Inuyasha and Kaede.'_

"C'mon, Miroku! You must know something by now! Tell us! Why won't Kikyo wake up? Why is she different from all of us?!" Inuyasha shouted when the monk became aware of something important and then shot his eyes up to Kagome.

Kagome felt nervous in the line of that look. He was looking at her as if she had something to do with it, but what? "What are you looking at me like that for?" Kagome asked as he stared and Inuyasha then followed suit with the same confused and startled look in his eyes. "What? Is there something wrong?" She asked as they scrutinized her.

"She was reincarnated. She's alive, not lost like us. She very well may be you, Kagome. How else could you have awoken us, but not Kikyo?" Miroku exclaimed as Inuyasha and Kaede looked her over, her face, her hands, and her hair. Inuyasha settled on her eyes, and saw something too familiar. Kagome looked at him, and he showed a new emotion in his eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if he knew her. His eyes softened and he looked on as if she was the part of him he was missing.

"Why are you looking are me like that? I don't know you! Do I?" She asked Inuyasha as he said nothing but just kept his longing gaze on her eyes.

'_Her eyes, they're the same. She's almost her double. I can almost see Kikyo looking out through her eyes._

_She must be Kagome. At least she has a better fate than us. I am thankful we are together again'_ He thought as he averted his gaze, turned his back, walked towards the trees and disappeared from sight.

Miroku saw the look in his eyes. He knew everything Inuyasha was thinking as he stared longingly at Kagome. _'He still loves her, huh? Well, I certainly hope he can move on now that we know Kikyo has been reincarnated and is happy. That's what I would want for her at least.'_

Kaede looked up to Kagome and said, "Maybe you should awaken the others, to introduce them to their fates,"

Kagome nodded and proceeded to reach out to the others who stood at attention.

Inuyasha walked into the forest alone. He could not get Kikyo out of his head. After all he fought for, after all he sought to do for Kikyo, and she's no longer with him. Sure, she may be alive inside Kagome, but she's no longer herself, as he remembers her to be. How could he live with that? He couldn't stop thinking about Kikyo.

He knew he had to find out what it was she was doing with the jewel and how she got it from Naraku. She didn't have all the shards since Kohaku was there as well, fighting against Naraku alongside Sango. Koga was there as well, therefore, they both still had the jewel shards in their bodies, and Naraku sought both of them out for their shards. That was the last battle they fought with Naraku, to gain those few shards, however, Inuyasha had no idea Naraku had lost the rest of them.

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks when a thought came to his mind. He pondered it for a second, and then sat down by the Goshinboku. He saw it in her eyes, Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, there's no question about it. But, Kikyo couldn't have made a full wish upon the jewel when it was not finished.

Also, there's no demon that could have ever gotten close to her, let alone kill her. The first time she was killed, Naraku had to disguise himself as Inuyasha. So, who else could have done it? None of it made any sense. What came to mind after that was about the whereabouts of the jewel. If Kikyo was killed, what happened to the jewel? No one would be protecting it if Kikyo had it.

"Oh no! That means...someone else is in possession of the jewel! But who? And what has become of it? I'd better go tell Miroku," he said as he got up and bolted for the clearing to talk to everyone. Once he reached the open, what he saw was unexpected, and made him angry. The one person other than Naraku that he hated the most was awakened.

* * *

Heh, heh, heh...Now, peeps...Can you all guess who was awakened that angered Inuyasha? Whoever answers this question right first just might get a cookie! Hee, hee! I certainly hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I made sure it was longer than the rest, but heh, heh, heh...I left a cliffy... (Snickers)

I also hope that this chapter has unlocked more interest in the plot...I didn't expect it to turn serious, but I guess that I have no clue what's going to happen next since this story has taken over with the writing since chapter 2. Strangely enough...I don't know what's in the future for our favorite characters. New things are in the works, and yes, the picture of Inuyasha will be coming soon. Would anyone else like to see any of the other characters drawn as figurines? I have only drawn Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru from this series so far. So if you'd like to see them, let me know. I will be drawing them one by one, and they may be coming out with the rest of the chapters in the future. Thanks for the reviews! Ja ne for now!


	4. Kikyo's Demise

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Well, kiddies...The reviews for chapter 3 are much appreciated. I'll tell ya what...You all responded so quickly, I hope the winner of the cookie doesn't mind if it's been sitting for almost a week inside a zip-lock baggie...Well, the answer to the trivia question, "Who was it Kagome revived that Inuyasha hates the most?" Well, Kouga was a nice guess, but I'll tell ya what...In this fic, the relationship between Kouga and Inuyasha will have nothing to do with Kagome so far. Kouga hasn't even been awakened yet. Remember, what really did upset Inuyasha the most about Kouga was his cockiness about his love for Kagome. Other than that, if they didn't have Kagome between them in the original series, I would think they would still have been rivals, but I'm sure they still would have helped each other to find Naraku. As for the answer, you think I would ruin it for you before you've even read the chapter? Again, thank you very much for your reviews, and your support and encouragement with this fic. I really appreciate your enthusiasm. And yes, more trivia questions just might come about, seeing as you all are enjoying this fic. So, thanks, R&R, and enjoy -

**Chapter 4: Kikyo's demise**

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the clearing with his mouth wide open. He saw him there, but he didn't expect her to revive 'him'. 'Why him? He only wanted to kill me for my sword, Tetsussaiga.' As Inuyasha thought about that, he decided to step back amongst the trees for just a second and check his sword. If his body was not real, then who's to say the sword that rested at his hip was indeed the Tetsussaiga. He grabbed the hilt of the sword, and noticed the material of the sword was different, just like Miroku's staff. He drew the sword out of the sheath. Sure enough, it was a fake. That supposed Tetsussaiga was a pathetic long piece of plastic that only minutely resembled the dormant Tetsussaiga.

'That's strange. Where's my sword? How could it have been replaced by this piece of junk? Well, I guess I have nothing to worry about now when it comes to HIM...' Inuyasha thought to himself as he sheathed the fake sword at his hip once again, and then strolled out into the clearing with a straight face.

Kagome saw red off to her side amongst the trees. She turned her eyes towards him. Inuyasha had a pensive look on his face, as if he was thinking very hard and seriously about something. Kagome wondered what made him walk off, as he did not too long ago. Was it about that girl? He seemed heart broken. 'I wonder what she was to him before they ended up here.' Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha turned his golden eyes up towards her.

There was that look again, as if Kagome was something special to him. That stare was becoming quite unnerving. Since she didn't understand their relationship, the stare just brought chills down her spine, and caused goose bumps to rise all over her body. She remained locked in that gaze. Her mouth was paralyzed as his eyes asked her many questions she knew she could never answer. The emotion she read the most in those golden eyes was love. A deep love she had never felt or experienced before.

"Inuyasha" A voice called out from a short distance, interrupting his concentration on the many questions and thoughts going through Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha turned his head towards the source of the voice. It was his older half brother, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha squared his body with Sesshoumaru and snarled as he cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight.

Kagome felt the heat rise as the two figurines faced-off in a staring contest. Inuyasha's growling scared her. She had never heard such a sound before, and she knew he meant business by that sound. However, what could those two have against each other? She just touched Sesshoumaru's head just to see who he was. Looking at his clothing, she figured him to have been some kind of Lord, or something along those lines. The only peculiar thing about him was that he had similar features to Inuyasha. 'Are they related?' Kagome asked herself as Inuyasha finally stopped snarling and spoke.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned his eyes on Kagome once again. "What one Earth caused you to awaken HIM?" He shouted as he pointed at Sesshoumaru.

"I was curious about him; he looked a lot like you. I don't know your relationship to him, but I figured that I'd might as well wake up as many of you guys as I can to see who has been reincarnated and who's been frozen in time. Are you two related?" Kagome asked innocently as she shrugged her shoulders, looking from one to sibling to the other.

"We are half brothers. Same father, different mothers. I am older than Inuyasha. My name is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands. Son of the great Inutaisho, the great Inu taiyoukai who guarded the western domain of Japan." Sesshoumaru stated regally as he stared down his younger brother.

"Wow...Doesn't that make you royalty Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha's head jerked to look her way with a look of confusion.

"Well...to a point, but I was never treated like Sesshoumaru has been. He's highly respected, whereas I've been the outcast of the family, because of my mixed blood. Human and Inu youkai." Inuyasha replied as his stature went sullen.

That was what he was the most sensitive about, his mixed blood. Inuyasha was ridiculed, constantly hunted, cast away, and looked upon as nothing more than an abomination all his life. Only person who saw him for who he was and not what he was remained a part of him. That person was his mother, Izayoi. Because of her contribution to his life, he looked like her one night a month, the night of the new moon.

As Inuyasha contemplated his thoughts for a brief moment, Sesshoumaru knew in his mind that he was thinking about 'her', that filthy human mother his great father fell in love with. She was all Inuyasha had. In addition, when she died, she left him only what he wore, the fire rat haori. The cloak of the fire rat was richer in fabric than the fake frock Inuyasha was clothed in before him.

Seeing that, Sesshoumaru looked at his armor and his garments. Those too were counterfeit. His armor was made of some strange material that seemed like it could not even protect him from a hard rain. His swords seemed to be made of the same stuff as his armor. His swords, Tenseiga and Toukijin; both were counterfeit. What happened to the real swords? Could the swords have been frozen in time just like him?

"So, what should we do, Sesshoumaru? Do we keep fighting even though we have no powers? Or do we call a truce at least 'til we find out what's happened to all of us?" Inuyasha asked his eldest brother, his gaze going cold.

"I see no reason to fight, seeing as I'm just as helpless as you. We both may have our souls, but we have nothing else of value between us. Not even our blood is a factor now. I will work with you on one condition." Sesshoumaru replied with his usual poker face.

"And what's that?" Inuyasha asked with a snort.

"That you act civil towards me, as I promise to act towards you. It would make this much simpler if you act as an adult about this, and not as the child I've always known you to be." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Why you..." Inuyasha raised his sleeve, ready to throw a punch, when Miroku appeared next to him. Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to stop the irrational act.

"Inuyasha, don't fight him. Just accept the truce. Be a man about this, okay? I'm afraid he's right about this. Things will go much smoother if you two see eye to eye for once, as true brothers." Miroku said as Inuyasha scowled over his shoulder at Miroku.

Inuyasha turned his head to face forward, giving Sesshoumaru one last cold stare. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and gave his response in the form of a "Keh". To Miroku, someone who had known Inuyasha for quite some time, that meant, 'Whatever'.

Sesshoumaru held his ground, standing just as tall as he had when he awoke. His brother's childish response could never faze him in the least. Sesshoumaru may have come across as heartless to Inuyasha in the past, but he understood his brother's language. It was the slang he gained from living in the wild, raised by no one, and having to fend for himself. Sesshoumaru expected nothing more than that from his inept younger brother.

"Well, Sesshoumaru. Do you have any information as to what happened to Kikyo? Or even where the Shikon jewel may have disappeared to before we awoke here?" Miroku asked the demon lord.

"I do have information." Sesshoumaru replied as both he and Inuyasha sat down closer to each other, directing Miroku and Kaede to sit amongst them in a small circle. Kagome grabbed her chair and sat down at the table, remaining quiet so she wouldn't miss any information that may be shared.

"So? Spill it, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha requested as Kaede, and Miroku settled down on each side of him. His gaze never leaving his brother's eyes.

Sesshoumaru allowed Inuyasha to scrutinize him for a moment as he sat rested and comfortable in the patch of fake grass. "The Shikon Jewel was indeed in the possession of the miko. How she gained possession of the jewel from Naraku, I do not know. When I came upon her whereabouts, a monk was treating her wounds in a far off village. According to the monk, she had sustained irreparable wounds when she fought Naraku by herself, and gained possession of the jewel. Since her body was made of clay, there was no need to bandage the wounds in hopes of them closing by themselves. Especially with the amount of miasma emanating from the hole in her chest. She was doomed from the moment his tentacles pierced her clay body. She was no longer the wielder of pure light. She was corrupted. She had no chance of survival. The monk tried desperately to purify her, but his skills were not strong enough. I am sorry, my brother, but she did not survive. The last thing I remember was seeing her body being burned with the jewel itself. Then I awoke here, touched by this human, same as you."

Inuyasha just sat there listening intently to what his brother had to say. He was speechless. Naraku killed Kikyo again. How could that be possible? She was not even alive the second time around. How could she have died from miasma? To Inuyasha, that just did not make sense. The only part that did make sense was her soul was reborn again.

'There has to be something more to it.' Inuyasha kept saying repeatedly in his head. Kikyo couldn't die again, her soul was freed. Why did she give up? Inuyasha let Miroku and Kaede talk with Sesshoumaru as he got up and walked away from the conversation. Kagome watched him walk away as if in a daze. The look on his face was not just one of grief, but of confusion.

She didn't know whether to feel sorry for him, or to try and talk to him. Since she didn't really know Inuyasha she just sat and watched to see what he would do, what he'd say, or if he'd just roll over and give up. So far, there had been nothing but sadness and confusion in his eyes ever since she woke up his brother.

'He must have had a very hard life to look like this. I wish I knew what to say. I don't want to say the wrong things to him. The last thing I'd want is for him to growl at me, or threatens me.' Kagome thought to herself as she sat and watched him walk up to the Goshinboku and reach up to a certain spot on the bark, a spot where the bark had not grown for some reason, as on the real tree. As he touched it, his head bowed and he fell to his knees, shaking.

Kagome couldn't help how she felt. She had to try to give him some comfort. She reached down and rubbed his back with her fingers as he shook and tried to hold back tears. After three strokes, he raised his head, and then turned to look her in the eye. What she saw made her shed tears as well. There was something horrible in his past, and he obviously could not hold it in any longer.

"You must think I'm pathetic...crying in front of a stupid tree...A tree that isn't even real." Inuyasha sniffed as he turned his head towards the tree once again, and put his hands on the fake bark. "This is so close to the real thing. I know it's not since I can't feel the comfort the real tree presents. I wish I could feel that comfort again."

"You can, Inuyasha." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha turned towards her in shock at her words. 'The comfort of Goshinboku still exists?' "Where is it? Please, tell me...It's a very special place to me..." Inuyasha said as he stood up and turned to face her.

Kagome reached her right hand down next to him as she said, "Here, climb on. It's right outside."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome dumbfounded as he decided to trust her and climbed into her palm. She lifted him up and held him close as she left her room quietly, so they wouldn't let the others know his suffering. As she walked down the stairs, he sat facing away from her. The way he sat was how a dog would sit when on his haunches. Kagome watched him and noticed the qualities he deemed that were those of a dog's. 'He's so cute, sitting there like that in my hand. I hope he'll gain trust in me once I show him his special tree. It means a lot to everyone who has ever lived in its shadow.' Kagome thought as she stuck her feet into her loafers and slid the front shoji open.

Inuyasha's ears perked up a bit when he heard the strange sounds; he even covered his sensitive nose when he smelled the odd smells. He looked around and noticed that the scenery had changed drastically from what he remembered. The ground was paved and there was not much grass around. Where they were looked to be a shrine of some sort. As Kagome walked on further into the shrine grounds, he saw the tree. His eyes grew at the sight of the tree he could literally call his home. Kagome continued 'til she walked right up to the tree, and held her hand with Inuyasha perched on it close to the bark. As she did this, Inuyasha stepped up and wrapped his small arms around it as far as they would go. Kagome took in the action and decided to touch the bark as well with her empty hand. The peace she was feeling, she hoped he felt as well. Kagome looked to her companion and saw his smile. Just being there with Inuyasha, sharing the same comfort bonded them for just a few short moments, 'til he stepped away from the bark and sat down in Kagome's hand, facing her and his eyes closed.

Kagome noticed his movement, and then stepped away to a bench directly across from the tree. Once she was comfortable, Inuyasha then opened his eyes and began to tell his story. Kagome paid close attention to what he had to say. As he told her about how he came to meet Kikyo, his expression changed from grief to fondness. His eyes stayed mainly on the palm of her hand as he recollected his past as best as he could explain it to Kagome.

"Kikyo and I had become very close. I stayed by her side. I protected her, and even helped her to exterminate demons that were after the jewel. Kikyo and I understood each other very well. We were both outcasts, and neither one of us could live a normal life. One day, she and I took a boat ride back to her village. We had been helping another village full of soldiers injured in a battle. I got out of the boat first, and stood by and waited to see if she needed help getting out. Knowing her, of course, she was stubborn enough not to even ask for help. She lost her footing and stumbled into me. That was the closest we had ever been. I didn't know what else to do, but drop the pole and grab onto her. At that moment, I realized how I truly felt about Kikyo. I had fallen in love with her." Inuyasha explained as his eyes shifted once again to Kagome's eyes.

"I was thinking you had. Every time you look into my eyes, I see your emotions. Must have been a deep rooted love, huh?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I had decided right then and there that I would make a wish on the jewel to become human so that we could live together, and finally live a peaceful life."

"But what happened after that? You obviously never made the wish." Kagome stated clearly.

"No, I never made the wish. Kikyo and I planned to meet. She was ready to give me the jewel, but that was when Naraku appeared. That bastard took everything away from me in one day." Inuyasha responded as his eyes became full of contempt and anger.

"Yes, you mentioned him earlier, the baboon figurine. What did he do to you and Kikyo?" Kagome asked, hoping he wouldn't mind her asking.

"Well, here's the funny part. Neither one of us knew it was him both times. He attacked us individually while we were both on our way to this spot to meet and make the wish. According to Kikyo, he appeared to her first, gaining the jewel from her by attacking her from behind. The odd part of all of that was he used our forms to do it. When he attacked and wounded Kikyo, he used my form and my attack, 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer', an attack only I can use. He took the jewel from her in my form saying he never wanted to become human. After that, she saw me as a betrayer. That's when he attacked me, looking like Kikyo." Inuyasha's eyes left Kagome's. He turned to his side to gaze at the tree over his shoulder.

"What did he do to you, as he looked like Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's gaze returned to her as he continued. "He shot arrows in my direction. He made me think Kikyo was betraying me by attacking me, calling me what she used to call me when she first met me...before she asked for my name...He called me 'hanyou'...That word always insulted me when someone used it to address me. So, since I thought she had betrayed me, and only tried to get close to me so she could exterminate me, I went for the jewel in the village shrine. I attacked the shrine, set fire to a few of the huts, and I took the jewel. They couldn't lay a finger on me. I was going to use the jewel to make my original wish, to become a full-fledged demon. That's when the real Kikyo caught me in her sights. That was when the true betrayal took place." Inuyasha once again turned towards the tree. He stood up, faced the tree and lifted his right hand with his finger pointing towards the trunk of the tree. "That spot on the trunk, where there is no bark. That was where she pinned me. Arrow straight through the heart. I remained there for fifty years, in a suspended death. She caught me just as I was making a leap past the tree. Kikyo was a true marksman with the bow. No being could get past her aim alive. Not even me." Inuyasha sighed and turned back to face Kagome and sat down once again, his eyes closed.

"Wow. I could never do that to someone I loved deeply. At least not without killing myself afterwards to follow the one I killed. What happened afterwards? How come you're not still pinned to the tree now?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Kikyo was resurrected by an evil witch demon, named Urasue. She had this knack for reviving the souls of the dead to live in clay bodies. Urasue recovered Kikyo's ashes fifty years after she and I died, and revived Kikyo by her ashes, bones, and graveyard soil. Kikyo became a walking clay pot. She had her soul, but in order to remain in that body, Kikyo had to absorb the souls of dead women who had not yet reached nirvana. She still had her powers as a miko, even though her body was a fake one. She realized what had happened, and she removed the spell that held me in suspended death. She told me everything that had happened; even about whom it was that had screwed with us. From that day forward, we searched for him for revenge."

"Wow...So you two forgave each other then." Kagome said as Inuyasha's eyes shot up to hers once again.

"No, there was no reason to ask for forgiveness between us. We knew who needed to beg for forgiveness. We both badly wanted to hear it from him."

"But what has happened with this jewel? What did Kikyo do with it after she died? Was it entrusted to someone else?" Kagome enquired.

"No. Kikyo had the jewel burned with her body." Inuyasha clarified.

"Then how did it resurface? I heard Sesshoumaru saying she had gotten the jewel away from Naraku when he wounded her clay body."

"It came back into this world inside her clay body. She produced it from her mouth when she awoke. That was what Urasue had hoped would happen. She mainly wanted to be able to use her powers as a miko to help her in devious tasks. Of course, Urasue, like every other demon, wanted to possess the jewel. When Kikyo noticed that was what she wanted, she killed Urasue. That was when Kikyo heard clues about Naraku. The village she called home, the one replicated in your room, they were shocked to see her alive once again, fifty years later. She had told them she had been revived and showed them the jewel. Her sister, Kaede, told her of the man whom she had been taking care of had vanished a few days before her demise. She sought information on Naraku, and learned of his treachery. That was when she decided to revive me, to see if her thoughts were correct. That was when we realized we had been pawns in someone else's game."

"Oh. Inuyasha? How did the jewel break?" Kagome asked. She received the same bewildered look from Inuyasha.

"How did you know about the jewel being broken? I never told you!"

"Kaede mentioned the possibility of a wish on the jewel being the reason behind your strange fates. That was when Miroku reminded her of what he last remembered before he awoke here. You all were fighting against Naraku to get revenge and to protect the remaining jewels shards from him. The two in some wolf demon named Kouga, and the one in someone's back called Kohaku, I think that was his name. But how it broke was never mentioned." Kagome shrugged as she replied.

"When was this? When did they discuss this?" Inuyasha asked.

"When you had disappeared the first time, before I revived Sesshoumaru. Miroku was the one who said he had wondered if Sesshoumaru would know because he didn't travel with your group, he stayed apart from you, but he was also in pursuit of Naraku and was also gathering clues." Kagome answered. Inuyasha closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh. Well that figures. Only Miroku would come up with an idea like that." Inuyasha snorted.

"So, what happened?"

Inuyasha looked up at her again and continued with, "A demon had acquired it from the village shrine. She had been fighting a demon when the crow swooped into the shrine and seized it. That demon was a corpse crow. It swallowed the jewel and Kikyo shot it with her arrow. What happened was she aimed right for the stomach of the crow, and the arrow pierced the jewel. The shards suddenly flew across the sky to different parts of Japan. That was when our aim became much more difficult. That was when our long journey started. That was how we met Miroku, Sango and her brother, Kouga and his band of wolves, as well as Naraku's many incarnations."

"Oh my! Wow...Sounds complicated. Guess Naraku and the jewel have been the center of all of your lives up to now. I'm sorry to hear that you and Kikyo have never had the chance to live the lives you wanted. No one has the right to take that away from anyone, no matter whom or what they are. Did you and Kikyo get the chance to share any good times at all other than before Naraku, of course?" Kagome enquired.

"No. Kikyo and I were not always together. She wanted to handle this on her own. No matter how many times I refused to let her go anywhere alone, she would always elude me. She wanted to protect me. Naraku had always lusted after Kikyo due to his human heart. She didn't want me near when she destroyed him. She wanted me to have a peaceful life, and forget about her. She knew that Naraku's existence was partly her fault. You see, we found out that Naraku was created from a pact the bandit she secretly nursed made with a hoard of demons. He became Naraku. A half demon menagerie of all different types and forms of demons and the bandit's heart. He is a bitch to kill! I've tried many times, each time harder than the last! All due to the Shikon jewel. We were just about to kill him when time froze. Since the jewel was almost finished, we stuck close to Kouga and Kohaku so that we could protect the shards from Naraku. When he came after us that day, we noticed he didn't look nearly as strong as he was before. It was gonna be such an easy kill too. Dammit! Why? Why did Kikyo have to die again? She was so stupid to go after him by herself. If I had known, I would have taken the hit instead of her." Inuyasha ended with a fist hitting Kagome's hand.

"Ow! That's my hand you hit!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed him with her free hand, set him down on the bench beside her and rubbed her palm gently.

"Sorry, I tend to punch things when I'm angry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Inuyasha apologized as he walked up to her and put his hands on her right leg as he looked up at her face to see how hurt she was.

"It's ok, I didn't expect it. So, what do you think happened to the jewel this time? It's still incomplete. Do you think it will resurface?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her hand.

"I don't know. I certainly hope nothing or no one awakens Naraku though. If he's awakened, then we're in big trouble." Inuyasha stated as Kagome stopped rubbing her hand and concentrated her attention on Inuyasha as he turned around and leaned back against her thigh.

"Well, it would certainly make things interesting, wouldn't it? I mean, he wouldn't have any powers, just like you guys. He is just a plastic figurine after all." Kagome pointed out.

"Huh...that's what you think. I'd much rather see his figurine being destroyed. Burned, melted, cut to tiny pieces, anything. He doesn't deserve a second chance to screw with us. He's screwed with our lives enough." Inuyasha stated as he just stood there watching the clouds sail by in the distance.

"I hope we'll be able to figure this out soon. It's obvious you all don't belong in this era, let alone as little plastic figurines. There has to be a way to undo this strange happening. I'm willing to try and help in any way that I can. It must suck to have lost your abilities, as well as your purpose. I honestly don't think you were meant for this type of life, Inuyasha. This is cruel." Kagome said as he just stared straight ahead, not moving. She had no idea what expression his face held after hearing her say that, but it came from her heart, and she couldn't help but say it to him. She felt he needed to hear something along those lines. Sure, he had only been living like this for a few hours, but still, he must be hiding some frustration over the situation of his body. He'd lost enough in his life, and then to have his very strong and capable body taken away and given a plastic body. "You must feel like Kikyo now, huh?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened suddenly. She had hit it right on the nose. At that moment, he was thinking about how Kikyo must have felt to loose everything but her soul. He turned towards Kagome with shock on his face. Not only shock, but also a strange calm was present in his eyes. She had made a connection with him, the same type of connection Kikyo and he made when she had said they were both outcasts due to their lives, who and what they were. Inuyasha definitely felt Kikyo's presence in Kagome at that moment.

"Yes. I was just thinking about that. Kikyo and I are now the same, once again. You talk as if you know me. It's as if Kikyo is sitting next to me. You have no idea how that comforts me to hear you say that. Did you know her eyes looked just like yours?"

"No. Since her eyes were closed, I couldn't tell. So I remind you of her. But, what do you think of me alone? Is there any chance you could see me as Kagome, and not as Kikyo? I know it may be hard for you, finding out you've lost her once again, but do you think you could accept me?" Kagome asked as his eyes penetrated hers.

"I don't know right now. I've never loved another person as much as I love her. I've never moved on, because I never had the chance or the reason to." Inuyasha looked down at his hands as he placed them on Kagome's bare thigh once again.

"Well, we'll figure this mystery out first, and then I'll help you move on, okay? It's all right to mourn your loss, but to become blindsided by it can hinder our chances of figuring this out and getting you all back to normal again." Kagome said sympathetically.

Inuyasha nodded as he said, "You're right. I'll try to concentrate on this for now. I'm glad you're our owner, Kagome. We should go back upstairs and tell the others what we've decided. Maybe we can figure this out if we all know that same information." Kagome nodded in response, and scooped him up in her hands once again. As she stood up and began to walk, Inuyasha decided to speak once again, "Kagome? Thanks. It's nice to know I'm not alone like I thought I was." Kagome looked down at his smile and nodded in reply as she proceeded towards the house as the sun began to set for on a very long evening ahead of them.

Well now...To distribute the two well earned cookies. The cookies go to...(drum roll)...Cherimoon from , and diablodude from ! YAY!!! These two deserve their cookies for getting the answer correct from the get go! Here ya go! (tosses cookies at the hit the screen and land on the keys) AWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Man...I know they'd disappear in the mail...Oh well, I'll eat 'em for ya, K? LOL! ;-P JK! Grab whatever cookies you have in your home and imagine it was from me, K? Love you all! Thanks again for your support and for reading! Ja ne for now!


	5. Youkai Antics

**I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

Well, folks...Here's another chapter of MV! Yay! You all have been very wonderful with reading and reviewing. I'm just happy that I have the time to be able to update every week! I have been going over a couple of the previous chapters, and I've revised them due to mistakes I've caught. I corrected those mistakes, and you'll notice those changes if you decide to go back and look at them. The plot for this fic started out slow, but this fic is accelerating and I really can't say how long this fic will be, because I've been writing this one out chapter for chapter. What you have, I have. I have a good idea as to where this fic is going, and I think I have the ending figured out in my head, but we'll see how it turns out when the time comes. I find that when I don't plan exactly what happens from chapter to chapter, I can easily focus on each one, and each chapter can be simple, only concentrating on one point of the story. Yes, the chapters are short, but at least I'm able to post them quickly, and more often. My fics write themselves, so enjoy what the characters have to offer, K? Once again, Thanks for your reviews and encouragement to keep this fic going.

**Chapter 5: Youkai antics**

When Inuyasha and Kagome returned to her bedroom, Kagome walked up to the village, noticing nothing had changed since they had left. Miroku, Kaede and Sesshoumaru still sat where they had been sitting when last seen. Only difference, they were in deep conversation.

Kagome set Inuyasha down on the grassy area just next to Kikyo's shrine at the top of the hill, over looking the village. They listened silently as the conversation between the three continued. They seemed to have been discussing what Inuyasha had just talked to Kagome about.

"Hmm...I always wondered what those two had between each other. I don't think I'll ever understand why he fell for such a dangerous human, but that's not my concern. And due to his love for that human, like our father, he suffered through death as well." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in annoyance at his brother's weak heart and stupidity. "As far as I'm concerned, he should have known that relationship would not last, especially since he's only half mortal. She would have died long before him anyways."

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha after hearing his brother talk of the relationship he had with Kikyo as if it was the biggest mistake in the world. Inuyasha stood up, jumped over the fake steps and ran over to his brother. Inuyasha lifted Sesshoumaru off the ground by his kimono and growled at him.

Miroku stood up and shouted, "Inuyasha! Calm down! There's no need for violence!"

Inuyasha turned his eyes towards Miroku. Miroku stepped back, as he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of red flashing in them. Kaede backed away, hoping Inuyasha would be able to curve his anger. Kagome gasped at the flash of red. Inuyasha heard her reaction and glanced her way. Once he saw the look of fear on Kagome's face, he closed his eyes, and turned his head back towards his brother. He opened his eyes once again to give Sesshoumaru the look of absolute anger before he threw his lightweight older-brother to the side.

Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha as he just stood there as if he just tossed a piece of garbage away out of disgust. He raised his head, hands clenched at his sides as he let out the steam building within him. "I don't want to ever hear talk of Kikyo like that!"

Inuyasha turned towards his brother and went on with, "You know nothing of love. You know nothing about us, or anything about her! You have no idea what it's like! To be an outcast, to be looked down upon, to not be able to live a life you were meant to live! She came to me! She accepted me! I accepted her! I can't help how my heart feels for her! I don't want to hear any rude comments towards Kikyo ever again. Especially from you! I thought you were going to give me the respect an older brother should give! And here you are, making me out to be the village idiot!"

Sesshoumaru sat there and took everything Inuyasha shoved at him with the poker face Inuyasha and his friends knew Sesshoumaru for. There was just no scaring him, or getting him to back down. Sesshoumaru was known for resistance to anything that would get even the village idiot bristled. Inuyasha looked out of breathe, and he looked like he could lose it at anytime.

Kagome decided to lean over the table, and put her fingers on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned his head and saw her large but healthy nails. He then unclenched his hands, relaxed and turned around to face her. There was that look she was beginning to become accustomed to, especially since she knew now what kind of life he had lived before he became a part of hers.

Miroku watched the exchange between Inuyasha and Kagome. He walked up to Inuyasha's side, put his hand on his other shoulder and signaled for Inuyasha to lend him his ear. Inuyasha obliged calmly and curiously. After a couple of seconds of Miroku whispering into his ear, Inuyasha's eyes got big. Inuyasha choked for a second then turned to Miroku and smacked him over the head saying, "You Letch!"

Miroku landed face first on the ground and rubbed his head where the knot formed from Inuyasha's fist and he chuckled at Inuyasha's answer to his question. To him, that meant a 'yes'. Miroku knew Inuyasha all too well to know that hitting someone over the head like that was more than likely a yes answer. Miroku may have been a letch, but at the same time, he knew Inuyasha when it came to the subject of relations with the opposite sex. Inuyasha was very private about those matters. He would rather die than express his feelings or his desires for women with Miroku.

After Inuyasha gave Miroku 'what for' in his mind, he gave a verbal "Keh", then crossed his arms over his chest and looked the opposite direction towards his brother.

Sesshoumaru was sitting very comfortably on the fake grass. He had his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle, and he was leaned back on his elbows. One thing that hadn't changed one bit was the poker face he sported as he looked off to the side at some unknown object. Sesshoumaru looked off in his own little world without a care.

Seeing that he was not going to get at his brother, Inuyasha decided to walk off towards Kikyo's figurine. Kagome watched him as he walked towards his past love's body. He still looked mildly pissed off, but he had calmness to him at the same time.

Inuyasha stopped in front of Kikyo's figure. His eyes stared on as if trying to will her eyes open with his mind. His stare was so strong, even Miroku couldn't help but watch him stare at her. Miroku walked up next to him and waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's eyes after a couple of times of saying his name. Miroku then decided to leave his friend be and talk to the girl who woke them up.

"Hey, Kagome? Do you think you could awaken those two standing by Naraku?" Miroku asked politely.

Kagome nodded and touched both of their heads and watched them both take fighting stances, ready for Naraku to attack. That's when Miroku walked up and stopped Sango from throwing her Hiraikotsu at the demon. Kagome watched the exchange between the monk and the two taijiya's for a moment and then turned once again to the hanyou and his figurine.

Inuyasha had only moved his hand since she looked last. His hand was now on Kikyo's cheek. Kagome became curious. She needed to confirm something. She got up from her chair and walked quietly to the other side of the table to see Inuyasha's face as he looked upon Kikyo. What she saw was amazing. He was whispering something to the figurine. Kagome couldn't make out much because it was as if he was not even passing air through his lips as his mouth moved. His eyes had a far off look in them, as if he was daydreaming, and his hand remained on her cheek. She had never seen such love and devotion from one man. She decided to move out of his sight and allow him to settle his feelings privately. She knelt down slowly and crawled under the table back to her chair and sat down as she watched the exchange of the monk, the child and the woman.

Miroku struggled to explain things to the woman and the boy without being smacked. Kagome giggled as she watched Miroku make a fool of himself. That's when a question came to her mind. Kagome then decided to talk to Kaede about it.

"Excuse me, Kaede?" Kagome asked politely to get the older miko's attention.

"Yes, my child?" Kaede answered.

"Do you know anything about the bandit Kikyo took care of? Inuyasha had mentioned that Kikyo had nursed a bandit. Is that true?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it is my child. Even I took care of the bandit. His name was Onigumo. He was a very pathetic man with a black soul. Kikyo found him badly injured somewhere not too far away, and decided to try and nurse him back to health, and make the rest of his life as comfortable as possible. She did this even though she knew he would never leave the cave she harbored him in." Kaede said as she shook her head. Kaede was never fond of the man, and still questioned why Kikyo thought it was so important to help such a foul creature of a man.

"What had happened to him? Why was he so destitute to need total care like that?" Kagome asked.

"I know not my child. I chose to leave well enough alone while I took care of him. He did speak while I was in his presence. The horrible things he would say in my presence frightened me at the time. All of those negative things he would say had all been towards Kikyo and her self-righteousness. He wanted badly to harm her somehow. He lusted after her, and wanted nothing but horrible things to happen to her. He even told me he had found out about the jewel being in her possession, and what he wanted it for." Kaede mentioned.

"Did you tell Kikyo what he said about her?" Kagome enquired.

"Yes, and all she said to me was to forgive his impurity, for he may never even have the ability or the opportunity to make those thoughts a reality. She said those words casually as if it was expected of him to think those impure thoughts about my sister. I did not approve of him saying those things about her, or plotting against her, but I took into account that he couldn't even sit up on his own." Kaede replied.

"Oh, like, Inuyasha. All talk and no bite, right?" Kagome answered.

Inuyasha's superior hearing caught those words as his attention was then directed away from his words to Kikyo. Was that how she saw him? All bark and no bite? 'Keh, she can think all she wants. She barely even knows me. Still, she has shown me just as much kindness if not more than Kikyo had when she first acknowledged me. I just...I can't see Kagome as herself. I can't understand why, but I see nothing but Kikyo, only younger. She has not been corrupted, and does not carry the responsibility Kikyo did. She's free-spirited. She's living the life Kikyo always wanted.' Inuyasha realized and looked from the figurine to Kagome's eyes. The warmth he saw there was amazing. Kikyo got her wish. She was reincarnated to live the life she was meant to live, and there he was...Stuck in a plastic, small and useless body. How fate worked was strange. They ended up together again. What were the odds of that?

"Well, you could say that. Although, I don't doubt that if that wretched soul ever had the means and the strength to do it, he would have done all those things to my sister before she even had the chance to call on Inuyasha. Granted, Naraku would never have been born, but who's to say the outcome would have been better, my child?" Kaede replied as she noticed a shift in the grass to her side. Kaede turned to see Inuyasha looking towards Kagome. The look in his eyes was different. The look was no longer that of longing, nor loss, but of acceptance.

Kagome's gaze finally shifted to Inuyasha's and she saw the acceptance. Kagome returned the look with a small smile. Inuyasha returned that smile, and they gained a silent connection. Inuyasha could no longer keep his thoughts quiet, for Kikyo's sake. He took one more look at her sealed body as if to say goodbye, and began to walk towards Kagome and Kaede to explain himself and his actions.

"Kaede, I have a question about reincarnation." Inuyasha asked as he looked upon Kagome.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kaede enquired.

"Do reincarnated souls remain together throughout time?"

"It is said that is possible. Why do you ask?" Kaede answered as Inuyasha turned and looked to Kaede.

"Well, I just thought it was awfully peculiar that it turned out to be Kagome of all people that found us. Isn't it? I mean, couldn't fate have been ugly enough to not allow us to be found by her?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed off towards Kagome.

"Well, if my theory on reincarnations is correct, fate would have made it so that she would have found us no matter what the circumstance. She would have at least found ye, definitely. It seems ye two were meant to be together at least once more, my child." Kaede stated with a smile.

"I remember how Kikyo wanted to live her life. She wanted an ordinary life. Carefree, happy, and given the chance to marry. Most of all, she wanted to be with me. Could it be possible we could be together as we hoped? Is that what this is all about Kaede? Could that have been part of her plan, whatever she wanted for us?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked at Kagome once again, searching for recognition in her eyes.

Kagome just took a step back and raised her hands in the air in saying, "Uh...I have no idea what you're talking about, Inuyasha. How would I know that? It does make sense though, but even if I am her reincarnation, I still don't know who she was. I can't recall her thoughts. I do have feelings gravitating towards your well-being, Inuyasha, but I can't say I feel anything else. How could I know what her last dieing thoughts were? Unless there's a way to find out, Kaede?" Kagome asked as Kaede put a hand on her chin in thought.

"Hmm...I really don't know, my child. Maybe in your era, are there ways to talk to the souls of those who have passed on?" Kaede enquired.

"Uh...Well, maybe. There may be ways, but I know they'd be unorthodox...Taboo. Taboo is not dealt with very highly these days. Monks and priestesses are pretty much only used for keeping up shrines. They have no real use in my era. If they had a good use, I would have been trained as a priestess, by my grandfather most likely." Kagome mentioned as she rolled her eyes at the thought of her grandpa actually knowing what he's doing.

"Oh. No wonder why Kikyo had chosen this era to be reborn. She could be free of any spiritual responsibility aside from your existence, Inuyasha. Although, I fear you may be looked upon as taboo yourself, Inuyasha." Kaede replied as she turned and pointed out his demon features.

"NGH! Urusai, Ba ba!" Inuyasha grunted out, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes to calm his temper. Kaede may have grown old, but at times, he still considered her that little brat she was when Kikyo was alive.

Kagome smiled at the thought of her friends freaking out over Inuyasha's cute ears. Although, since no demons had survived up to her era, people wouldn't understand them like the people in his era. Sure, he may have been feared back then, but they were used to seeing demons every now and then. They even supported demons depending on what they stood for. Nowadays, with the many different religions out there, since western trading was established in the Meiji era, demons would be feared by those of her time. What would THEY say about someone like Inuyasha, including what his name represents? There'd be no way they would accept him. He'd be victim to exorcisms.

"What do you think, Kagome? Would I be accepted in your era? Or have things not changed much?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Inuyasha. I don't think it would be easy for you here. To be honest, there's a lot of history you've missed since you were frozen in time. One event in particular was the establishment of western trading in the Meiji era, in the 1800's. A brand new country in the west, United States of America asked to begin trading with our land. Once that was accepted, the world became smaller, Inuyasha. What I mean by that is, the world was brought together. We now trade with countries all over the world! We trade food, furniture, customs, clothing, and even religion is shared. What I mean by that is that there are new races of people living here, and with them came new beliefs and demons have not been sighted during these times. Most people these days are not accustomed to seeing demons. You would more than likely be considered taboo. You would more than likely cause a panic." Kagome answered as she lowered her head. 'Inuyasha has had no break, and he's still found to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. Even today, it's just not fair' Kagome thought to herself. She opened her eyes and looked on him.

Inuyasha looked down to the fake grass. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He would still be considered taboo. Even in her era. He sat down and covered his face in his hands as he thought about his options. The chances of him going back to his time would only be possible if he could make a wish on the jewel, but where it was could be anybody's guess. Then, he'd be without Kikyo completely. He'd be all alone again. No, he wouldn't allow that. His only option would be to become human. That way he could at least be with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, there's something I haven't told you yet. There are people out there who fight for people like you. People who fight for the outcasts. These people are the most wonderful people in the world. Yes, they are widespread, but I'm sure they would accept you. If you were to remain here in my era, I'm sure we'll find a way." Kagome sympathized as she once again gave him her assurance with a finger to his shoulder. Her number one concern would now be for his safety and his comfort. She wanted to make sure he was allotted a chance to live a wonderful life, as she was allotted. To take that chance away from Inuyasha would be terrible, and unfair.

"You don't understand, Kagome. You can try all you want; they will still see me as a freak of nature. I'm willing to accept that. Heck, why was I even given a second chance? I've done nothing I'm proud of! I even have to live with memories from my past! You don't know me, Kagome. Hell, Kikyo thought she knew me. I know who and what I am, and what I'm capable of. I'm not some freak pet that's been deformed or something. I am powerful, Kagome. I could kill you before you could even pray for your life. All I'd need is to be given a reason to snap at someone, and they're done for. Don't think you know how things will turn out. Someone like me is not meant to have a wonderful life. It's not even worth trying." Inuyasha slapped this information in Kagome's face as he looked to become hateful. Hateful of himself, his life, and those around him.

"Inuyasha, don't say that! You've been through a lot, and I know that we've only just met, but I feel it's YOUR turn to be accepted for once. There's no reason why I shouldn't care for you! You need me! You need them! You were given a second chance, whether or not you feel you deserved it. It turns out; you're not the one to decide your fate. Accept the hand you've been dealt once again, and I'll help you figure out how to play! Please, accept that. For me? I'm willing to help you in anyway I can. Same for anyone else who awakens here. There is a place for all of you, I'm sure of it!" Kagome spat out as a snort sounded in the distance. Kagome followed the sound and saw who it belonged to.

"Sure. You don't know who or what I am either, pathetic human. A place for me amongst humans? That's absurd. I have no use for them, nor do I care for them. As far as I'm concerned, they are fodder. You've already lived your use. You awoke us. That's all you're good for. What makes you think some filthy creature like you would ever accept me as one of you? Humans will more than likely consider me the devil. Don't speak of things you know nothing about, girl. Inuyasha's right. He's a freak. Just accept that and let us all move on to our fates. I'd rather stay in this form if it means I could be left alone. You have no idea what I can do to the entire human race. The chaos I could cause. Am I right, little brother?" Sesshoumaru ground out as he sneered at Inuyasha's back. That sneer sent chills down Inuyasha's back. A smile on Sesshoumaru's face only meant one thing; he was plotting something. 'Thank Kami he's only a plastic action figure, that piece of shit!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he turned around and snickered at Sesshoumaru.

"What're you laughing about?" Sesshoumaru ground out as Inuyasha fell to his back and finally lost himself in laughter. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows furrowed in anger at his laugh, knowing Inuyasha had found something funny about him.

"You'd rather remain a plastic piece of shit so you won't be noticed! Ha ha ha!" Inuyasha laughed out as Sesshoumaru's face turned bright red with anger.

Sesshoumaru began to sit up and looked ready to pounce when Kagome tapped Inuyasha on the knee as he held his belly while it became pained due to the hard laughing. "Uh...Inuyasha, I think that's enough..."

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Sesshoumaru had grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and lifted him up above his head. Since Inuyasha's neck was made of hard plastic, he kept on laughing as hard as when he was while laying on the ground. Sesshoumaru, having had enough, slapped his rubber head. Inuyasha's head turned all the way around as he still laughed. Sesshoumaru really became angered. That's when Sesshoumaru got a strange idea. He hit Inuyasha's head from a bad angle. Inuyasha's head popped off, and rolled a few inches away, still laughing.

Miroku saw what happened and fell to his knees in laughter. Sango saw Inuyasha's head laughing on the ground, and fainted. Kohaku stood there in shock. Kaede closed her eyes and shook her head. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she realized that the youkai siblings were really going to make things interesting as they go along.

Ha ha ha ha!!! Rolls on the floor laughing my butt off Man, I soo don't know where that came from, but that was a trip! Couldn't you see Inuyasha taunting his cool, smooth brother with something that disturbing? LOL! sigh Those are the things Inuyasha does that make him loveable. Don't ya agree? Well, I certainly hope you all had a good laugh. And yes, there will be more crazy antics to come. Just you wait...I've had my few serious chappys, now it's on to the craziness! I certainly aim to have fun with these characters, and try as best as I can to make light of their predicament. I know, I guess I'm having a bit too much fun writing my first comedy. Oh well (Blah blah blah explodes) Once again, thank you very much for your support and your reviews are greatly appreciated. nods Well, ja ne for now!


	6. Oh no…not him…

**I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.**

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter of MV! I know I enjoyed writing it. My fics tend to surprise me more than anything else does. I have an Idea as to what each chapter will contain, but as far as how they turn out, each chapter is a mystery to the end. That's what makes writing them soo much fun because they become just as much a mystery to me as they are to you as you read them for the first time. Cool, huh? Well, I have no clue how this one will turn out, so have fun reading as I have fun writing. Ja ne!

**Chapter 6: Oh no…not him…**

After Inuyasha cooled off, his laughing had subsided and Sesshoumaru had thrown his body away in the opposite direction from his head, the first thing Inuyasha asked for was if someone could bring his head over to his body. Kagome picked his head up and placed it back on his body. Once he was whole once again, he thanked Kagome and then regained his composure. Miroku was still trying to rid himself of the hilarious image of Inuyasha's head laughing. Sango had fainted, and Kohaku finally understood what Miroku was talking about when he had told them their bodies were counterfeit. Kaede decided to sit back down and collect her thoughts on the problem at hand.

"Inuyasha, is there anyone else you would like me to wake up?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked up at her and shrugged. "Well, not anyone who's important to this. I don't really care who you wake up, just as long as you don't wake up Naraku. Do what you want." He said as he turned his back on her and sat down next to Kaede, his eyes closed and a pensive look appeared on his face.

Kagome looked around, saw a few other figurines, and noticed a few small ones. One was tiny, and had red hair and a tail. Another looked like a little girl. Then there was the one that looked like an imp carrying a staff with two heads on it. She also found another little girl with white hair, and a pale face carrying a mirror. Another figurine of a woman with a fan was standing close by. There was another male figurine with a tail and some wolves surrounding him. 'Hmmm…Which one should I choose? I don't know who knows what, or who they once were, but I'll wake them all up eventually.' She thought to herself and shrugged.

Then she made her decision. She decided to wake up the little girl, the little boy and the imp. Those three looked the least likely to cause trouble. She touched the head of the little boy first. When he sprang to life, he yelled, "Inuyasha! Don't fight Naraku!"

Inuyasha's eyes opened as he heard his name called and turned his head towards the voice. Once he saw who it was his reaction was, "Aw…Not Shippo…" Inuyasha sighed, covered his face with his hands and fell backwards.

"What? What's wrong with him, Inuyasha? You said I could wake up any of the other figures. Why not him? He's soo cute!" Kagome replied as Inuyasha began to beat his head into the fake grass repeatedly.

"Believe me…He's a nuisance…" Inuyasha said between beatings.

Kagome shrugged and watched as the little guy became bristled and ran over to Inuyasha. Shippo stepped up next to him, grabbed hold of his left ear and screamed into it, causing Inuyasha to cringe and roll over grabbing his ear. Shippo just laughed and jumped up and down beside him and sang the Nah Nah song. Kagome laughed and watched the kid annoy Inuyasha for a few moments and then turned to the other two little figures.

Kagome touched the little girl and she instantly started yelling for Sesshoumaru, which to Kagome was odd after hearing him say he had no love for humans. The little girl ran up to Sesshoumaru as soon as she saw him, and Kagome watched the two of them interact. It was soo cute. Sesshoumaru didn't show must emotion, but he did show just enough interest to let Kagome know they knew each other and that he was somehow special to the little girl. The girl saw some fake flowers nearby and began to gather them. Once she had found enough, she made a ringlet. Then she walked up to him. What Kagome saw next was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of the little girl, and she placed the ringlet on top of his head. Just that simple show amazed Kagome, a tear rolled down her cheek, as her smile grew large.

After Inuyasha smacked Shippo hard enough to make him scream and cry, he looked off to the side, seeing the exchange between the little girl and his brother. He began to stifle a snicker as he saw his brother sport the ringlet of flowers, stand up proudly and watch the little girl run circles around him telling him how pretty he looked. After he had seen enough, Inuyasha busted out laughing at his brother sporting a ringlet of flowers. Sure, he had seen Sesshoumaru with that little girl often when they bumped into each other before they became frozen in time. What surprised him was he had no idea he had become close enough to the girl to not be afraid to wear something like that for her.

Sesshoumaru heard the laughing. He knew who it was from, but realized there was nothing to do about it. Fighting his idiot brother was not going to repair his pride. He was happy with Rin, and decided to turn his back since there was no helping it. Rin was happy, that was all that mattered to him at that point.

"Rin. Let's go." Sesshoumaru ordered. The little girl perked up at hearing his voice, stopped dancing and spouted, "Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru!" With that, the two walked off towards the forest so they would not be bothered by Inuyasha.

As soon as Sesshoumaru and Rin disappeared into the trees, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and flicked him in the stomach, knocking him over. "OW! What'd ya do that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted.

"You just don't get it, do ya?" Kagome replied with a look of contempt.

"What? What's wrong with me expressing my feelings? Don't you think that was a bit strange? Him bowing to let a human girl put a ring of flowers on his head?!" Inuyasha shouted as he pointed off in the direction they walked off.

"No, I don't think there's anything wrong with it at all! Why should I feel that way? I thought it was very sweet. She probably sees him as her father figure. I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Kagome replied, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"You obviously don't know him. You didn't even listen to a thing he said! He just contradicted himself! He said he hates humans, and he's always said that! So what the hell is he doing doting over one?" Inuyasha asked. Noticing Kagome hadn't flinched through that, he just added a "Keh, you people are idiots…You know nothing." As he said that last comment, Inuyasha just closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"You're right, I don't know him. So, explain him to me. Tell me about him in your point of view. I know what he said, but I want to know how others see him. What has he done?" Kagome inquired.

"Keh, like you'd care. You heard him; he doesn't give a flying rat's ass about who he is now. So why should what I have to say matter?" Inuyasha stopped ranting when he saw Kagome's face. She was annoyed. He sighed and continued with, "He just wanted revenge on Naraku because he ordered Kohaku to kidnap Rin at one point. Naraku also ordered Kohaku to kill Rin. Sesshoumaru caught him before he could execute his order and he formed a grudge for Naraku ever since. As far as his relationship with the girl, why don't you wake up that stinky little imp over there? I bet he'll be able to tell you why Rin's with him." Inuyasha snorted as he pointed to the little green imp.

Kagome reached over and touched his head. The imp awoke with a start. The first thing he did was look around and saw everybody but Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Wait a minute…Where's Rin?! Rin! Rin!" The imp called out for the little girl. Once he realized she was nowhere in sight, he ran up to Inuyasha and asked, "Have you seen Rin? Or Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just gave a heartfelt "Keh, they went that way." And pointed off towards the forest. The imp ran off into the trees shouting their names once again. "Tsch…Big help he was…" Inuyasha grunted as he once again closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he sat.

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, but we can still ask him later."

"Keh. Like they're ever gonna come out of that forest again. It's not like they were really a part of this group anyways." Inuyasha pointed out.

"So, who actually was a part of your little group?" Kagome asked.

"Basically everyone awake. The only one who didn't awaken was Kikyo." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh. I'm really sorry about her. Wish there was something I could do. You must be angry about it." Kagome replied solemnly.

"Yeah. Well, she is here, only in a different form. I haven't known you for very long, but I've already noticed some similarities in the two of you. Don't worry about me. I'm okay with it. I just want to figure out how we can get our bodies back to normal." Inuyasha thought aloud.

Kagome listened as he expressed his frustrations. One thing bothered her, and she continued to ask the question in her mind. Supposedly, the jewel was not complete when Kikyo died. The question of where the rest of it could be kept going through her head. One thing she did remember hearing Inuyasha say was that Kouga and Kohaku had jewel shards in their bodies. She did feel a pull towards the village for some reason. She couldn't decipher what it could be from, but figured it had to do with there being souls contained in the figures. That's when she decided to try something.

"Kohaku?" Kagome called out.

Kohaku turned to her and looked up. Since he had never seen her before, he stepped a bit closer to the girl next to him. "Yes, I'm Kohaku." He replied.

"I'm Kagome. I am the person who woke you up from your slumber. Can I have a closer look at you? Just for a moment? I need to clarify something." Kagome responded as she extended her hand out onto the table in front of him.

Kohaku stepped back at first. He looked at Sango and Miroku. Miroku nodded and said, "Don't worry, she's really nice. She won't hurt you."

With that answer, Kohaku stepped forward and crawled onto Kagome's hand. Kagome lifted him up and closed her eyes. She could sense something from him. Something powerful. She couldn't place what it was, but she felt like he was a part of her for some reason. Inuyasha noticed the shift in aura in Kagome. As he felt this change, he turned and faced her, eyes open. She looked like she was concentrating very hard. The look on her face reminded him of the look Kikyo had on her face when she used her power of sensory. He knew what she was doing. She was searching for something. He stood up and walked closer to her. It became stronger the closer he got. She was powerful. But he felt something else. Something familiar.

"What is it, Kagome? Do you sense something?" Inuyasha asked as she concentrated.

"Yes. I don't know why, but this boy has some strange power to him. I thought he was only human. For some reason, holding him here, he feels like he's a part of me." Kagome responded as she raised her other hand to touch him with her index finger. Hoping to find where exactly this power was coming from within him. Kohaku got very scared as her hand wandered all over. Since her eyes were closed, it didn't seem like she knew where to touch him. At least, until her finger reached his upper back, over the right shoulder where it stopped suddenly. Sango gasped as she saw where the finger stopped.

"Behind the right hand shoulder! That's where the jewel shard was planted inside him!" Sango shouted. Kagome's eyes shot open and she gasped as well. She was feeling drawn to the shard. Kagome set him down and then went to reach for Kouga.

"Wait, Kagome! Don't wake HIM up!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome's hand stopped as she turned her eyes towards Inuyasha and said, "I need to see if he still has the shards in him! Why? Did this guy annoy you too?"

"Yes! I hate his guts! All he did was compete with me, and try to kill Naraku before me! All he does is act like he's better than me! He wasn't really someone I was friendly with. He always got in the way!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha. Grow up! What's there to compete with him over now? Plus, I don't think he or any of you deserved this fate! I'm gonna wake him up, and there's nothing you can say about it!" Kagome screamed as she reached forward and touched Kouga's head. Kouga woke the same way as Miroku, Sango and Kohaku did. He woke determined to deliver a blow to Naraku. He began shouting insults at the baboon and Miroku ran over to him to stop his attack and to make him aware that the situation was not the same. As Miroku explained, he pointed his staff towards Kagome, directing Kouga's gaze to her.

Inuyasha watched intently and then suddenly went into a defensive stance, and growled loudly. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Keh…You're stupid, woman. You shouldn't have woken him up. I know what he's thinking." Inuyasha shot back as his stance got more evasive and he flexed his hands and cracked his knuckles.

Kagome looked down to Kouga once again as he scrutinized her. Kagome got a strange vibe from him. She didn't know why, but she honestly didn't like the way he looked at her. Miroku saw this, and then stepped out in front of Kouga, his arms stretched wide.

"What's the meaning of this? Why are you all acting like this? What's happened here? And why isn't Naraku attacking anyone?" Kouga inquired.

"Kouga, my name is Kagome. All of you were frozen in time somehow. When that happened, your bodies became what they are now. We are all trying to piece everything together. We're all just as confused as you are. I don't know much about you, or your story, but I have some questions for you." Kagome stated politely.

Kouga looked at Miroku, then at Inuyasha. He noticed how different their bodies were. He walked past Miroku and up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled once again. The growl didn't phase Kouga one bit. He ignored the bristled dog-boy's protest as he reached out and drew his sword. Inuyasha just stared as Kouga looked closely at his sword. "What is this? This is not steel, what material is this?" Kouga asked.

"Plastic. It's fake, though it resembles a rusty sword. Wonder why that happened? I figured only your bodies would be affected by this time freeze." Kagome answered, as she put her hand on her chin deep in thought.

"PlAstic…Okay…Never heard of that. When did this material come about?" Kouga asked as he ran his finger along what should have been the sharp edge of the sword.

"It's been around for about at least as long as I've been alive. I'm only 15 today." Kagome replied.

Kouga just stared at the sword in his hand. He then brought the sword up and hit Inuyasha over the head with it. Inuyasha's head flexed under the sword's force, and then regained its shape after the sword bounced off. Kouga pointed at Inuyasha, dropped the plastic sword and fell to his knees in laughter as he held his belly. Miroku fell to his knees once again, bent over hitting the ground as he laughed. Inuyasha stood there, raised his gaze upwards and lifted his hands to the top of his head to feel if something happened to it. He didn't feel any pain, but he did feel some odd moment of pressure on his head when it was hit with the sword. He couldn't see what was soo funny,

"What's with you guys?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed his head was fine.

Miroku looked up and said, "You should have seen how funny your head looked when he hit it with the sword! It looked like it was cut in half, but then it bounced back the way it was!" Miroku got another replay of the image in his head, and he fell over to his side as he laughed even harder.

Shippo then jumped out from nowhere, landed on Inuyasha's head, and felt himself sink a bit. He jumped up and down a couple of times. "His head's full of springs!" Sango saw what Shippo did and began to laugh along with Kohaku.

Once Shippo was in the air, Inuyasha looked up and batted him away before he could land on his head again. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Inuyasha shouted to the rest of them. He was getting annoyed by the fact that whenever anything funny or stupid happened, it had to do with HIM. His outburst did nothing for him. Once he realized they were going to see him for nothing but comic relief, he figured he'd might as well just walk away. So, he turned and headed towards the Goshinboku. Kagome saw his disposition and didn't want him to be hurt.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at her and show her how he felt. Kagome responded with trust and understanding in her eyes. He turned to her and smiled. She was the only one who could comfort him just by looking at him with her eyes. What he felt for her was unexpected. He had only just met her, but she presented the qualities he loved about Kikyo. Just by realizing that in those few short moments, he knew he could definitely move on.

Kagome gave Inuyasha her undivided attention 'til she noticed something. She noticed it wasn't as bright in the room as it was earlier. She looked out the window and saw it was sunset. She couldn't believe how much time had passed just paying attention to these souls. Kagome turned in her chair, stood up and walked to turn on the lights. She looked at her clock and saw it was about 6 O'clock in the evening.

That's when she remembered something important. She had homework due the next day. "Ah! I have to do my math homework!" She shouted.

Inuyasha quirked his eyes and asked, "Huh? What's home work?"

"Oh, it's just something I have to do for school." Kagome answered as she searched through her bag for her books.

"What's school? Is that more important than this?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

Kagome set her books down on the desk across the room and thought for a second. He made a good point. But what would she say if she didn't finish her assignment? Plus, how much longer would it take to solve their mystery? She thought it over for a second and then turned towards the inquiring hanyou. "Well, it won't take very long. Would you like to join me over here? I'm sure you could use some peace and quiet from the others."

Inuyasha thought for a second as he turned towards his two 'companions' as they laughed and joked and then back to Kagome. He nodded his head, and Kagome came by to pull her chair over to her desk and carry Inuyasha in her free hand. She set him down on the desk, sat down and opened her books. He walked over towards her text book and looked at what was written in it. He could understand the writing, but he didn't understand what the weird symbols meant.

He pointed to a division sign and asked, "What's that?"

Kagome explained the reason for it, and explain a bit of the concept of math. Inuyasha just sat there and listened. He scratched his head, and replied, "I still don't get it. What's so important about this stuff? What's it used for?"

"Oh, you have no idea how important this stuff is, and how much we use it nowadays. It can help you figure out the distance from one point to another, help you figure out change for payments of money, and help you find out how much half of something is and stuff like that. It can help you know how close you have to be in order to deliver a finishing blow to an enemy." Kagome stated as she shrugged and smiled.

"Keh, I did well at defeating enemies in the past without this math mumbo jumbo. Why would I want to learn that stuff now?" Inuyasha retorted as she picked up her pencil and began to write in her notebook.

"Well, I don't know what it was like in the feudal era. Maybe you didn't need it to survive in your time. In my time, we rely heavily on this knowledge. You may find it may come quite in handy if you really know what you're doing and you know where and when to apply it." She responded as she read and wrote out her first math problem.

"Keh." Was all he muttered as he sat down on the desktop. He noticed a strange sound he made as his butt hit the hard wooden surface. She looked at him wondering if he had fallen over, and saw him looking under his hakama at himself. She dropped her pencil and giggled as she put her hand over her mouth. Inuyasha pulled his gaze from his nether regions and stared at her with a 'what are you looking at' look.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought you fell over or something. I didn't realize you just sat down." Kagome tried to regain her composure as he tied his hakama, crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest, proud and tall. He couldn't say anything mean to her. She was only wondering about his safety. Sure, she laughed at the situation, but she at least apologized for it.

Kagome cleared her throat and picked up her pencil to get going on her math assignment with the hanyou sitting close by, watching her with interest. The two stayed like that until the sun went down on her day of birth, with the sounds of two idiots still laughing their butts off in the background.

Well, well, well…looks like something's getting solved quickly, ne? This chappy was a nice sized one, and I hope you enjoyed the antics. I had no idea how this one was going to be played out, but I had fun writing it, and I wouldn't change a thing. I knew this fic was gonna be a short one when I started it, but I didn't think it was gonna have a similar plot twist like Rumiko's such as where they have a huge mystery to figure out. I mainly just thought it was gonna be a fic filled with random craziness for no apparent reason or plot, and look at what it's turned out to become? Funny, ne? Anyways, this one will be ending soon, but believe me, I know how this fic will end, and you'll love it Well, 'til next time! Ja ne!


	7. Sweet Dreams

**I do not own Inuyasha & company.**

Hey everybody! As I promised, the new chapter has been written and posted on schedule. I would like to clear up a little confusion about the storyline of this fic. Now I have gotten comments from reviewers saying that this fic is like the movie, The Indian in the Cupboard. I am curious as to what it is exactly that makes this storyline a lot like that movie. Just to clarify, I did not get the idea from Indian in the Cupboard, but from my own mind. My father made my mother a Victorian village for Christmas quite a few years back, which included ceramic houses that my mother painted, figurines of people and animals, a train that went around the village, cars, etc. Then this idea came to my mind one night, "What if the figurines came to life while I was not looking?" Now, I understand that's not exactly what happened here, but I have original storylines that were written a long time ago that apply to this idea and I plan to turn it into a children's series. It's just that this fic has turned out the way it has to make it funny and interesting. It's been a while since I've seen The Indian in the Cupboard. I can only think that the only resemblance is that a little figurine comes to life. So, now that you know where I **truly** came up with the idea for this fic, I certainly hope that clears all that confusion up, okay.

**Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams**

As Kagome worked on her homework, Inuyasha had been watching her intently in silence. He sat and watched her concentrate as he sat Indian style and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome went over her math homework and then went to her English homework. While she worked on her English, she said some of the phrases aloud to make sure she was getting the pronunciation correct. As she did that, Inuyasha began to ask her what it was she was saying. It was interesting to him because he had never heard such a language before. She explained where the language came from, and what each word meant. Kagome noticed how much easier she was learning the second language due to Inuyasha's interest. Kagome was getting used to him being with her, even if they had only just met.

As Kagome was quizzing Inuyasha on some words for fun, her mother called up letting her know that dinner was ready. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at the village. She didn't really want to leave, but she decided she would, so no one would come up to get her.

"I'm gonna go eat for a bit. Did you want me to take you back to the village?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she got up from her chair.

"Uh…I guess." He replied as he turned and looked at the village. He noticed it had become quiet over in that direction. He figured he could tolerate them as long as they were finished laughing.

"Okay, here." Kagome held out her hand, and Inuyasha climbed on. She walked him over, set him down next to Kikyo's shrine and then looked at the other figurines. They had all laughed themselves to sleep.

Inuyasha looked down onto the village grounds and saw the site of them all sprawled out on their backs just snoring away. Inuyasha turned to Kagome as she took a step and then asked, "Kagome? Do you think it would be okay if I spent more time with you tonight? After you come back?"

"Sure, I won't be up too much longer, but since everyone's asleep, that's fine with me." Kagome answered with a nod and a smile as she turned towards her door and closed it as she left.

Inuyasha turned to the village and decided to just sit down and collect his thoughts. Everything that had happened that day was strange. The fact that time froze was what intrigued him the most. He needed to figure this out with Kagome since everyone else was asleep and obviously not paying attention to the possibilities. It seemed like everyone else was taking everythint as something funny. To Inuyasha, it was serious. He certainly didn't like being a plastic figurine. He wanted his body back, and not having his powers was bothering him.

* * *

As Kagome walked down the steps, she once again heard noises and voices from the kitchen. It seemed like dejavu. It reminded her of that morning when she walked down the stairs to leave for school. When she arrived in the kitchen for dinner, she saw that her mom had cooked a huge pot of stew, and rice. As she sat down, they all asked her about the Village and if she was enjoying the figurines. She had to think for a second. She decided to remain impartial to the question and say that she loved the figurines and thought they looked very original, and that they looked almost too real to be made from the imagination of some artist or crafter. 

Kagome decided to ask Grandpa where he had found them. She figured he had found them at some auction, or at some very unusual store due to their intricacy. She was right. He had indeed found them at and unusual store in downtown Tokyo. Supposedly, they had been found many years ago by a family, and that family handed them down through the generations. Since the figures were soo beautiful, they kept them as inheritance, figuring they'd be worth something in the future. Grandpa had automatically recognized Inuyasha, due to the shrine's legend, and wondered if they were made after them, and maybe some Lord's child had lost them during a skirmish or something along those lines. According to the storeowner, no one knew the legend or who made the figurines during the feudal era.

Well, who would've thought they'd be worth soo much more than money could ever pay for them, especially once they've returned to their full exuberance. What a shocker that would be to Grandpa, to see the legends come to life before his very eyes? What Grandpa thought was most unusual about them was how they looked as if they were made with the same materials they make dolls with in the present. He wondered how that was possible if they were handed down from the Feudal era if those materials didn't even exist during those times. Kagome began to wonder the same thing. Could it have been a foretelling of when they'd awaken?

"I don't know, I think that store owner was pulling my chain. I bet they were made somewhere else, and he just made that story up. They're too intricately made, and the materials, it's impossible for them to have existed that long. Most dolls were made of cloth back in those days." Grandpa eluded.

"Hmm…I don't know, Grandpa. You said that even the storeowner didn't know about the legend. I guess the legend only exists in the immediate area, and not every family survived through to this era. As far as where they came from is a mystery." Kagome said as she rested her chin on her hand and stared off into the distance thinking.

Even though Kagome knew where they came from, she couldn't just come out and say that to them. The figurines were the main subject throughout dinner. Once dinner was over, Kagome's mother pulled a cake out of the fridge, and they added fifteen candles to be lit. As they finished lighting the candles, they turned off the lights and sang happy birthday to Kagome as she blew out the candles when she made her wish. They ate cake, gave her a few more presents, and they had a good time celebrating.

* * *

About a half hour later, Kagome grabbed her gifts and headed back up to her room. When she opened her door, she walked up to her bed and set down her new shirt from her mom and the stuffed doggy from her younger brother Souta. She walked up to her dresser and put her new pair of earrings from her mom in her small jewelry box and then turned to look at the peaceful village when she noticed a dog-eared figurine missing…She turned around when she heard something from under her closet door. She walked over to her closet and opened the door. 

She found Inuyasha looking up at a set of clothes. They were her priestess clothes. Red hakama and white kimono. She wondered what he was doing there in her closet. It didn't look like he had disturbed anything.

"What are you doing in here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, uh…I was curious as to what was behind this door. I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around and looked up.

"Oh, no…I just wondered what had drawn you to crawl under my closet door like a mouse." Kagome said as she giggled.

"What's soo funny? Everyone was asleep, so I got bored…"

"It's okay. You said you wanted to spend more time with me. I have the rest of the evening. Plus I thought I'd tell ya something interesting." Kagome said as she lent him her hand and he climbed on. She then took him across the room and sat him down on the bed next to her.

"What did ya need to tell me?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down facing her.

"Well, I asked Grandpa how he came upon you guys. He said he found you all in a strange shop in downtown Tokyo. Supposedly, the storeowner said a family from the feudal era found all of you and kept all of you in the family as inheritance, thinking you all would be worth lots of money. Word has it you guys belonged to some Lord's child or something, but lost you all in a skirmish. That's about all the storeowner could tell Grandpa. He doesn't believe the story though, especially with how you all wound up turning out, being made out of plastic and all. He thinks he was ripped off by a stupid story. The only thing is, no one in this area knows about your tale. My grandfather knows that's the legend this shrine we live at represents." Kagome explained as Inuyasha watched her intently.

"Legend, huh?" Inuyasha snorted as he looked down and shook his head. "That's all we've become? A legend only known by four people? With everything we've been through, we have not been noted in history. Makes it all seem like it was in vain." He said with a down tone.

"No, I don't think it was. Someone screwed with your lives, it mattered to you, but obviously, most of everything that may have happened to everyone around you was too shady to be considered anything but too strange to be true. These days, most happenings such as those are considered like ghost stories and fables, not reality." Kagome shrugged.

"Ghost stories? GHOST STORIES?!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up and raised his fist. "It was true! All true! I swear! I have no way of proving it to you other than my standing here in this form! This is reality! How can people dismiss what happened in the past as fiction? Doesn't anyone believe that the impossible can and will happen?" Inuyasha started pacing as he went on.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. My best guess is that it's easier to believe that their eyes were playing tricks on them, or it was a hallucination brought on by something than to believe it was the truth. It's called, 'ignorance is bliss'. Have you ever heard of that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stopped pacing and faced her as he said, "Keh…What a childish excuse. I went through hell, and they thought they were on an alcohol buzz! I can't believe this!" He shook his fists in the air once again. He stopped suddenly, put his hands over his face and just sat down, as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"I believe you, Inuyasha. I feel bad for what you've been through. You've been very strong, and I certainly hope that we'll be able to figure this out and get you all back to normal. With everything I've seen and felt I can't remain ignorant. I am just as much a part of this as you are now. I wasn't sure how you'd take all that, but I had to tell you as soon as I got back. This is very fishy, and I'm willing to do what I can to help." Kagome responded.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe to calm himself and removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes. What she said was exactly what he needed to hear. He felt drawn to her all right. She had what he needed in many ways. At least there was one person he could depend on. He looked into her eyes and saw the love she felt for him.

He smiled and said, "Thank you. I am glad you found me and the rest of them as well, no matter how annoying they all can be. I just feel lost right now. I don't know where I am, what I'm supposed to do, or where I'm going from here. I can tell a lot has changed since my time. I'm worried about what's going to happen after we figure everything out and we all go back to normal. I don't think it would be a pleasure living in your era. I'm going to need you even more at that point."

Kagome returned the smile and looked at the clock. It said 10:00pm. Kagome had to get up for school the next morning. She had no idea how much longer she should stay up. She didn't want to ignore the subject, but she couldn't afford to stay up all night trying to figure it out either. She decided to let Inuyasha know that she needed to continue the subject the next day, and hopefully she could come up with more ideas on the subject.

"Inuyasha, I'd hate to upset you, but it's getting late, and I have to wake up early for school tomorrow. I usually go to sleep around now. Plus, I wanna sleep on this to see if I can have more ideas through sleep and not concentrating on it. I have a lot of questions right now, but they are all jumbled and I don't know how to ask them." Kagome mentioned as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh. Okay. I won't keep you up. I guess you could say it's been a long day. Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Sure."

"Do you mind if I stay here with you? I feel comfort when I'm near you." Inuyasha said with blush appearing on his cheeks.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she scooped him up and placed him on her nightstand beside her bed, right near her pillow. "This way I won't roll over on you as I sleep." Kagome said as she set her clock.

Inuyasha watched as she got up from her bed, hung up her new shirt and grabbed her nightclothes. "I'll be back, I'm just gonna get changed in the bathroom, okay?" Inuyasha nodded as she opened the door and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Inuyasha looked at a little stuffed puppy that sat on her nightstand. It was about the same height as him, and he figured it was soft enough to lean up against for the night. Once he was settled, Kagome returned and put her dirty clothes in her hamper. After that she turned off the light, crawled under the covers and laid her head on her pillow as she looked at Inuyasha.

What she saw amazed her. His eyes reflected the glow of the moonlight coming through her window. She didn't expect that since he was a figurine. His hair reflected the light as well. It was very ghostly. She was in awe at how beautiful he was in the moonlight. For some reason, that look he was giving her was familiar somehow. She felt as though she had seen it somehow. Because she was concentrating on remembering his vision, she didn't notice he was bothered by her stare.

"What? I thought you were going to bed." Inuyasha said with an irritated sound in his voice.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just that I could swear I've seen you like this before, only not as a figurine. Why does it feel like I've seen you like this before? Do you recall you and Kikyo together at night? In the moonlight?" Kagome asked as she averted her eyes.

"Yeah, we've met in the moonlight." Inuyasha responded as he closed his eyes and tried to remember that night himself. A night he'll never forget. The night when he decided to make the wish to become human, before Naraku messed everything up.

"You don't have to tell me what took place. It's really none of my business anyways. I may be her reincarnation, but I'm still myself. It's your decision what you want to reveal to me. Maybe I'll dream of the answer to your predicament." Kagome spouted as she turned onto her side and looked on at him with her hand under the pillow.

"Oh. No, it was nothing like that. It was just the night of our first kiss, and when I decided to wish on the jewel to become human and live with her. That night it was a full moon, and it was shining through the trees. She said that my eyes and hair reflected the moonlight and I looked almost like a ghost to her. It was rather strange something like that coming from her. That was the first time she ever called me a ghost." Inuyasha chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, and began to blush.

"Oh, I was afraid it was something else that had happened…That scene seemed soo precious to me, and I wasn't even there! Kinda freaky…" Kagome replied as she averted her eyes once again.

Inuyasha chuckled again, and said, "Oh no, we never got **that** far. I mean, we did fall in love that night, but neither one of us instigated anything close to **that.**" Inuyasha informed her as he looked at the table in front of him.

"Okay, uh…not that it would have mattered to me if you two had gone that far. Okay…I'll shut up now…Oyasumi, Inuyasha." Kagome yawned out as she rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes.

"Oyasumi, Kagome." Inuyasha said as his mind said, 'Kikyo'. He closed his eyes as well and remembered that very night. What he said, how it happened, and how her lips felt as they kissed. That was the happiest night of his life. The only thought going through his heart, was how he'd love to relive that night. When his life finally made sense for once. He thought he realized his place. Where he belonged, what his direction was. He knew in his heart what he wanted for once. He would've been soo happy.

**Dream sequence**

She rode the horse quickly. She knew she didn't have much time. She could feel his miasma. It was so strong she could smell the fowl stench. She didn't even need to ask where he had been in order to find him. She made sure she had enough arrows in her quiver before she left so that she may decimate him to oblivion, once and for all.

She came upon a clearing where the stench grew the strongest. That was where he stood. Out in the open with a smile on his face, as if he was waiting for her. As if he baited her to come to him. She stopped the horse and jumped off, keeping her gaze on him. The smile he showed was a cocky one, as if he was hiding something.

She stepped away from the horse and squared her shoulders with his. She was ready for anything he could dish out. She knew he had the jewel, and she was gonna fight him to her death to get it back. She gave him the most shards found on purpose, for this reason. To be able to use it to get rid of him. She knew she wasn't the only one who was searching for him. She knew she had to work fast before they arrived. Before Inuyasha could stop her. That was her fight. She helped this man when he was destitute and she should have just killed him when she had the chance. That was her mess to clean up. She felt Inuyasha should never have to pay for her mistake.

"Kikyo. You followed my scent. I know what you want. I'd love to see you try to get it from me." Naraku boasted and he removed his baboon pelt.

Kikyo did not reply in words. Instead, she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and cocked it in her bow, ready to release it at his heart. Naraku grunted as he watched her look at him with utter disgust.

"You think you can do me in, don't you. Just with arrows? It'll take a lot more than that, Kikyo." Naraku pointed out as he revealed one of his new talents with the use of the shards. His hand extended into more like spears than fingers.

"You think I'm afraid of you? You're dead wrong. I'm already dead, what have I got to loose?" Kikyo shouted as she released the arrow.

Once the arrow left her bow, she saw he had extended his spears towards her and she dodged quickly and ran around to the side as she grabbed another arrow and instead of cocking it in her bow, she stabbed him in the side where she felt the power of the jewel. He soon caught up to her actions and sent his spear fingers in her direction and as soon as she stabbed him, he stabbed her from behind.

She was in excruciating pain, but she ignored it and tried to wrench the jewel out of him with the arrow. He stabbed her with his other hand of fingers and she finally caught the jewel in her hand. As soon as the jewel was removed from his body, the spear fingers disappeared and returned to regular fingers and his power became what it was before he had gotten a hold of the large shard. Suddenly, as she laid there in the grass, clutching the jewel to her chest, she saw he was coming to deal the final blow. She began to wish to have another chance to complete the jewel and her world went dark.

Then, all of a sudden all she could see was the jewel shard shining amongst the darkness. Then she saw it disappear. Her own body appeared and a light shone out of her belly as her body disappeared into the background.

**End of dream sequence**

Kagome sat up immediately with a loud gasp. Loud enough to wake Inuyasha up out of a dead sleep. She was sweaty, breathing very hard, and she felt some pain in her shoulder. She had no idea what that dream meant, but it seemed as if it was real! That's when she remembered, the baboon pelt was removed from a man. Naraku. She knew she couldn't sleep any longer.

"What's wrong? Was it a nightmare? What did you dream?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I think it was the fight Sesshoumaru mentioned. The one between Kikyo and Naraku. It felt as if it was real. I even felt the pain he inflicted on her. She tried soo hard, and she still failed. I saw it all, Inuyasha. She fought bravely. I can't believe he could be soo heartless." Kagome stated as she sat there shivering.

"Was that all?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to the edge of the table, jumped onto the bed and stepped up to her hand.

Kagome looked down at him as she felt his hand on hers. His stare was fearful. "No, there's more. I just don't know how to explain it. I don't know what it means. It was kinda weird." Kagome replied as she stared into his reflecting eyes.

"Tell me what you can. Maybe it can give us answers." Inuyasha stated anxiously.

"Well, after the world went black, I saw what looked like the jewel floating amongst the blackness. Then it disappeared and then my body appeared and a light shone out from my stomach. It looked like the same light that was shining from the jewel before my body appeared. What do you think that means?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she closed her eyes to imagine it again.

"You said you saw the jewel, then a light coming out from your stomach. Didn't you say you felt like Kohaku was a part of you? And you felt drawn to Kouga as well? They both had shards inside them when they were alive. Could that mean…" He broke off as the two looked into each other's eyes and then to her stomach.

Kagome finally made the connection. "It's inside me. I've had it all along. Why? Why would I have it?" She asked as she put her hands on her belly pushing in for a feel for something like the jewel.

Inuyasha walked up, climbed over her right leg, then walked up to her tummy and put his hands to where her hand was. "Where exactly do you remember seeing the light come from in your dream?" Inuyasha asked his eyes serious and pensive.

"Here." She said as she placed her hand just to the right of her belly button. Inuyasha stepped up closer, and lifted up her shirt just a tad before she screeched just and slapped him away.

"Ow! What didjya do that for?!" Inuyasha blurted out as he shook his head and got the hair out of his face.

"What were you thinking? You were lifting up my shirt! Why didn't you warn me?" She asked angrily.

"I didn't know you were gonna freak over it! Ya didn't have ta hit me! Damn!" Inuyasha snorted as he sat up and looked at her with a sneer.

"I didn't mean to, it was just a reaction. Okay, then. What were you meaning to do?" Kagome asked him as she leaned in close to look him in the eye.

"I just wanted to see if I could feel the power of the jewel through your skin, that's all! I wasn't gonna look at anything else, geeze! I'm not a perve!" Inuyasha spouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, that's fine, but I'll lift my shirt just enough for you to touch that spot." Kagome replied as she lifted up the bottom of her nightshirt, exposing her belly to him.

Inuyasha walked up to her, uncrossed his arms, placed his hands on her belly and closed his eyes. He could feel it. The jewel's power was coming from that direct spot. He couldn't tell how far in her body the jewel was, but he could feel it well enough to know she harbored it inside her, like a baby waiting to be born.

"It's there. I can feel it. I don't know how much flesh hides it, but this is the spot where it lies inside you." He mentioned out loud to her as he knelt in front of her and placed his head against her belly.

Kagome didn't know how to react but to just watch him as he closed his eyes, and began to make a strange sound. It sounded like a content growl, but it soothed her, rather than scare her. 'So the jewel has been hidden inside me. No wonder I've been able to wake them all. I was beginning to wonder why all this was happening to me. This proves even more that I am the reincarnation of his lost love.' Kagome thought to herself as she closed her eyes and let Inuyasha show her affection she had never known existed as the night flew by without them knowing.

* * *

Wow, this is interesting, isn't it? Heh heh heh…Yes, I planned for the jewel to be inside her tummy, but I personally like how this chapter went. Yeah, there wasn't as much comedy as there was romance and serious tones. I think this one played out very well, and guess what! We have finally moved onto another day in the fic! Yay! Hee hee! Boy, I must have written almost every minute or hour in that day so far! Save for when she was at school…Well, as you can see, this fic will be ending soon, and I hope you all enjoy what's to come, ne? Thanks again for your support, and I'm still having fun with this fic! Ja ne! 


	8. Whoa

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, this chapter should be interesting. Kagome now knows the jewel is inside her belly…Now what? Hmm…I'd like to know too… :-/ Well, enjoy! 

**Chapter 8: Whoa…**

Kagome awoke to the dinging of her alarm clock. She had no idea when she had fallen asleep. She reached over and switched off the alarm, then rubbed her eyes. She suddenly felt a chill. She looked to her tummy area and saw the sweetest thing. Apparently, she had just laid back and Inuyasha just sprawled himself over her tummy. He was on his stomach, head looking off to the side.

As he laid there snoring, she reached over to him and extended her finger to touch the tip of his ear, to see if it would twitch. She jostled the fur at the end a bit, and sure enough, the ear twitched. She smiled and tried not to giggle so she would not wake him. She continued to bug his ear when he brought his hand up to rub his ear with his hand. He used the back of his hand like a dog, then his hand fell flat back to her tummy.

She looked over to the clock and saw that whether or not Inuyasha was still tired, she needed to get ready for school. She decided to try to slip her hands under him slowly as to not disturb him too much. Once he was nestled in her hands, she slowly sat up. She turned to the side, swept her legs over the edge of the bed and then stood up.

Keeping her eyes on the slumbering hanyou, she padded over to the village to lay him down near Kikyo's tomb. She slid her hands from under him and stood there watching as he peacefully slumbered. To her, he seemed angelic. His look was unusual but very exotic. Kikyo was lucky to find such a handsome young man, but not only that, they fell in love.

What amazed Kagome was how he acted around her. He gave her respect, and trusted her over any of the others. Those eyes of his would forever be engraved in her heart and mind. If there truly was a way for her to return them to their normal bodies, she wondered what he would want to do next. He said he would need her most after his return to normal. She wondered what he meant by that. He had opened up to her soo easily; it was a bit strange. Since she noticed he still snored away below after her thoughts flew by, she decided to let him be and get herself ready for school.

* * *

Inuyasha dreamt of his times with Kikyo, and what they had been through in their past lives. He truly missed her, but he was willing to let go. Kagome was the one holding him up. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves and they seemed to not take it seriously. Even Miroku surprised him. It seemed like they all acted like they were all on vacation. 'Tsch' He thought to himself as he began to regain consciousness. He felt a hard and course surface under him, instead of the softness of Kagome's belly.

As he opened his eyes, he lifted the upper half of his body and looked around. He saw he was back in the village. He looked about the room for Kagome. She was nowhere to be found. He sat up tall and looked down at his companions as they chatted softly. They sat in a circle in the middle of the clearing. Inuyasha could hear what they were saying plain as day. They were wondering about what measures should be taken to find a way to get them back to normal.

'Hmm…I wonder if I should tell them what Kagome and I found out last night.' Inuyasha asked himself. He decided to listen and see if they had yet figured anything out.

"This is very odd. So, time stopped for us. Why didn't it stop for the people around us? Why just us specifically? I think that's the oddest part of all of this." Miroku observed.

"Yeah. Unless it was Kikyo's wish all along. Maybe she wanted us to be given a chance to live our lives in a different era." Sango stated.

"Hmm…That is interesting, but wasn't she mainly a loner? She wasn't very close with us. She was only connected to us specifically through Inuyasha. I don't ever remember her even caring about our safety or welfare." Miroku stated.

"Ah, that is where ye are wrong, monk." Kaede interrupted. "Kikyo was in fact a priestess. It is the job of the priestess to protect everyone from such spirits as Naraku. Whether or not she showed you all affection or friendship, she did try her hardest to protect all of you."

"You really think so? It just seemed like she seemed very…how should I say it…detached from us the whole time. Inuyasha was the only one out of all of us who could get her to even smile. She would just give us these looks like we were not worth it." Sango said as she averted her eyes to the fake grass in front of her.

"She was a very serious priestess indeed. She had been that way for as long as I've been around. The only one who could soften her façade was Inuyasha himself." Kaede mentioned.

"I just don't get it, how could he fall for someone soo cold? I mean, she may have had her reasons for relaying that kind of rep, but why would he find that attractive?" Sango inquired.

"Ah, ye have not asked him have ye? Only he can explain that, I'm afraid. Even I am oblivious to the answer to that." Kaede stated as they all turned his way and looked at him inquisitively.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted from beside Kikyo's tomb.

"We have something we need to ask you, Inuyasha." Miroku shouted.

"Huh…Sure you do…Like I would answer the questions about Kikyo and me…Why would you even care? She had nothing to do with you all. It's none of your business." Inuyasha drawled out as he stood up tall and crossed his arms over his chest, his head held high.

"I assure you, Inuyasha, we're just curious as to why you two even had a relationship. We just wanna understand why we were included in her last wish when we meant nothing to her." Miroku shouted as Inuyasha jumped down from the hilltop and landed right near the circle. "Why wasn't it just you who was saved along with her instead of all of us?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha stood tall above him.

"Keh…You think you're worthy of that info? Honestly, our relationship is not to be discussed. But, as far as saving all of you, I really can't say. All I know is that she did not want me to be involved with Naraku. She wanted me to leave it all to her and step aside. I refused because only I could protect her from him. When she decided to disobey me, she died again, taking the jewel with her the same way as the first time. Seems like a vicious cycle." Inuyasha stated as his arms fell to his sides and his gaze fell to the middle of the circle.

"So, there's nothing you could tell us to figure out where we go from here? You and Kagome have been kinda chummy since she discovered her ability to awaken us." Miroku pointed out as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Inuyasha answered in annoyance.

"Oh, no reason…Just wondering how your two heads are working out, especially since you get along with her better than even your own companions." Miroku closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure…As if I'm gonna fall for that one." Inuyasha challenged as he looked away, nose in the air.

"Why are you soo secretive, Inuyasha? You know you can tell us anything. We won't judge you. We've been open with you in the past, why should you treat us any different? Don't forget, this includes **all** of us, not just you. We have a right to know if you've found anything out." Sango complained.

"I know, I just don't know how to put it! If you really wanna know, why don't you wait and ask Kagome when she gets back?" Inuyasha shouted as he pouted, he didn't like being put on the spot about his feelings.

"Aw, come on, Inuyasha! It's not like we will exploit how you feel! Your feelings are the catalyst here! Your heart is very important in this, and it's about time you spill it, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled in annoyance.

"Keh" Was all he let out as he turned and started to walk away.

Miroku got up from his spot and ran to walk next to him. "Hey, Inuyasha…you know you can always talk to me, brother to brother. If there is anyone who knows about relationships, it's me. If there's anything, you don't want them to know, you can be assured they won't find out. Why don't we talk like old times?" Inuyasha stopped and looked him in the eye with a look of contempt.

"Why would I pour my heart out to you, you letch?" Inuyasha pointed out as he pushed Miroku away and kept on walking.

"Are you okay, Miroku?" Sango asked as she ran to his side.

"Yes, I'm fine." Miroku said not taking his eyes off the hanyou.

"What should we do? Should we wait, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"It seems that's the only option right now. Inuyasha has never really been able to open up to us in the past. His heart is sealed with a lock and key. I'm guessing Kagome holds the key Kikyo once held." Miroku pointed out as he got to his feet. Sango and Miroku decided to walk back to the others to see if they could find another route to take in thought.

Inuyasha walked off into the trees and decided to stay away from their inquiries. He knew how he felt, but he was not ready for questions about his feelings towards the late priestess. He always saw himself strong when he didn't open up to them. He felt his heart and life were twisted enough. The last thing he wanted was for them to read him like a book. He knew they would not judge him, but 'she' was his weakness and still, he felt like a boy rather than a tough half demon when he thought about what he could have had with her.

Inuyasha didn't want them to think he had gone soft. He knew how his brother saw Kikyo. When his brother stated how ignorant he was for falling for someone who could kill him, it hurt his pride. He lost respect for his older brother because of that. Not that he had much respect for Sesshoumaru in the first place. He wished he had snatched a ride with Kagome to school. Learning more about her world sounded much more interesting than that drivel they wanted to ask him.

The last thing Inuyasha wanted at that point was to hear Miroku's advice on how to get a girl to fall in love with him. Inuyasha was independent in that area and he seemed not to have any problems with it. He was secure in how he felt for both mikos. Why would he need to know Miroku's perverted ways of wooing a woman? His feelings, thoughts, and heart would remain his and whomever he'd fall for. None other than that. Why did it seem like everyone was more focused on what he planned than what may happen to them?

"Keh!" was the only sound heard from the trees off to the side of the clearing the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

The day went by in a daze for Kagome. Her mind was focused on Inuyasha and the predicament at home. She just could not focus on school. It bothered her about what happened that morning. That dream, and then Inuyasha finding out that she harbored the jewel within her. She needed to have it removed, but how? How could she ask to have that done without pointing out Inuyasha and his companions? That seemed impossible.

She looked off at the blackboard in her Math class with her eyes unfocused. The class, of course, did not stand still for her, and the teacher decided to ask Kagome a question. Kagome gave no reaction or answer 'til the teacher walked up to her and hit her over the head with the eraser in his hand to get her attention.

Kagome snapped to attention and the class laughed as the teacher glared at her and said, "Higurashi, maybe you'd like to daydream in the hall?"

Kagome stood up and walked out of the classroom. She stood against the wall as she stared out the window from the second floor hall, looking out over the courtyard. After that, she felt she needed to solve the problem at home quickly so she wouldn't zone off in school like she had been. Her mind was so full of information, ideas, and questions. She couldn't make sense out of it. That and her brain wouldn't shut-up about the whole ordeal either.

"I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now? I hope the others are getting along with him. They seem to be very critical of his feelings, his ideals and what he does. It's strange how they see him. What was it that had held them together when he acts towards them as he has since they've awoken?" Kagome said to herself as she stood there, enjoying the view, wondering what it had to have been like during the feudal era.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had gotten bored sitting amongst the trees, listening to the drivel his companions have been discussing. He decided to go out exploring and seeing a bit more of Kagome's world. He turned to walk out of the trees and just kept on walking towards Kikyo's tomb when Miroku called out to get his attention once again.

Inuyasha turned, yelled a "Keh!" and just jumped off the edge. Miroku sat back down and decided to just give up.

As soon as Inuyasha hit the floor, he got to his feet and then turned towards Kagome's bedroom door. Just as he was about to reach it, he heard footsteps coming close from outside the bedroom. He turned to look for a place to hide. He looked to his right, and saw her bed. He ran for the shadows when the door suddenly opened, and her grandfather entered.

"Now, let's see what she's been doing with you all…" Her grandfather said as he rubbed his hands together and stepped over to the table. Inuyasha swallowed hard, thankful he had jumped off the table. He was safe, but what about the others? What had they done to protect their identity?

Inuyasha crawled up to the edge of the bed skirt and looked out towards the table. He was too low to see what was going on in the village. It seemed like her grandpa was eyeing everything. Inuyasha tried to remain as quiet as possible.

"Huh…Interesting…Why are these figurines sitting in a circle? Where are their weapons? And where did that important figurine go? Where's the hanyou?" Grandpa asked aloud as he turned to look around the bedroom, wondering if she put him in a special place in her room.

Grandpa looked on her desk, on her bedside table, on her dresser. At that point, Inuyasha was beginning to get nervous. He was running out of places to look. Inuyasha decided that if her grandpa turned his back long enough, he would make a dash for the hallway. That was when the cat, Buyo suddenly waltzed in the room, purring loudly.

Inuyasha stepped back behind the bed skirt and just watched the shadows. The last thing he wanted was for that cat to get a hold of him. He was stuck for sure. That cat would definitely catch him if he made himself known, and there was nothing for him to hide behind under Kagome's bed. When he backed up to the wall, he felt the other side of the bed skirt when his hand touched it. He got an idea.

Grandpa was getting frustrated. He liked the hanyou the most, but he really wanted to give him a good looking over to see if he recognized anything about him. He supposedly had a sword at his hip, and he wanted to see if the sword was still in its rustic form, or not. It had been bothering him since last night, and he just had to get a good and close look at it to be sure.

Once Grandpa realized he had looked in every possible place in her bedroom, he then turned towards the bed. He scrutinized the bed to see if she may have left him under the covers. Of course, he figured she wouldn't be stupid enough to take him into bed with her and sleep with such a valuable figurine. When he noticed there were no lumps under the pristinely fixed bedspread, he decided to look in the last place. Under the bed itself.

Grandpa then got down on one knee and steadied himself to bend over to have a look. When he lifted up the bed skirt and the comforter, he saw the floor under her bed held no secrets, or the hanyou he sought. "Hmm…I wonder if she took him with her to school. But she's a bit old for show and tell…" He said as he let the material drop back to the floor and he got up and then decided he would check with her when she arrived home.

Inuyasha held on for dear life to the bed skirt against the wall. He knew the old man was gone, but what about the cat? He found himself in a tight spot, especially when he suddenly heard the purring feline scurry under the bed curiously. Inuyasha bit his lip as he hoped that he would remain unseen and unfound. The last thing he wanted was to be mauled by a cat with claws as big as his feet.

When the purring stopped, he let out a sigh, and was just about to let go when he felt something wet and rough touch the bottom of his foot. He stayed perfectly still, wondering what the cat was gonna do. That was when the cat stopped licking and decided to get a good hold on the hanyou's foot and start to pull at it. Inuyasha tried to stay quiet, but when the cat started to really tug on his foot, he growled loudly, hoping to get the cat to let go of his foot. He didn't want the cat to drag him out of the bedroom. He didn't want to be dragged up to the old man like a prize mouse.

When the cat wouldn't relent in trying to get Inuyasha out of his hiding place, Inuyasha tried kicking the cat in the nose with his free foot. That was when the cat let go, and hissed at him. Inuyasha decided to be bold and face the cat. He hoped that would show the cat not to mess with him if the cat saw his claws and fangs.

Inuyasha squared his shoulders in an offensive stance, and bared his fangs as he let out a growl. The cat hissed at Inuyasha and made to lift up his clawed paw as if to say, 'You come any closer and I'll swipe ya!'

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, made a few gestures of his own, and barked loudly. Buyo snarled and raised his back as he started to move to the right, wanting to circle his prey. Inuyasha kept eye contact and growled again as the cat circled him. Inuyasha's eyes burned with anger and his fangs dripped with saliva as he decided to make the first move to get the cat to back off. He took a swipe at the cat, jumping forcefully to make the cat back away.

As the cat and dogfight was raging under her bed, Kagome stepped up the stairs and into her room. When she opened the door, all she heard was growling and snarling under her bed, and the bed skirt ruffling outwards. She put down her backpack and knelt down to see what was happening under her bed. She recognized the growls and snarls. She could tell Inuyasha was not on the table anymore.

As she lifted up the bed skirt, she saw Inuyasha pushing Buyo into submission. The look in the hanyou's eyes frightened her. She had never seen him like that before. She had seen nothing but love in his eyes, but this was something else all together. The question was, could she get the two to get along, or would she have to keep them apart? She also wondered, 'how did this start?'

"Inuyasha! Calm down! It's just Buyo!" Kagome shouted over the growling as she tried to get a hold of Inuyasha and pull him away from the cat before Buyo could get a good swipe in.

Inuyasha dodged Kagome's grasp and lunged for the cat. As that happened, the cat grabbed a hold of Inuyasha in his mouth. Inuyasha screamed and then fell unconscious. As Buyo stepped away from the hanyou figurine, Kagome took a closer look at Inuyasha. She didn't notice any damage. However, what happened next was unexpected.

Inuyasha's eyes opened suddenly, only they were not the same eyes she had seen just moments ago. His eyes burned red and his iris' were a deep blue and stark white in the middle. He looked like a completely different animal. Once he got to his feet, the first being he saw was Kagome. He gave her the look of a wild animal in bliss of stalking prey. He sneered at her and raised his clawed hand up at her, as he cracked his knuckles. She looked closely at his hands, and noticed his claws had grown to double the size they were moments ago. He growled and snickered as he scrutinized her.

Kagome was just about to start backing away when he growled, "Where do you think you're going? I won't let you escape from me…"

"Inuyasha, what's going on? What happened to you?" Kagome asked shakily.

The rest of his companions heard the question and decided to run to the end of the table. What they saw frightened them. He had transformed into his fully demon state. None of them knew how to bring him out of it without their powers, especially Miroku.

"Come here. Give me that power! I want the jewel! Give it to me!" Inuyasha snarled as he advanced on Kagome with those furious eyes.

"The jewel? How? What do you mean?" Kagome asked in shock.

"You know damn well what I mean. I felt it inside you, this morning! I want it! Give it to me!" Inuyasha demanded as he jumped towards her and took a swipe at her stomach, creating a small long gash near her belly button.

Kagome gasped as she lost her balance and fell to the floor in shock. Miroku and the others gasped at the fact that Inuyasha would even think of attacking someone in cold blood like that. They all jumped down off the table to stop Inuyasha's advance on Kagome. The last thing that they would allow is for Inuyasha to get his hands on the jewel in that state of mind.

Kagome had not moved. She was afraid of the wound he had inflicted on her. She was more worried about what she should do to help him out of that state. She didn't want to make any sudden moves that she'd regret. Miroku put himself in Inuyasha's way. Inuyasha slapped him aside with his anger, knocking the monk out cold. Sango readied Hiraikotsu and tossed it towards Inuyasha. He saw the plastic boomerang coming, batted it away easily, and continued his decent upon Kagome.

"Inuyasha…Don't act like this! What's wrong with you? Please! Snap out of it! This is not like you! I love you, but not like this!" Kagome shouted.

As Kagome shouted those last words, something inside her caused her great pain as she hemorrhaged near the cut in her tummy. She grasped her tummy and doubled over. The incision began to glow a pink and pure glow. Kagome removed her hands and saw the incomplete jewel emerge from the cut and land on the floor in front of her.

Inuyasha darted for the jewel. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sesshoumaru knocked Inuyasha off his feet. He took his place between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha righted himself as he took in the vision of his brother. The one being he hated the most stood between him and his wish. The question was, what could Sesshoumaru do to protect Kagome, and why would he in the first place?

To be continued…

* * *

Okay…now this one ended unexpectedly. I didn't expect this chapter to go this far! It's longer than usual, and I hope you all enjoyed it. As you can see, we have maybe one or two more chapters left. With how I believe this fic will end, there may very well be an epilogue at the end. I just can't guarantee anything, but I will make sure you'll have a definite ending here. I have had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I'm soo glad to see how much everyone has enjoyed it. This has definitely been a successful experiment as my first comedy I've ever written, and I feel it's a masterpiece! Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy what's to come from me! Ja ne!  


	9. The Jewel Resurfaced

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, I have no idea how this chapter is going to go, but I will tell you this…I know how this fic will end. How it will get there, is just as much your guess as it is mine. So, just sit back and enjoy!

**Chapter 9: The jewel resurfaced**

Inuyasha growled as he regained his footing, and turned to his brother. Sesshoumaru's face remained as still as ever as he watched Inuyasha with cold and calculating eyes, ready for any move Inuyasha may dish at him. Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru with a smirk and eyes like a hawk.

"Humph" was all Sesshoumaru let out as he watched Inuyasha start to approach. Sesshoumaru remained ready.

"You want a piece of me?" Inuyasha snarled as he raised his right hand and cracked his knuckles.

"Anytime, little brother. It has been a while since I have fought you in this form. Without our powers, this should be interesting." Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk.

"You asked for it!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped forward towards the youkai. Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin, blocked his attack and slapped him off to the side. Inuyasha fell to the floor and jumped back onto his feet, eyes still red.

'How is Sesshoumaru going to get Inuyasha to relent?' Miroku asked himself as he readied himself for a possible attack. Sesshoumaru was usually able to smack him around enough to knock some sense into him when he wound up like that, or Kikyo would purify him. "Wait!" Miroku shouted towards Kagome, catching her attention.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as Miroku ran up to her and gestured for her to pick him up.

"Touch Inuyasha, Kagome. In the past, Kikyo was able to purify his heart, and stop his behavior when this occurred. I am certain you could stop him a lot easier and faster than Sesshoumaru could, especially since they both are nothing but plastic." Miroku shouted over the growling.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." She nodded as she then focused her eyes on Inuyasha. He was ever determined to get a good hit in at his brother. As she watched him, she looked deep into his eyes. They were not the same eyes that had pierced hers earlier with love and devotion. She knew he was half-demon and half-human. The one unexpected part about the situation was she never knew he could transform. That was when she realized she truly knew nothing about him.

Inuyasha snickered and began to circle around Sesshoumaru as saliva dripped from his fangs. Sesshoumaru could not read his actions, or his eyes. Nothing but anger and hunger lurked there in that form. He had Sesshoumaru right where he wanted him. For the first time, Sesshoumaru realized he had no chance against him. Inuyasha's wild mind held no reason, and he felt no pain. Even if Sesshoumaru pulled him apart, limb from limb, Inuyasha would remain taken over by the wild beast within him.

Kagome put her hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, catching his attention. "I will purify him. Please, stay where you are. Only I can handle him in this form." Kagome directed.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Toukijin and remained standing before Inuyasha as Kagome leaned forward, and reached out to the afflicted Hanyou. Inuyasha saw her reaching out to him. The closer her hand came, the more defensive he became and the louder he growled. She became apprehensive. She closed her eyes, swallowed, and then proceeded to reach forward.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to hurt you. Please, let me touch you. I mean you no harm. Please, just let me touch your ear." Kagome said soothingly as her eyes looked lovingly into his, despite the animal glaring back at her.

Everyone watched as she willingly reached out to the animal they all called their 'friend' and they all swallowed loudly, thinking, 'hopefully she can do it.' The closer her hand got to him, the worse his aura flared.

"Inuyasha, it's me, Kikyo." Kagome suddenly said in a soothing voice.

Inuyasha stopped growling and his eyes no longer looked hungry. His face showed signs of shock as he watched her intently.

"Don't do this. I love you and it hurts to see you like this, Inuyasha. You struck me, your beloved Kikyo. Do you plan to strike me again?" Kagome asked as everyone's eyes suddenly shot to her, wondering what she was doing.

Inuyasha ceased making any sounds and froze. He could not judge what was going on, but for some reason, his heart told him to listen. Once he fell silent, Kagome began to reach forward once again. Inuyasha remained frozen as her hand finally reached his left ear. As she rubbed his ear, his eyes became normal again. He closed his eyes as the purple streaks across his cheeks disappeared. He began to purr and relax under her touch.

Everyone relaxed in reaction to what had transpired from her touch. They all smiled and watched him turn to putty from her ministrations of his ears. Sesshoumaru was the only one who was not amused. He turned around, walked towards the table and leaped back up to the village.

Miroku eyed Inuyasha as he began to chuckle, "You are truly amazing, Kagome. You truly are the reincarnation of his lost love. That is exactly how she would console him when he lost himself."

'Thank God Inuyasha is too occupied to have heard that.' Kagome thought to herself as she enjoyed watching him. The look on his face was pure ecstasy. She remembered that look somehow, but she could not say what it had been the result of in the past. The fact that she could remember things Kikyo saw in him was odd.

Once the ear-message ended, Inuyasha's eyes opened and turned up towards the woman who brought him back from the dark. After a moment, Kagome's eyes turned to the jewel on the floor right between them. Still laced with her blood, Kagome reached out to it and picked it up with ease. She reached into her pocket, grabbed her handkerchief and began to clean off her blood to see the jewel in its entirety.

The jewel was still incomplete, but it remained pink in her hands. She could certainly feel the power emanating from the jewel. Once Kagome looked up from the jewel to the hanyou, he began to walk towards it.

"Just like in Kikyo's hands, it remains pure in your grip." Inuyasha pointed out in words as he then turned to Sango. "Sango, you know what must happen."

Sango's eyes dropped from him to the floor. She knew that once the jewel was removed from Kohaku, he would die. She couldn't say a word, but nodded, and then bowed her head as tears fell from her eyes. She loved her brother dearly, and she finally had him back. Now she must say goodbye to him forever. Miroku walked up to Sango's side, put his arm around her shoulder and directed her head to lean against his shoulder as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Kohaku, Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled up to the village. "I'm sorry, Sango."

As Kohaku and Kouga's heads appeared over the edge of the table, Sango replied with, "Its okay, Inuyasha. Thank you for saving us." Inuyasha nodded in response and motioned for the two to jump down to the floor.

As the two landed safely on the floor, they both looked at Kagome and saw the jewel as it sat in her hand. Kohaku knew what had to be done. He turned from Kagome's hand, ran up to Sango and wrapped his arms around her as she knelt down and hugged him back. They both cried tears of happiness and sadness at the same time.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned his head from the sappy display. He knew how much they both meant to each other, and the last thing he would want to show was that he too was touched by that display of affection. He had wanted to kill Kohaku in the beginning, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Kohaku was all Sango had left, no matter what evils he committed. He knew what it was like to be alone. Once he lost his mother, he felt he had no one to love or depend on. His blood relation to Sesshoumaru could not be considered anything of worth in his eyes. To him, Sesshoumaru only looked related to him. They held nothing past their physical looks in common.

Once Sango released Kohaku, he turned towards Kagome. Kouga, on the other hand, stood off to the side with a smug look on his face. Inuyasha put his hand on Kohaku's shoulder in reassurance as he said to the youth, "Kohaku, you will now be able to find peace, and you'll no longer be a slave to Naraku. I just want you to know that any harsh feelings I held towards you in the beginning are all forgiven. I just hope that no matter what you remember and what you've lost in this life, you'll be able to find the peace you search for in the next one."

Kohaku looked up at Inuyasha in admiration. Those were the very words he longed to hear from the one he fought against the most. Inuyasha had always been the one to keep him in check and watch over him. Inuyasha was like an older brother to him during the times when he wasn't under Naraku's control. To be able to hear words of encouragement from Inuyasha after what he was ordered to do against him made Kohaku feel good about leaving his sister. He knew Sango would be safe with Inuyasha near.

After Kohaku turned back towards Kagome, Inuyasha turned his gaze to Kouga. "You too, Kouga."

"Tsch…You think I'm gonna give these babies up? You're crazy." Kouga said as he looked off to the side, smug look still plastered on his face.

"Kouga! What use do you have for them in this form? They mean nothing to your plastic body! You can't use them now! Plus, Naraku will no longer be a problem once we are back to normal and he's destroyed! What use would they be to you then? Do you want to remain a plastic piece of shit forever?! I know I certainly don't." Inuyasha yelled to Kouga.

"Shaddup! Who are you to decide what I want to do with these shards? Plus, if our bodies are made of hard plastic, who's to say they can even be removed!" Kouga shouted at the Hanyou.

Inuyasha averted his eyes. He looked down to the floor in front of him, shading his frustration with his bangs. He lifted his right hand and cracked his knuckles. "You want me to slash off those legs of yours before you even get your body back? I'll gladly take then from you in that fashion, and you know I can do it too. Don't push me!"

"Kouga. I know I don't know much about you, but please, don't delay this any longer. Don't you want to be normal again? To be free without any worries as far as Naraku's concerned. I'll make sure you all get your revenge, I promise you. Remember, I was wronged by him as well." Kagome mentioned as she motioned for him to step closer to her and the jewel.

"Fine. I guess you're right. A couple of questions first. What's going to happen to us once the jewel is whole? Are you going to have to make a wish for us to become real again? Or are we just gonna return back? Also, are we going to remain in this time, or travel back to our time?" Kouga asked Inuyasha as he approached Kagome.

"We don't know what will happen, but in order for us to find out, the jewel must be restored, Kouga. We know the pieces are all here. Since nothing happened save for us awakening at Kagome's touch, obviously, we need to complete it to find out." Inuyasha answered as he watched Kouga intently.

"Okay, I'll go along with that. You're definitely planning on destroying Naraku and all his incarnations?" Kouga asked one last time.

"Yes. We promise. I'm the one who knows how to destroy them, Kouga. I will have them destroyed as soon as possible." Kagome assured.

"Wait!" Kaede shouted.

"What now, old hag?!" Inuyasha responded.

"We must destroy them before ye restore the jewel. Otherwise, who's to say they will not awaken once we return to normal?" Kaede pointed out.

"Yes, she's right. If we don't want them to awaken, we must destroy them now." Kagome agreed.

"But how? You can't touch them. If you do, they may awaken in your hands!" Inuyasha reminded her.

"Yes, I know. But who's to say I have to touch them? I can ask you all to help me with their destruction." Kagome mentioned.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"Well, they are only plastic. Plastic can easily melt when in high temperature conditions. They surely won't be able to come back if their bodies are nothing but a mass of hard plastic. I can get some metal plates to have you all set them on so they can burn cleanly without starting a fire, right here on the table." Kagome explained with a smile.

"Good idea, it would certainly be interesting to see them burn to a crisp. Especially after everything they did to us." Inuyasha sang out as he crossed his arms over his chest and began to laugh wickedly, his face looking up to the ceiling.

"Count us in too, Kagome." Miroku said as he and Sango both stepped forward.

"I will help as well." Came from the village. Everyone turned and looked up. The source of the voice was unexpected. The comment came from Sesshoumaru.

"Well, looks like we shouldn't have a problem with getting them on the plates. Okay. I will go downstairs and get the materials. Just wait here, okay?" Kagome mentioned as she stood up, put the jewel in her pocket and stepped out the door.

As Kagome got downstairs, she was suddenly cornered by her grandfather in the kitchen.

"Kagome, I have a question for you about one of your figurines." He asked as she searched the cabinets for the tin plates.

"What is it, Grandpa?"

"I was wondering about what had happened to the silver haired figurine with the dog ears. When I went to look for him earlier this afternoon, I couldn't find him." Grandpa asked as she looked for the candle lighter.

"Oh, it was under my bed. Buyo found it. When I got into the room, Buyo was dragging it out by it's foot. Why?"

"You let Buyo get a hold of it?! I thought you'd take better care of it than that!" Grandpa yelled. Then he thought about what she said for a second. "Wait a minute. I looked under your bed, and it wasn't there!"

"Well, that's where Buyo found it. Why? What were you looking for?" Kagome said as she found the lighter and closed the drawer it was in.

"I wanted to look at the sword! I was wondering if it looked like the real sword, but I couldn't find the figurine. I also saw that you have been playing with them as well. I saw them sitting in a circle in the middle of the village, and some of them were positioned in the forest." Grandpa explained.

"Yeah, they are tons of fun to play with. I feel like I'm a part of the feudal era when I make up stories and stuff. I'm thinking about writing fictional stories about them!" She exclaimed as she walked past him to the stairs.

"Can I see that hanyou figurine?" He called as she started up the stairs.

"Not now, grandpa. I'm busy. I'll bring it down when I'm done, okay?" Kagome called back, hoping he would hold her to that.

When she returned through her door, she shut it and then right away, she opened up the windows for some ventilation. One thing she knew, was this was gonna stink something terrible. She sat down on her chair in front of the village and thought for a few moments. Inuyasha saw the look on her face and began to wonder.

"What is it?" Inuyasha inquired as she stared off into space.

"I just thought of something that may make things a bit difficult, you guys. I don't think we can do this in the house. Burning the plastic will cause an odd smell, and I don't think my grandfather would like knowing that I'm burning some of the gifts he gave me…" Kagome mentioned.

"Oh. Well, what should we do then? Can we do it outside somehow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe, but how will I get everything we need inconspicuously into my backpack without grandpa following, or wondering what's going on? Not only that, but he's looking for you Inuyasha." Kagome mentioned.

"Looking for me? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"He said he wants to see your sword. He wants to see how close in resemblance to the real sword it is. He didn't explain why, but he's curious. I told him I'd bring you down when I was done, but that would complicate things if I handed you to him after I come in from the shrine grounds." Kagome said as she once again stared into space.

"But, won't we become ourselves? He can see it then. I'm sure my sword will return to its original form again afterwards. Either way we look at it, he's gonna find out anyways. Why are we hiding this from him? He obviously knows the story behind us anyways." Inuyasha spouted.

"Well, I'm just not sure how he'd take it. I know he'll find out about you all eventually, but he doesn't understand the stories behind these other figurines. If he had, he would have destroyed them already, right?" Kagome pointed out.

"Oh. So, we still have to destroy them on our own either way. How about on the roof? Couldn't we just go out through the window? No one would see us go through the house then!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"How? I don't think I can reach the roof from my windows." Kagome said as she chewed on her fingernail.

Inuyasha was about to answer when her explanation sank in. She was right. If he were in his original form, he would just leap up to the roof with her on his back.

"Well, I guess the only option would be to get you all and everything else we need to take with us, and go outside the shrine grounds to do this. I'll just tell him I'm going to study at a friend's house for a bit, and I'll be back after a little while. That should give us enough time to do what we need to do, and be in private. There are woods off to the side of our shrine. We could go out there." Kagome explained.

"Okay, sounds good. Well, let's get going." Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked over to the others to tell them the plans for destroying the enemies and for their revival.

They all agreed, and they all helped to drop the figurines of Kagura, Kanna and Naraku into the backpack. Once they had the enemies in the backpack, they all jumped in one by one. Inuyasha was the last to jump in after all the rest of them. He wanted to give her one last wink when none of the others could see him do it. Kagome then closed up her backpack, slung it over her shoulder and pasted on a causal expression. She wanted to make sure she would not give anything away before the right time.

* * *

Well now…Shocker, huh? Looks like there's more to come! Hee hee! Like I said, I have no idea how long this will take. So, I hope you enjoyed this one! 


	10. Destruction in the Sweetest Sense

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, Merry Christmas to everyone! Also, I know not everyone celebrates Christmas, as I am sure there are others who practice different religions out there who read my fiction as well. So, I'm just going to consider this chapter not only a Christmas gift to all my readers, but also as a gift of appreciation ;-) This fic has come to mean more to me than I thought it would, and all of you helped make this possible through your interest. So, without further a due, here's the next installment! Enjoy! :-)

**Chapter 10: Destruction in the sweetest sense**

Kagome began her descent to the first floor, where her grandfather awaited his chance to see Inuyasha up close and personal. All she could hope for was that he could be patient just a bit longer. As she reached the bottom step, she leaned her head out around the corners to see if he was anywhere in sight. What would make things much easier for Kagome would be if he never knew she left the house.

Since there was no sign of the curious senior, she decided to start out towards the front door. She reached the tile floor, slipped her feet into her loafers, and then slid the front shoji open when from behind her came that voice, "Kagome! Where are you headed? I've been waiting for you to bring me the figurine. Can I please have a look at him?"

Inuyasha's form tightened at his question. He had no idea how a priest like Kagome's grandfather would react to seeing him in real-life. Only thing he could hope for at that point was that the old fart had no real true powers as a priest.

"Oh! I'm sorry, grandpa! I just remembered I have a study session with my friend Yuka today. Can I show him to you when I return? I'm sure you'll be surprised with what you find out." Kagome answered with a wink.

"Okay, but don't be out too long now. I do go to bed early ya know." He replied as he turned his back and began to walk towards the kitchen.

'Phew' Kagome thought to herself as she slid the door closed and preceded down the steps of the shrine grounds. She knew of a secret entrance into the forest. This being a sacred forest, only the family knew of the secret. As she made her way through the shaded entrance, she found herself amongst the oldest and tallest trees she could ever imagine.

The only thoughts going through her mind as she navigated that vast forest were thoughts of how Inuyasha grew up amongst those trees. She knew he had, due to the tests done on the trees. The tests showed the tallest of them lived from his time to hers. She marveled at how she felt like she knew some of them. Like she was thrown back in time. As she walked amongst the beauty in that forest, her time did not even exist to her. She heard no sounds from outside the forest. 'Maybe I should use this place as a refuge from now on.' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome remembered when she ventured out into the forest when she was a young child, but she didn't feel then what she felt presently. Presently, she knew more about herself, and that aided her to realize her importance. She knew that she was destined to come across that gift her grandfather so willingly left in her care. How the never-ending circle of time could affect others was amazing. To think her soul would wind up right back where it left off.

As she walked on, she noticed a hallowed out tree. She decided that would be the best place to perform evil's demise. She knelt down and scooted herself inside, and pulled the bag from her back. Once the bag was settled before her, she opened the top and saw Inuyasha's eyes reflecting back at her from the darkness.

"Okay, I found a secret spot where we won't be bothered. You all ready for some fun?" Kagome cooed into the backpack.

Inuyasha climbed out and looked around. He saw where he was and recognized the tree as one of the spots he remembered meeting Kikyo at once. The memories came flooding back, as he stared into space. Nothing had changed in the forest. He could smell the same scents and felt the power from the forest. The same power that comforted him during his last life. It was as if he had never left.

Kagome turned the bag on its side so the rest of them could walk out on their own, and drag the other figurines with them. Kagome just sat back and watched until they all appeared from the bag, and were all accounted for. When everyone was settled, she picked up the bag to have it set off to the side when something that didn't sound like plastic fell to the ground in front of her. She looked down and saw Kikyo's figurine. Strange, she did not remember anyone dropping Kikyo into the bag.

She picked up the porcelain body of the regarded priestess, her past. As she looked over her, Inuyasha turned and saw she held her past body in her hand. He walked over to Kagome, put his hand on her thigh and looked up at the figure in her hand.

"Kagome. I was the one who brought her along." Inuyasha said with a somber tone.

Kagome looked down and asked, "Why?"

"I want to give her remains to this tree, and to this forest that meant so much to her and me. There's no reason why we should hold onto these fake remains when her soul is no longer there, but here." He replied as he steadily climbed onto her leg, and reached out to Kagome's belly.

Kagome could only reply by shedding a tear. If only Kikyo knew how this had affected him, it would break her. Kagome gave him her approval with a nod and then a rub of his ear.

When the two decided to come back to the world of the living, they saw that all three evil figurines stood upright on each tin plate. Knowing she was the only one who could end all of their grief, she reached into the bag and grabbed the long matches. She opened the pack, and pulled out the first match. She looked at it for a second. The thought of ending so much grief, pain and suffering from those individuals gave her such happiness. She had always wanted to help people in need, and her chance had arrived.

She glanced down at Inuyasha and saw the excitement in his eyes. He nodded, giving her permission to proceed. She nodded in return, then struck the match on the side of the box and watched it flare to life. They all stood there for just a moment and marveled the tiny flame that would end it all. Kagome set down the box of matches and then brought the flaming match to the smaller demon's head. She watched for a moment as its head became engulfed in flames and melted almost instantly. She then proceeded to the taller female demon, and did the same as to the first.

Then the moment they all had waited for, Naraku's demise. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha's reaction as his eyes urged her to go further and complete the plan. She then brought the match up to Naraku's head, and it too became engulfed in flames. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kouga, Shippo, Kaede, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken looked on as the three figurines disintegrated before their eyes within a matter of moments.

"Kagome. Please." Inuyasha said off to her side, a tone of sadness in his voice. Without question, Kagome grabbed Kikyo's figurine and set her on the plate that held the first figurine. Inuyasha watched on with heavy eyes. No one questioned what he wanted for Kikyo.

Kagome felt a sense of sadness as she struck another match, one that would erase Kikyo's existence forever. Kagome's hand began to shake as she brought the burning match close to the figurine. She didn't know why, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to do it. She looked over to Inuyasha, a tear dropped from her eye. He looked to her in question. Kagome knew what needed to be done. She handed him the match. He looked up at her and nodded. He then walked closer to the figure of his past love. He looked on her one last time.

"Kikyo. I had hoped I could be with you once again, but now I must forget the face you wore in the past, now that I know you have another. I will let go of my past, and I will embrace you as you are now, my love." Inuyasha said as a tear hit the ground before him and he brought the match to her heart.

The cloth wrapped around her porcelain body went up in flames instantly. He blew out the flame at the end of the match and watched as the paint on her face melted and her face became free of her beauty. They all watched in silence as his past disintegrated right before their eyes. His companions, new and old, knew nothing of how to comfort him but to watch with him in silence. He had never had the chance to pay Kikyo his respects properly, and now that he had his chance, he was broken.

Once she was just a pile of ashes on the tin plate, he turned to Kagome and said, "Now, the jewel. Let's get this over with."

Kagome nodded and pulled the jewel from her pocket and looked on to Kohaku and Kouga once more. Kohaku and Kouga walked up to her willingly. She did not know how to remove the jewel shards from their bodies. She looked at them for a moment, then closed her eyes. In her mind, she saw the same dream as before, she fought Naraku one last time, got the jewel from him, then her body appeared with the jewel inside it, but there was something new she hadn't noticed the last time. Her body emanated a strange glow. A glow that reminded her of the glow from the jewel. She then got an idea of what to do.

"Kohaku, Kouga. Please touch my hand." She lowered the empty hand as her other hand held the jewel.

As they both touched her hand, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her power. She released her aura, reaching out to them to find the shards and will them into herself. As this happened, Kohaku's and Kouga's eyes fell back into their heads, and they too became one with Kagome.

The power that encircled the three was immense. Soo strong, even Miroku felt as if he was a part of it, being the skilled priest he was. Inuyasha was also feeling the effects along with his brother. They felt pulled to the jewel, to the power that was beginning to fill up the tree. Inuyasha felt himself become taken over gradually by his demon blood once again. Sesshoumaru tried hard to fight against the need to take the jewel from Kagome. Since Kagome was too involved in the ritual, she had no notice of what was happening around her, and what the power was doing to her companions.

Sango was the only one who felt nothing as she watched her new friend take the life of her brother. Off to her side, she noticed Inuyasha as he tried to fight against his blood. She also looked over to his brother and saw anger in his eyes. She knew right away, what was happening. Even though she wanted to witness the jewel becoming one, she right away grabbed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and pulled them out of the tree to get them as far away from the jewel and Kagome as possible. As soon as the two demons were far enough away, they regained their control over their weak bodies and asked what had happened.

As Sango explained about the jewel and the power, Kagome was becoming weaker as Kohaku's body dropped to the floor and Kouga's legs weakened, and he fell to his knees. Kagome took her hand from Kouga's hand and placed it over the jewel. She concentrated hard as a glow emanated from her hands. The power was no longer an issue inside the tree. Miroku then snapped back into reality as he watched her concentrate.

Sango felt that it was safe to allow the two demons to look into the tree. Once she saw the miko sitting there, the jewel in her hand in its dormant state once again, she then led the two demons back to the tree. She saw her brother's body on the floor. She ran to him and held him in her arms as she cried.

"Wait, we're still figurines!" Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome's eyes opened finally and she looked upon her companions. She too noticed that had been a bit strange. "Why? How do we…" Kagome was then interrupted by a light off to her side. She turned her head to see what it was coming from when she saw Inuyasha bathed in light.

She then saw that the other companions were suddenly bathed in the same light one by one. She then realized what was about to happen, when she decided to grab them all and move them outside the tree. Once they were set down onto the ground, they all became life sized one by one.

Kagome had no idea what to expect as she backed up against the very tree where they destroyed evil. Her heart raced as she watched them appear before her in their original glory. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon Inuyasha. There he stood towering over her. She looked at him from his feet up to his piercing eyes. She became caught in that gaze. Even her voice was rendered useless. No words could describe the being that stood before her. Her thoughts of how handsome and exotic he was as a figurine were thrown out the window.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he looked into her eyes. He didn't know what to say except, "Thank you."

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she looked into his grateful eyes. She saw the struggle in them. The struggle of holding himself back from something. All she could do was nod.

The thoughts going through Inuyasha's mind were overwhelming. He didn't know if he had the strength to hold himself back from what he really wanted to do at that moment. As he looked at the one who saved everyone, and helped him to accept his past and move on, he fought hard.

That's when Kagome finally gained words from her mind and said, "I would have done it for you no matter what the outcome. To see you before me like this, I don't know what else to say, but I love you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome." Inuyasha lost the battle within him at that very moment. He then wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips over hers in an outburst of love and gratitude. Kagome returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his torso. She couldn't believe how warm he was, how protected she felt in his arms. His arms were soo strong, she knew she could never escape as long as they held her. Of course, why would she? She had never felt soo loved before by anyone. That being her first kiss, she vowed to never love another as she loved Inuyasha from that point on.

As the show of affection graced those around them, they all decided to just bow in thanks, and then turn to leave them to their affections. Sesshoumaru then turned and asked Rin and Jaken to follow him deeper into the forest.

Kouga walked off further into the forest as well. The last thing he wanted to see was 'Mutt-face' making out with a beautiful woman. The thought of her accepting his kiss just sickened him to the core.

Sango and Miroku returned to the tree where Kohaku laid, his body was also back to it's normal size. Sango once again checked him over to make sure he was dead. Sure enough, his soul had moved on. Miroku saw Sango's strength begin to waver. Once he saw this, he knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him in comfort.

"He's free, Sango. I'm here for you. I will never leave your side, I promise. I will never let you go on alone." At Miroku's promise, Sango turned and pressed her face into his chest. She grabbed his shoulders through his robes in pain as she screamed. Miroku simply held her to him, tears welling in his eyes at her pain as he rocked her softly to ease the tension.

Once the kiss ended between Kagome and Inuyasha, they both remained in each other's arms as they stared into each other's eyes. Inuyasha brought his hand up to her cheek and said, "I am soo happy, Kagome. I'm happy to have you in my life. To finally be accepted, loved, and able to live a life without worry. It's all because of you. I promise to live for you, Kagome in thanks for your help. I have one question I must ask before I make anymore decisions."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"How do you want me? As I am now? Or as a human?" He asked in hopes of her accepting him as he is.

"Inuyasha, you are you. If I were to ask you to forsake any part of you for my own happiness, I could not live with myself. I am happy with you just as you are, Inuyasha. I would never want you to change anything about yourself. This is the form I know the most, and I love you like this." Kagome responded as she ran her hand through his silver hair, in front of his eye, and up to touch his ear, showing her love for each distinct part of him that was only him.

His breathing became labored as she touched him. He couldn't believe how she made him feel. He had never felt feelings such as those with Kikyo. To know that he could live with such a wonderful woman was a dream come true. He no longer knew what to wish for, until he heard Sango's screams of pain. He looked over to Miroku and Sango and he comforted her as best he could.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he held her and said, "I know what to wish for. But, I think you should make the wish. I don't trust myself with the jewel."

"What would you like me to wish for?" Kagome asked as she looked down at the jewel in her hand.

"Kohaku. I wish for him to be brought back to us. To be brought back to Sango for her happiness." Inuyasha replied as he looked on at the saddened couple.

"Okay. I will." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's gaze turned back to see her smiling back at him, the jewel in her hand. He held her close once again in thanks before letting her go for the first time and stepped aside as she enclosed the jewel in her hands and closed her eyes for concentration. She said no words, but knew deep in her heart what she wanted. Inuyasha watched with a smile on his face. He was more than happy to repay Sango for all that she had done for him. He had already repaid Miroku by helping to lengthen his life with Naraku's death.

Kagome concentrated hard, as the jewel in her hands began to glow. Once again, the power of the jewel encircled her, enticing Inuyasha once again. But this time, he knew he had the strength to hold himself back because he had her to protect, and he knew it wouldn't last long.

As Sango and Miroku swayed in each other's arms, they hadn't noticed the light that engulfed Kohaku as he rose off the ground just a foot. His soul was called back to his body and his eyes opened as he took in his first breathe. At the sound of his inhalation, Sango gasped and turned in Miroku's arms. She and Miroku looked on with wide eyes as Kohaku returned to the ground, and the light faded. They could not move as they watched him sit up and look around.

Sango couldn't believe her eyes. Her brother was moving without the aide of the shard! She freed herself of Miroku's arms and scooted to Kohaku's side. Kohaku looked over to her and said, "Sango?"

Sango's second wave of tears overcame her as she wrapped her arms around him in joy. Nothing could have made her happier to know he finally remembered her after all that happened. Miroku kneeled down beside them and said, "Now we can be a family." They all embraced in a hug as they laughed with joy.

Kagome looked to her hand, and saw just a ball that looked like it was nothing but a quartz charm. The ball held no power, but held the pink color. The jewel had been purified completely, and was useless. Inuyasha walked up to her and saw it's uselessness.

"Thank God." He sighed as he inhaled the clean air of the forest, and finally felt completely at peace with the world. He never knew he could feel so free.

"Well, I guess we now know what the outcome is. So, what now?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the relaxed hanyou before her.

"Hmm…tell me, how much has the world changed since time froze?" He replied as he lowered his gaze to hers, his head leaning to the side in curiosity.

"Tons! I can help you see it. But I think we'll start with Japan first. Sound good?" Kagome answered as she accepted his offered hand and they walked up to the monk and the two slayers.

* * *

Wow…Well, as you can see, the story is over. I am tossing up writing a short epilogue, or after effect chapter, just to give some closure as to what happened after they left the forest. We'll see what happens. But, for the most part, this is it for this fic…'sniff sniff'…I have had the most fun writing this story, and I'm soo happy with the response. I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. You all mean a lot to me, and have given me reason to keep going. Thank you very much, and Happy Holidays! 


	11. Meet the Family

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well now, at the request of all my beloved readers, here's more MV! YAY! Happy New Years to you all! (Clears throat) Now…I have no idea where this will go, but your guess is as good as mine. You all felt that the last chapter left this story as incomplete as they come. Well, I have no idea where this will lead…To more chapters? To a sequel? Or just end here? This is my mind's decision, and I know what you all are praying for, more chapters author nods with you we'll just have to see what may happen in this installment…

And now, I must answer one special review. The one left by m.zd.e.e. from :

Wow. I have to say that I am very glad to have been an inspiration to you. This story has been a joy to write, but one thing that did amaze me about MV as it wrote itself was in fact two things:

1) Inuyasha's moving on from his love of Kikyo…this was especially surprising as how we all know…you never play switch hitter that easily. I was the most worried about that.

2) Kagome knowing she was Kikyo's reincarnation, and how she dealt with how Inuyasha saw her. She just kinda accepted that, even though she didn't know for sure.

sigh Yes, it is strange how they just kinda fell in love soo easily, and it may have been just a bit rushed, but I didn't expect Inuyasha to accept her that easily. I realized as being the writer of both this fic and INOY that I certainly cannot plan out my chapters, because they wouldn't have worked otherwise…sigh It's hard to explain. Oh well, the point is, it was meant as an experiment, seeing as I actually wanted to see how great this idea would work as fiction material, and Inuyasha was the perfect start to see what I can truly due with this idea, and here's the result. I actually meant it to be a total comedy to begin with, not to turn out more like an episode Rumiko may have missed. Anyways, I plan to answer this question to clarify the how and why between the two. You have inspired me to explain this, and boy do I have some info! Okay…now I'm rambling…sigh But I must say thanks to you for letting me know that I am loved by you as a writer, and it's readers like you who inspire me the most. It has certainly been a joy writing for you. I certainly hope that you will read on, my friend…Read on :-)

**Model Village: Meet the Family**

Grandpa sat on the floor, right elbow on the table and his head propped on his right hand as his left hand held the cracker he scrutinized. He had waited for about an hour, wondering when he would get the chance to see that figurine. It bothered him. They all looked so intricate, there was no way they could have been made by some artist in some shop in the middle of nowhere, or Tokyo for that matter. Their expressions looked too real.

'Those two white haired figurines looked a bit too much like each other. I remember the legend of the Inu youkai family that supposedly existed in legend. They must be figurines modeled after them! I'm certain of it! I'm beginning to wonder if I had entrusted something just a little too valuable to my grand daughter. I need to see them.' He thought to himself as he set down the cracker on the dish in front of him, stood up and left the living room.

He then turned to go up to Kagome's bedroom to see if he could see both of them. He knew he shouldn't be sneaking around, but he knew Kagome could possibly stay at her friend's house all evening, and he didn't want to be up too late, since the shrine grounds open up for visitors at dawn. As he walked through the door to her room, he looked at the village.

"What?! Where are they? They're all gone! No! She couldn't have taken them all with her, could she have? But why? She did say she loved them, but why would she take ALL of them?" Grandpa said to himself aloud as he backed away from the village and sat down on her bed.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome and Inuyasha stood by as they watched Miroku, Sango and Kohaku hold each other close. Miroku and Sango could finally live normal lives together. Kagome didn't know much about their relationship, but Inuyasha knew what plans the monk and the slayer had after Naraku's demise. They planned to be together. And since Kohaku was graced by their wish, they could be a real family.

'Humph…A real family. Wish I could have that.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he felt an arm curl around his.

"They look like a wonderful couple, don't they?" Kagome commented, looking upon the three with tears of joy in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome, surprised by the expression. It seemed there was something lacking in her spirit as she looked on them happily. "Something wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up to him and said, "No, just glad to see them happy. I don't know much about them, but I know they've been through a lot. I wonder what's going to happen next. With all of you, I mean. Now that you've used the jewel to bring Kohaku back, you all are undoubtedly stuck here in this era. I wonder how hard it will be for all of you." Kagome's voice went from happy toned to sadness.

Inuyasha turned to face her and put his hands on her shoulders, gaining her attention fully. "I don't know what your world holds for us, but I'm sure with your guidance, we can learn a lot. Now that my brother, Shippo, Kilala, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Kouga and I are here for good, we are most likely the only youkai around. I can tell these are peaceful times. I'm sure there's some way we all can live here. Of course, I have no idea how Sesshoumaru and Jaken will live, but Kouga, I'm sure will find some wolves to lord over." Inuyasha's eyes retreated to his sword. "I know you can help me. I know now you are the person I'm meant to be with after all this. There's no one else I know of who would accept me for who and what I am. Not youkai, not human either. I am me, 'Dog spirit' and that's all I know how to be." Inuyasha's eyes then returned to hers.

"Inuyasha, I still feel the same. I accept you as you are, and I promise to help you. The hard part would be to find a way for you to live a normal life. I really don't know if that's possible here, but we can try. I don't know what my family will say, but they are like me, very accepting of others, and loving. My grandfather is the one who would take some convincing of your acceptance." Her eyes reverted past his shoulder to the three holding each other. "I'm sure grandpa would be very happy to have another monk to help him with the shrine. Sango, she'd be able to live here as long as she likes. Same with her brother. My brother Souta is about his age, I'm sure they'd get along well." Her eyes looked back to Inuyasha's "I'd just have to introduce all of you, and we'll see what happens, okay?" Kagome's smile relaxed Inuyasha's eyes somewhat as he realized she would go through possible embarrassment just for him and his companions.

Seeing that she had calmed the half demon, she turned and walked up to the family a few feet away, and told them what the plan would be for them. They were happy to hear that Kagome's family could use them and would more than likely accept them into their home. One thing concerned Inuyasha more than anything. Would they accept the long story that awaited them?

"Kagome, tell me about this shrine. What is it's purpose? There are things present that show there is a true purpose. The Goshinboku for instance. I need to know why we ended up here of all places." Inuyasha stated as he towered over the family on the ground.

"Inuyasha, everything will be explained by my grandfather on the shrine's history. We are descendants of those who originated from the same village Kikyo lived in. He knows more about the history than even I do." Kagome replied as she lent the monk and the woman her hands. She helped them all up, and said, "Shall we all go meet my family?"

"Hai" was the response from all of them. They were all excited and scared at the same time. Kagome thought on how excited her grandfather would be to see the one whom the legend of their shrine centered around, and telling him she was the reincarnation of the great priestess who resided in that ancient village in the very beginning. She imagined how big his eyes would get when he'd get to see the true Tetsussaiga with his own eyes.

'Humph…He'd probably never leave Inuyasha and Miroku alone. I'll bet he'll even search the forest for years looking for Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought to herself as she put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile and giggle.

Once they arrived at the house, she asked the monk and the young woman to remove their sandals as they then entered the entryway. When they reached the living room, she saw the plate with the crackers, and the cup of smoking tea.

"Hmm…I would have thought he would have waited. It's not his bedtime just yet. Have a seat here, everyone. I will return with my family shortly." Kagome stated as she then turned and left the room, sliding the shoji door closed behind them, hiding them from anyone she hadn't asked to come meet them.

She first went to the kitchen since she heard water boiling. She knew her mother would be making dinner at that time. "Mom?"

"Hi, Kagome. Dinner's almost ready." Her mother stated as she turned to face her daughter.

"Oh, well…Can I ask you a favor?" Kagome asked as she fidgeted with her fingernails.

"Sure, honey. What would you like?"

"Um…Could you make enough for my new friends? There are four of them." Kagome looked at her sheepishly.

"New friends? Four? Who are they? From school?" Her mother inquired.

"No, actually. It's a long story, but I'm sure you'll be glad to meet them, they're really nice." Kagome said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll make what I can. I guess I'll have to go shopping tomorrow. Can I meet them first?" Her mother asked.

"Sure, since you're cooking dinner for them, I'll introduce them to you now." Kagome said as she grabbed her hand and walked her mother away from the stove.

Her mother became a little worried. Her daughter had never brought home strangers who were not students from her school. Not knowing how her daughter met those new friends of hers worried her a bit, that is, until Kagome brought her before the living room and slid open the shoji door, revealing four people who resembled the very figurines her father had given Kagome. Kagome's mother gasped when she saw Inuyasha. The first thing she did was walk up to him, she didn't know what to do but stare at him for a few moments.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. That was when Kagome's mother fell to the floor and bowed before him, surprising everyone. "Why are you bowing to me?" Inuyasha asked when her mother finally looked up to his eyes.

"You are Inuyasha! The same Inuyasha the legend our shrine was built around! To be in your presence is amazing! Anything you need, I shall do my best to provide, I promise." Kagome was shocked to hear her own mother give a vow to Inuyasha as if he were some sort of Lord.

Inuyasha sighed as he took her arms in his hands and lifted her upper body off the floor. "Please don't bow to me. I'm not worth that treatment. There's obviously a lot you don't know about me, but I will solve that soon enough." Inuyasha said as Kagome's mother nodded in agreement. She stood and then looked upon the other three.

"Anything you all need, just let us know. You all look famished. Dinner should be served in just a bit, all right? Just make yourselves at home. Kagome? Maybe you should call Souta and your grandfather to come down and meet these fine people as well, okay?" She said to Kagome with a smile and a wink.

"I will, mom." Kagome answered as her mother exited the room to the kitchen. "We don't normally eat our meals in here, but she will tell us when we can go and eat. I'll be right back with grandpa and Souta." Kagome stated as she turned and closed the shoji once again, leaving the four to their own devices.

"Wow. I never thought I'd ever see anyone bow to Inuyasha like that. Kagome wasn't kidding when she said her family would accept us four strangers into their home." Miroku stated as Sango and Kohaku nodded.

"Huh…I didn't like seeing her mother or anyone bow to me. I know I'm not worth that type of attention." Inuyasha spat out as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms and looked off to the side where he felt a puff of air hit his nose. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's mother sitting there with a curious look in her eyes. Inuyasha scooted back out of surprise as Kagome's mother just sat there, not saying a word. "What do you want now?" Inuyasha growled as he bore that he was annoyed.

Kagome's mother suddenly reached forward and grabbed Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha let out a startled sound as she rubbed his ears as she would a normal dog. Inuyasha began to growl as she just sat there and continued to rub his ears.

"So you **are** part dog, like your name says! I wasn't certain the legends were true or not, but now I'll believe anything I hear about it. They're soo cute! And they move on their own too!" She pulled her hands away and acted as if she was a little school girl who had just seen the cutest thing in the world.

Inuyasha didn't know how to react, as he sat there dumbfounded at how she easily accepted his demon parts. He figured she would have freaked at the sight of him, not coddle him as if he were a stuffed bunny.

Miroku, Sango and Kohaku just sat back and laughed at her actions, and Inuyasha's reaction. They never knew her mother would do such a thing, but now they knew where Kagome's sweet and understanding heart came from. Kagome turned out to be like her mother, only not as impulsive.

* * *

Kagome stepped up to her bedroom door. It was ajar, and she heard her grandfather talking to himself as if he thought he was alone. He was talking about Inuyasha's legend to himself. She now knew it wasn't she who had received the best gift, but her grandfather. If he only knew what awaited him downstairs, he would be soo excited, almost as if he were in his twenties once again. She knew she would give him the best gift he had ever been given his whole life. His life had only consisted of the shrine they resided in at that moment. 

Once she heard her Grandpa sigh on the other side of the door, she stepped in. He looked up at her in alarm as she said, "Hey gramps!"

"Oh! Kagome! You startled me! Where are your figurines?" He asked as he stood and pointed to the empty village.

"Uh, can you come downstairs with me? I have some new friends I know you'd be happy to meet. Trust me, Grandpa; you'll be surprised to meet them." Kagome mentioned with a wink and a genuine smile on her face.

"Uh, but what about the figurines? I went to a lot of trouble making this gift for you, and I won't have you abusing it!" He said as he walked over to the now useless village.

"I haven't been abusing it, grandpa! But the friends I have brought home can answer those questions you have. Trust me, they will!" Kagome stated as she gestured towards her bedroom door.

The old man grumbled and said, "Fine, I can wait." Kagome and the old man left the room and stepped down the stairs.

* * *

"I don't care, I'm hungry!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku as he grabbed one of the crackers on the plate and stuffed it in his mouth.

Miroku shook his head and said, "No manners. How you can be a Lord's son is beyond me, Inuyasha."

Sango just sat there and watched the hanyou decimate the number of crackers left on the plate in seconds. Kohaku felt too strange to say a word. He mainly stared down at the table. As the crunching from the hanyou's hungry mouth continued, the sound of footsteps came from the other side of the door. Kagome slid the door open once again to reveal the biggest surprise the old man had ever received.

"Now who is it you…AH!" The old man stood there in silence as he saw the strange man sitting where he sat earlier, his crackers all gone!

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard the gasp from the old man. The old man just stood there and stared at Inuyasha with his mouth wide open in shock. Inuyasha stood up to face him man to man as he said, "What's your problem! They were just crackers! I was hungry!"

The old man tilted his head up to look into the eyes he had never thought he'd ever see. The figurine was life sized and alive in front of him! His body was paralyzed. He couldn't talk, move, nothing. Inuyasha was starting to lose his patience. He had never seen an old man look at him that way, and it annoyed him. He walked up to the old man and looked down upon him with his arms crossed.

"Are you one of the figurines I gave to my grand daughter?" He asked as he raised a finger up at him.

"Yes, I was a figurine. But now I'm alive and I'd like it if you'd call me by my name!" Inuyasha retorted as her grandpa glared at the hanyou.

"You are now a guest in this house! You should treat those who allowed you into this house with respect! I am the man of the house, and you shall address me as such!" the old man spat as the hanyou glared and bore his fangs at the old geezer.

"Inuyasha! Stop it with the attitude! He's wanted to ask you about your past and where you all came from! The least you can do is humor him! He may know a bit about you, but you're still a mystery to him!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou as he looked at her, annoyance flaring in his eyes.

He closed his eyes and said, "Fine. What do ya want to know, old man?" Inuyasha turned and sat down where he sat before they entered the living room.

The old man stepped up to the end of the table and sat down silently. Then he turned his eyes to the others sitting across from Inuyasha. "What are your names?" He asked the other three.

The monk decided to answer as he first pointed to the woman next to him and said, "This here is Sango, and on her other side is Kohaku, her brother. I am Miroku, a humble servant of Buddha." Miroku said as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head politely.

"A Monk! Wonderful! And what do you two do? I've never seen people dressed like you two." The old man looked to Sango and Kohaku.

"We are demon slayers from a distant village that once harbored villagers who slew demons to make a living. It was also the birthplace of the Shikon jewel. Of course, due to Naraku, our village was decimated by a hoard of demons when our best slayers were called out to a lord's castle to terminate a demon's wrath." Sango said as Kohaku bowed his head, tears dripping from his eyes.

"Oh. I knew a slayer had traveled with the hanyou, and I knew of the monk, but what about the priestess?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, and his gaze shifted to Kagome's.

"Grandpa? There's something I found out about myself recently." Kagome suddenly spoke from behind them.

"What's that, Kagome?" The old man asked.

"That priestess died, grandpa. She's the reason why these people ended up as figurines. She stopped time for one reason. She made a wish on the incomplete Shikon jewel she got from the demon Naraku in her last moments. She wished to have the chance to destroy him and complete the jewel after her reincarnation. Grandpa, there's a reason why they are here before you. I am that reason." Kagome explained as she bowed her head.

"Kagome…" The old man looked at her with confusion in his face. He didn't know how to ask her to continue.

"I found out I could awaken them with my hands. Just a simple touch of my finger, and they'd come to life before me. Time froze for them during their battle with Naraku, grandpa. They did not die, but slept unknowingly for all this time! I awoke most of them, but the others, they're gone." Kagome stated as she raised her gaze to his eyes, showing truth.

"What do you mean they're gone?" The old man grumbled.

"What she means is that our enemies, the ones who caused us all the problems were destroyed, old man. We owe her tons." Inuyasha said to the old man.

"You did? Which ones were they?" The old man asked.

"The main nuisance was Naraku, the one dressed like a baboon. He was the one who started it all. He was the reason Kikyo, the priestess you spoke of, and I turned against each other. He wanted the jewel tainted and he wanted Kikyo. He slaughtered her with my form. Then he attacked me with her form, turning us against each other. When Kikyo died, she took the jewel with her in death. Then an evil witch resurrected her with sorcery and Kikyo's soul inhabited a clay body, the jewel came back with her soul. Then she heard rumors of a demon named Naraku who could take other's forms to create havoc. She released me from the spell she trapped me in for the fifty years since her death and told me we needed to defeat Naraku. That's when everything else happened." Inuyasha opened his eyes as he looked on to Miroku. "I met Miroku first, then Shippo, and then Sango. Her brother was turned against us throughout most of the time due to being controlled by Naraku." Kohaku's head bowed even further as he let out a sniffle and a tear hit the table.

"Inuyasha, please don't mention Kohaku's actions in front of him. He just gained his life back, but not only his life, his harsh memories as well, Inuyasha." Miroku pointed out.

"I didn't mean anything by it. He wanted to know the story, so I'm just telling it like it happened. I'm not gonna say details or anything. Kagome, where's your brother?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh, sorry…I'll go get him."

* * *

Kagome turned and walked out, sliding the door shut behind her. She walked up the stairs and turned towards his door, when she heard some laughing coming from Souta's room. She knocked on the door and called his name. When the door opened, Souta asked her what she needed. That was when she noticed what he was laughing about. The kitsune, Shippo, and the demon cat Kilala were with Souta the whole time, in his bedroom. "There you are, you two. I was beginning to wonder where you had run off to."

"Yeah, these two just ran into the house about an hour ago. They were soo cool I just had to get to know them!" Souta exclaimed.

"Do you know how they got here?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, Shippo told me." Souta turned to Shippo next to him.

"Kagome, where are the rest of the group? I ran when you were fusing the jewel together. I couldn't take the strong aura. I kept running until I saw the house, me and Kilala just decided to sneak inside. That was how Souta found us." Shippo explained as Kilala meowed in agreement.

"Okay. Well I'm glad to know where you two have been. Souta, I have the rest of them downstairs. Would you like to meet them?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! Is the dog-guy there too?" Souta asked.

"Yes, but remember, he's not used to meeting new people, so be careful, okay?" Kagome mentioned.

"I will, don't worry, sis." Souta assured as they all climbed down the stairs and towards the shoji door to the living room.

* * *

The old man sighed and then asked, "What is it that Kagome meant by finding out something about herself, Inuyasha?"

"She's not who you think she is, old man. She's not just your little grand daughter, she's Kikyo's reincarnation." Inuyasha stated clearly.

"What?! How is that possible?! Didn't you say yourself that she was resurrected by a witch?"

"Yes, I did and she was. Kikyo died once again trying to gain the jewel from Naraku, when she made the wish, time froze for us. Her reincarnation was part of the wish she made on the incomplete jewel. Kagome was meant to find us, old man." Inuyasha clarified for the old man.

"She was?" He asked just as the door slid open once again and in stepped her brother, the kitsune and the demon cat along with her.

"Kilala, Shippo, there you are!" Sango said as the cat jumped in her lap and the kitsune leaped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Souta. Souta, these are my new friends. Do you recognize them?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at the expression on his face.

He was staring at Inuyasha. He could not take his eyes off the hanyou. Inuyasha started to growl. The sound startled the innocent youth and he retreated behind Kagome. "Sis, that man is growling at me! He's really scary!"

"Inuyasha? Please…stop being a jerk!" Kagome shouted. That stifled his growling at the youth effortlessly. "It's okay Souta, Inuyasha's just a bit on edge because of all the attention." Kagome soothed.

"Okay." The kid came out from behind his older sister, still warily looking at the hanyou.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya kid. I just don't like the staring." Inuyasha clarified to the kid as Souta then relaxed and stepped up to his grandpa, eyes still on the hanyou. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated tone.

Souta reached past the old man as if he wasn't there and grabbed onto his ears. "They're real!" Inuyasha just sat there and grumbled under his breathe as the kid played with the cute appendages on the top of his head.

"Souta, that's not nice, and yes they are real. He's half human, half dog demon." Kagome mentioned with a smile as she nudged her brother to stop playing with the poor hanyou.

"Cool! Will you be my brother, Inuyasha?" Souta said suddenly with a big smile.

"Huh?" Inuyasha reacted the only way he knew how. He had never been asked to be someone's brother before. After he thought about it for a second he said, "I guess, just leave my ears alone, okay?"

"Cool! Sister! He's gonna be my big brother!" Souta shouted as he jumped for joy. 'Whoa…and I thought her mom was weird…' Inuyasha thought inwardly as he watched Kagome stop him form jumping and then directed him towards the other side of the table.

"Souta, this is Miroku, he's a monk who will be helping us around the shrine. This is Sango and her younger brother Kohaku. They are both demon slayers. I believe you and Kohaku are about the same age." Kagome pointed out as Souta then greeted all three.

Souta then stepped behind Miroku over to Kohaku and asked him if he wanted to see his room. Kohaku seemed a bit happier to see another boy about his age. Kohaku didn't even think twice before following Souta up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Huh…I'm glad all the introductions are over with. That was unnerving." Inuyasha grunted as Kagome took a seat next to him at the table. He looked her way, and caught her gaze. "Sorry about my reactions. I'm just not used to it."

Kagome took his right hand in hers and said, "It's okay. I knew this wouldn't be easy for you."

Inuyasha turned his eyes to their hands. His mind was such a jumble at that point. He was worried about how her family would react to his appearance and what he was. He knew nothing but blame, ridicule and loneliness. At that moment, as he stared at their entwined hands, he realized he wasn't alone anymore. He had been accepted by a family. He never knew what that would be like. He went from being on his own in the world to acceptance. He honestly didn't know how to thank Kagome, her brother, the old man, or her mother. He felt overwhelmed by the love he was feeling, and they had just met him.

"You all right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, his eyes opened and turned to hers.

"We need to talk. There's a lot we both need to discuss." He said as his eyes pierced hers intently.

Kagome nodded and they both excused themselves from the table. As they both headed out into the hall for the stairs, Kagome's mother poked her head out of the kitchen and asked, "Where are you going? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!"

"Oh, we just need to talk about something. We won't be long, okay mom?" Kagome answered as her mother's eyes turned to their entwined hands.

"That's fine; I'll make sure there are left-overs. Send down your brother and the other young boy, okay?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"Okay, I'll send them right down." Kagome answered as they walked up the stairs.

After Kagome sent the two boys down to eat, she and Inuyasha entered her room and she closed the door. Inuyasha sat down on the floor facing the bed. He had a pensive look on his face. He didn't look too happy in Kagome's opinion. She wondered how serious it was he needed to tell her as she sat down on her bed.

'Where do I begin? I don't know much about my past as a child. She has to know about my family. She has to know what I went through. Why I feel soo moved by her family's acceptance of me.' He thought to himself for a moment, and then opened his eyes to look into hers.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a concerned tone.

"I need to tell you something. I need to tell you about my past, and my family. There's a lot I don't remember, but I'll tell you what I can."

"If it hurts, you don't need to." Kagome stated.

"No. You have to know this. This will explain why I didn't expect what went on earlier. This will even explain why I have the relationship I have with my half brother."

"Okay. I'm listening." Kagome replied as she grabbed her pillow and cuddled it in her arms on her lap to get comfortable.

Inuyasha went on from the beginning, about how his father fell in love with a human, Izayoi. Then he went on in splotchy details about how he saved her, died and named him. He had mentioned he heard of those accounts from his retainer, Myouga and his mother as a child. He talked about how he had to fend for himself after his mother's death while he was still a child, and how he was shunned by the court that surrounded his mother before her death, leaving him to live in the wild by himself. He even talked about how he learned everything he knew about speaking and reading from his mother before her death, and then picked up a little here and there from humans and other demons while on his own.

"I did what I could to survive. I made it, but I'm not complete. Finding the Tetsussaiga and knowing that my brother still acknowledges me are the only connections to my father I have. I'm not sure of what to think of my father. Since I never got the chance to know him, this sword at my hip makes me feel funny that he would give it to me when he knew Sesshoumaru more than me. I don't understand his motives in what he's done. Why would he have fallen for a human and made me? What does this symbolize? He even named me, but all I know of him was he was a demon lord of the western domain, and he could turn into a demon dog, greater in size than even Sesshoumaru could. According to Sesshoumaru and Myouga, I hold no resemblance to him. Why would he have entrusted this great responsibility such as wielding this sword if he had no idea who I would become? Am I truly worthy to carry his legacy?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. She just figured he needed to let out some steam, or get depressed feelings off his chest. The look on his face was confusion and unrest. He was truly lost on what to think of even himself. She had no idea how messed up his life was, and she could tell how his past affected him.

He had finally stopped talking when Kagome finally came up with something to say to him. "Inuyasha, I think your father made the right choice. If Sesshoumaru had been entrusted with Tetsussaiga, he may have never met Rin and more than likely had not grown as an adult as he has. You said yourself he changed right before your eyes. From what I can tell, he's happy for the most part, as he is now. Inuyasha, you were entrusted with Tetsussaiga to protect humans, right? He knew who would gain his heart. So what if you look nothing like him. He loved you because he loved your mother. You more than likely look like her, and you obviously have her heart because you are very loving and kind, even though you don't show it often. You're used to showing your tough side for protection. You no longer need to live that way, Inuyasha. You are free from any dangers now. You are free to live and grow on your own, and with the others around you. Sometimes loss can lead to great gain, Inuyasha. I think that if you hadn't had that loss in your life, you would not have gained the respect for others you have today. I'm glad to have found you."

Inuyasha's eyes never left the sword at his hip. He listened to every word she said. He didn't expect that response from her. He understood everything she meant and knew he could finally live the life he had hoped for in the end. But…something just didn't add up in his mind and he couldn't pinpoint it. It was evident his mind was a mess, with everything that had happened within those past few days. It all went so fast he wasn't able to make heads or tails of anything. Not even how he truly felt about Kagome. He knew he was grateful and he could have the life he always hoped for when he and Kikyo promised to live together, but how they fell soo easily left him confused.

"Inuyasha, I just want to know one thing." Inuyasha's eyes shot up to hers at that moment in question. "What is it we feel for each other? Why do I feel this is right? I've only known you for two days total! This kind of thing doesn't happen to normal people. I wonder if it's true or if it's just a temporary euphoria."

Inuyasha knew what she just asked him. She wanted to know if he felt the same, or if it was all just out of gratitude. Did he truly love her? Or was it just the fact that she had been deemed as Kikyo's reincarnation? He didn't know how to answer but he decided to try to calm her nerves. He could hear her heart beat quicker by the moment as she waited for his answer.

"Kagome, it's not an easy question for me to answer. Do you think I show you affection because you're my love's reincarnation? Is that what you want to know?" Kagome nodded. She couldn't get another word out. She had become all ears at that moment.

"Kagome, I don't know where these feelings came from, but I do not see you as her. She is completely different from you. You are you, you got that? I will never compare you to her. I would never do that to you."

"Then why would you look at me like you have been? Like you remembered something between us? I feel that I'm her to you. You looked longingly into my eyes a number of times! I didn't know you well enough to understand why you looked at me that way!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry if I confused you, but I've been falling for you this whole time! I'm just as confused about this as you are! I fell for Kikyo the same way as I'm falling for you!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome was silenced. 'He fell for Kikyo the same way? Does he even know what a relationship is? Does he truly know what love is?' "What was it you had with her then? If it's too personal, then you don't have to answer."

Inuyasha calmed down at her tone, sat back comfortably and thought. "She and I, we were outcasts. We had unusual and hard lives, both of us. We were similar in many ways. Even though I attacked her many times to get the jewel from her, she never killed me, but she stopped me every time. I asked her why she would never finish me off, and she said I was a waste of arrows. She wanted to spare me, but I couldn't understand why. Then I watched her from afar, and I saw what kind of life she led. She was lonely. She couldn't fall for anyone. She said that if she would then she would become weak. Her life was full of responsibility, and she almost couldn't handle it on her own. So, I protected her. The more time I spent with her, the more I realized I was in love with her, and I felt that way for a long time. That was when she opened up to me. She said she felt the same for me. I stopped hunting for the jewel and just protected her and the people in her village. I finally felt I had a purpose in my life. That's when she said I could use the jewel to become human. I wondered about it. She said we could be together and live normal lives. I had wanted that all along. But one thing remained unanswered. Why did I have to change for her? I began to wonder if it truly would benefit the both of us, or just her. Being human is the last thing I truly want. I really have no idea what I want for myself. I began to wonder if it mattered. After her death and resurrection, she changed. She wasn't the same Kikyo I knew before her death. Yes I cared a lot for her, but the love I felt before was no longer the same." Inuyasha became solemn and his face became saddened.

His sadness affected Kagome. She could tell his past was eating away at his heart. She knew she was confused about their situation, but it sounded as if he had lived with his confusion with Kikyo since before she died. "That's a long time to not have answers to questions such as those, and now you'll probably never know. I'm sorry to hear that. I can tell you haven't told anyone about this."

"No. I considered it as no one's business. That and I was too busy to really be confused in the past. It's only my life, my confusions, why should it include anyone else?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, it does now. What should we do? Is this even gonna go anywhere? Do you want us to become closer Inuyasha? Do you want to love me? Or befriend me?" Kagome asked bluntly.

"One thing I've realized from my past is that you can't chose who you love. It just seems to happen. There's no way to tell what will come of it either. I didn't expect to fall for the one person who could probably kill me effortlessly. It was what my heart wanted. My heart is confused, but for some reason I'm feeling the same way about you. I'm not sure if what I feel is love or not, but I will live by my promise to you. I promise to live for you, with you. I want to be a part of your life somehow, is there anything wrong with that? You are the only person I feel like I want to be with!" Inuyasha fisted his hands at that outburst. He looked as if she was gonna take away the only thing he held dear.

"Nothing, Inuyasha. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with me. I guess it's just that I'm worried we may not truly be in love, but just like you and Kikyo, we just need each other. Let's see where this leads, but let's just live for now, okay? Please don't tell me you love me just yet. I'm not ready to hear that. But I will be here for you if you need comfort or company. You have a home now. Just focus on adjusting to your new life, okay? I know we cannot choose who we fall for, but I want to be sure if we truly feel that way about each other. I also want to give you time and space to grieve for Kikyo." Kagome stated without emotion as she closed her eyes, and chose not to see his reaction.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had bugs crawling out of her ears. She had thrown him a curve ball and just suddenly clammed up on him. All because he couldn't say the words he really wanted to say. "Grieve? For Kikyo? I'm okay. I know I have to move on. It was you who asked me to do that wasn't it? I have, honestly. You don't have to worry about me. I've paid my respects."

"I don't think so. If you're still wondering if what you feel for me is love or not, then you still have some soul searching to do." Kagome said with her eyes still closed.

"Humph…You said that to me a couple of days ago. You're starting to sound like a broken record. I think it's you who is confused, not me."

"So I'm confused! Okay! There! I admit it! I've never been in love, okay? Please cut me some slack!" Kagome spouted, her eyes flared with anger.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, stood up and walked towards the door. "Where are you…?"

"I'm gonna eat with your family now. You need to get your head straightened out. It doesn't matter what relationship we have. Get that through your thick skull! I never really said we HAD anything serious to begin with!" He shouted over his shoulder as he slammed the door shut and padded down the steps grumbling under his breathe.

Kagome thought about what he said. She recalled what was said through those few confusing days. He was right. He had been confused, but he at least knew his heart and what it was like to be in love. She needed to spend some time alone, away from him and think things through. Things would be confusing from now on, now that they had these new people in their house. One thing Kagome definitely knew, her life would never be the same. As far as she was concerned, it had changed for the better.

Kagome decided that as everyone sat around the table in the kitchen and ate to their hearts content as they told stories, and they formed new friendships, she would turn off her light and crawl under the covers. She needed to dream more than any thing, since her appetite left at his last words, 'I never really said we HAD anything serious to begin with!'

Whoa…Even I'm confused by Inuyasha…Oh boy…I'm not sure if that even cleared any of the confusion up…:-/ Well, this is obviously part of this story, showing where Inuyasha's heart lies as far as Kikyo and Kagome. He's just looking for companionship at this point, and Kagome's never had a relationship before and he's making it difficult for her to understand…Sounds like Inuyasha, huh?...Well, I guess that's the best I can come up with…Tell me what you think…if you're confused, then maybe I took it too far? Hmmm…:-/


	12. New Life

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Phew…I know…some of you ended up confused, and then there were those of you who understood the last chapter well. It has certainly been an interesting rollercoaster ride, this fic has. No, it's not over yet…(cracks up) Sorry…inside joke…(Clears throat) Okay, I have an idea of how to start this chapter out, but it's a mystery where it will lead….ooooooeeeeeeeeeooooo (Author wiggles arms and hands in freaky way for effect) So, enjoy and thanks again for your praise and support!

**Chapter 12: New Life**

As Inuyasha padded down the stairs, he heard compliments and praise from the kitchen from the 'honorable' monk. He 'keh'd' to himself as he walked towards the kitchen. As he walked in, his eyes left the floor and looked upon a scene he never thought he would see in his life. A family and some friends gathered around a table, in chairs eating and talking ecstatically. It was so noisy in there; he began to wonder if they had even heard the yelling between him and Kagome.

Her mother had cooked enough for everyone and she was still on her feet as everyone ate happily. He eyed everyone and noticed there was someone missing. Kaede was nowhere to be found. He wondered what had happened to her. He did not even remember her being around when they were in the forest. That was when he caught some movement outside the kitchen window in the distance.

Since no one even noticed Inuyasha had been at the doorway, he just walked the other direction and stepped out the front door. He turned around the corner of the house and saw Kaede walking towards the Goshinboku in the middle of the shrine. He watched her for a moment, and then closed the door behind him as he stepped out and walked towards the tree and the old miko.

Kaede was standing in front of the tree with her eyes closed, hands together in front of her chest in prayer. As Inuyasha came close, she suddenly said, "Inuyasha, Where are we? Is this where I think it is?"

"Yeah. This is the very same area where the village stood. This is the shrine where Kagome lives. This shrine was built in honor of our story. Kagome told me all about it. This is our village's future, Kaede. This is all that's left." Inuyasha mentioned as they both looked around at the traditional grounds, but Kaede's eyes stopped on the modern house.

"What type of building is that?" Kaede asked.

"That is Kagome's house. That is where the false village is. This is the future." Inuyasha explained.

"What year? Do you know?" Kaede asked as she marveled the interesting architecture of the building they lived in.

"No. Kagome has not revealed that to me yet. I never thought to ask her." Inuyasha responded as he turned to the bench Kagome sat at the night before, when she brought him to the tree. Kaede turned with him and followed him to the concrete bench across from the tree.

When they sat and watched the breeze blow the branches of the tree back and forth, the sun began to set, bringing a beautiful pink hue to the grounds. To Kaede, not much had changed. Those very grounds were still peaceful and full of positive energy. All she could see was forest that wrapped around the shrine grounds and the arch over towards the entrance. As she looked that way, she noticed the city skyline in the distance.

She stood up and walked towards the arch at the entrance. Inuyasha's eyes followed her a moment and then he stood up and followed the old woman to see what she saw. As they reached the tall flight of stairs at the entrance, they both were in awe of what they saw. Peeks of houses, and lights everywhere. There were barely any trees, barely any grass. All the fields they roamed through in the past were all gone.

Kaede looked on with a saddened face. She never imagined what the future of Nippon would be like. They both just stood there silently and watched the sun set over the city. They both heard a strange sound and saw this 'thing' fly down the smooth stone way. Inuyasha caught the fumes from the vehicle that passed. He coughed and gagged at the scent left behind. He had no idea what that was, but he sure as heck was not about to chase it if it was going to make him sick.

Kaede looked his way and patted him on the back, helping to comfort him as she asked herself what that was. "That…thing certainly did a number on ye, eh Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…Man…that…whatever…it was…stunk! What was that?" Inuyasha choked out as the bad air was coughed from his lungs. His face turned red from all the heavy coughing.

"Maybe we should get inside? Ye need a drink of water." Kaede mentioned as she helped the coughing hanyou away from the steps and towards the house.

As Inuyasha slid the front shoji open, Kaede stepped in behind him and slipped off her sandals. She glanced around as she followed Inuyasha down the hallway towards the commotion in the kitchen. Inuyasha still could not speak, so he walked into the kitchen and coughed as he looked to Kagome's mother and pointed to his open mouth as if to tell her, 'water please'. She saw the gesture, nodded and stood up to get a glass of water for him.

"There you are. We were beginning to wonder if you and Kagome had become…detained." Miroku said as he coughed on purpose.

Inuyasha stepped forward silently and pounded the monk on the head, sending it down into his plate of rice and vegetables. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she dropped her chopsticks and put her arms around the monk asking if he was okay. Inuyasha stood there and mimicked a 'Keh' since he could not talk. Souta, Shippo and Kohaku laughed at how far the monk's rice and veggies flew when his head hit the plate.

"This is no way to act at the dinner table!" Grandpa yelled over the laughing and the slayer talking to Miroku as she cleaned the food off his face. Once again, a mimicked 'Keh' was afforded as Inuyasha was finally handed a tall glass of water by Kagome's mother.

"You all right, Inuyasha?" She asked as she handed him the glass.

Inuyasha took the glass of water and downed half of it. He looked to her and answered with, "Now I am. What are those things that move quickly down the stone surface at the bottom of your shrine steps?"

"Oh, you mean the metal machines? Those are cars. They help humans get from point A to point B quickly and easily." She answered with a smile.

"Cars? Why would humans use such fowl machines to go somewhere? I nearly choked and coughed up a lung because of the stench it sent my way!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Oh! Your senses are that great? Wow! No human would have been affected by their fumes at that great a distance. Wow!" She piped out as he finished off the water and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, that water tasted good. What did you cook? It smells really good." Inuyasha inquired as she offered him a place setting, and a chair at the end of the table, closest to the kids, and across from her father.

"Inuyasha, I have a question about your sword. Is it truly magical?" The old man before him asked over the kids giggling and talking.

"Yeah, you could say that." Inuyasha answered as Kagome's mother set a plate full of dinner in front of him.

"What kind of magic does it do? The legends suggest that it was the sword of swords. The sword of all legends. I heard it was nicknamed the sword that could kill a hundred in one swing." The old man mentioned as Inuyasha picked up the chopsticks and put the first piece of vegetable in his mouth.

As Inuyasha chewed on his food he let out, "Uh huh. It's called Tetsussaiga."

"Inuyasha, don't talk with your mouth full." Miroku mentioned as he daintily ate the rest of his rice with his chopsticks.

"Shaddup, letch." Inuyasha growled as he held more food up to his mouth.

"Tetsussaiga, huh? Hmm…Legend also has it your brother possessed a mystical sword as well. What was that sword called?" The old man asked as he handed his empty plate over to Kagome's mother.

"Mm…Yes, he does. It's called Tenseiga. It raises human souls from the dead." He answered as he took a swig of his refilled glass of water.

"Wow. So one kills demons, and the other raises humans from the dead? Where did these swords come from?" The old man asked to himself.

Inuyasha picked up more rice and veggies with his chopsticks and said, "Our father's fang."

"From his fang? Wasn't your father Lord Inutaisho of the Western Lands?" The old man inquired.

Inuyasha looked up at him with his piercing golden eyes as he said, "Yes. He was, though I don't know much about him since he died the night I was born. All I know about are the stories my mother told me when I was just a child before her death, and what my brother and retainer have told me. I don't even know what he looks like, so I really can't give you much information. If you have any questions about my father, you'll have to ask my half brother, Sesshoumaru."

"Oh! The other silver haired figurine was your half brother Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha nodded in response. "Wow. I had heard some of the tales about him all right. He was very devious, wasn't he?"

"Keh! Devious is not even close! He's pure evil! He's a true bonafide youkai!" Inuyasha pointed out as he raised his voice out of shock.

"Now, ya know that's not completely true, Inuyasha. He does have that young girl following him around. She sees him as her father figure, and he sees her like a daughter. He obviously isn't all THAT evil." Miroku pointed out as he handed Mrs. Higurashi his empty plate.

"Huh…None of you understand, do ya? He's tried to kill me so many times in the past, and yet you still think he has a heart? You all have no brains." Inuyasha closed his eyes and stuffed the next scoop of food into his mouth.

"He's tried to kill you? His half brother? Isn't he all you have left of your family and you him?" The old man asked as he leaned forward on the table towards the hanyou.

"Huh…Family never meant anything to him. Not even his own father I've been told. All he cares about is world conquest. Just what every powerful youkai wants."

"Is that what you want? You are half youkai, are you not?" The old man asked, not realizing he had hit home with that question.

Inuyasha snapped his chopsticks in two as he clenched his fists. His eyes squeezed shut as he ground out, "Don't you ever say I am like my brother, old man. You don't know me, or my brother. I am in a class of my own and I far exceed most worthless youkai out there, old man. I could kill you in a second if I was pushed hard enough." He raised and unclenched his hand, making his knuckles crack as he showed off his claws.

"Don't you threaten me, youngster. I come from a long line of priests! I could exercise you in a second!" The old man challenged Inuyasha as he stood up out of his chair and rolled up his sleeve.

Inuyasha dropped his hands to his lap and lowered his head. The old man was startled by his reaction for a moment when the hanyou's shoulders began to move. Suddenly a laugh was heard from Inuyasha. A laugh that was mocking. He raised his head and hands. His hands were cupped up towards the ceiling, and his eyes were closed as he laughed so hard, his body shook and tears fell from his eyes. After a few seconds, the laugh shook his body so hard he wrapped his arms around his torso and bowed his head once again.

Everyone in the room watched his insanity unfold as he just laughed himself silly over what the innocent old man had said. Even Kagome's mother turned from her duties at the sink to see who was laughing and why.

The old man began to fume as he then yelled out, "You don't think I could do it?"

Inuyasha laughed for just a couple more seconds, and then stopped abruptly as he rose up out of his chair and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You really wanna see what kind of power I have old man?"

"Yes. I do, youngster." The old priest challenged.

Inuyasha, with his head still bowed, smiled and then drew his sword in front of everyone. The sound of the sword's transformation from rusty old sword to the grand fang cut through the silence. Inuyasha gripped his fang with both hands, and stood at attention before the old man. Then, once he stopped moving, he looked into the old priests eyes with determination. "Ya wanna see what I can do with this? Follow me outside." Inuyasha challenged in a serious tone, then turned and stepped out of the kitchen towards the front door.

The old man's eyes followed the hanyou as he left the kitchen; deadly weapon in hand. The old man turned to go when his daughter grabbed his shoulder from behind saying, "No! You don't know what kind of challenge that was! He is half youkai, and he seemed pretty pissed off! Don't go out there!"

Miroku cleared his throat to get her attention. "Actually, all he probably does is maybe cut down a few trees with it in the forest. He wouldn't dare abruptly attack the old man in this form"

"In THIS form?" They both asked simultaneously.

Miroku coughed and stood up from the table to see them face to face. "Yes. Our friend has three forms. Human, hanyou, and full demon. He can transform within a matter of seconds. Kagome is well aware of his full demon form, but she has not yet seen his human form. In his hanyou form, his human blood keeps his demon blood in check. He will not readily kill a human in this form. That would go against his very nature."

The old man looked at the monk and bowed in thanks for the info. He then turned towards the front door and stepped out to see what the hanyou was up to. Once he came around the corner of the house, he saw the hanyou standing out past the well house and facing the forest, his head turned to see if the old man would join him. The old man looked into his reflecting eyes and saw complete honesty, but also diligence. He was an ambitious half demon who was everything he had ever imagined he would be and more.

The old man had known about the half demon's tales and journey for all his life. In a way, the old man grew up seeing that figure before him as a hero, and ultimately someone to aspire to. Whether half demon or not, he always wondered what the hanyou had truly been through. He still marveled seeing that being standing before him, fang and all.

"Pay attention old man. You think you have power? Watch this!" Inuyasha grasped his sword in both hands and raised it above his head as if to attack something. Once he swung the sword, a light brighter than the sun appeared from where he stood, and struck down three rows of trees. All with a single swing of his sword.

The old man's eyes flashed open wide and his lower jaw hit the ground in front of him. He could not breathe. What he had just seen was factually impossible. The fables, they were all true. The proof standing right before him, the half demon hero. He turned his head from the three trenches before him to the hanyou who created the havoc. Inuyasha stood there, proud smile on his face, and his trusty sword lying over his shoulder.

The old man knew no more of what to say or do, but fall to his knees and bow before the hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out an exasperated sigh and sheathed his sword. Once his hands were free, he knelt down and said, "Look at me, old man."

Kagome's grandfather raised his head to look into the gold eyes before him. "I'm sorry I challenged you and egged you on. I meant no harm. I've been the man of the house for a long time now, and I guess I'm just a bit afraid of being knocked off my soapbox. Please forgive me."

"You don't need to apologize. I just thought you'd enjoy some action." Inuyasha said with a mischievous smirk, showing a bit of fang.

"Oh, you bet I enjoyed that! Do it again!" The old man asked as he lifted his hands off the ground and grabbed onto Inuyasha's haori.

"Ah! Get off me, old fart! I don't want to attract too much attention with my sword, but I can show you another one of my attacks. Ya see I'm strong even without my sword!" Inuyasha stated proudly as he stood up, faced the trees once more, and performed his trademark move, Sankon Tessou. The old man marveled at how effortlessly he threw blades from his claws.

The old man clapped and cheered as Kagome's mother stood at the back sliding glass door, Kaede beside her. They both smiled at seeing the two men having a bit of fun. However, unbeknownst to them, a girl was sitting up at her window, marveling what her hanyou friend could accomplish. She was woken out of a deep sleep when Inuyasha laughed like crazy. It reminded her of when his brother smacked Inuyasha's head from his shoulders. That was when she heard bare feet padding on concrete outside her window.

She watched him from her window on the second floor as he breathed in the air and stared off into space. She wondered what it was he was thinking. He stood there with his sword and looked into the distance, silently. She still couldn't get over how lucky she was to come across such a wonderful gift such as his story. She silently cheered when he blew up the trees with a swing of his sword, and when he threw the blades of light from his own hands. He was truly a marvel she knew she couldn't live without. Just his presence drove her to thinking thoughts she had never thought before. She began to wonder if she even knew what it was she wanted in a man.

Never being in a relationship before did not help her confusion in the situation with that mysterious being. For him to live and carry on had to be an adventure, whether or not he wanted an adventurous life such as his. She wanted to know him. She wanted to be with him, but most of all, she wanted his love, and hoped he would be willing to give her that when they were ready.

* * *

Wow…This chapter was fun to write (Nods). I hope you all enjoyed this chappy at least as much as I did writing it. Thanks again for your comments and support. Well, it certainly looks like my mind wants this fun fic to keep going and I take it you guys are very happy about that (Nods with you). Well, 'til next time. Ja ne! 


	13. Peace

**I do not own Inuyasha & co.**

Hey everyone! It's Inu day! Woo Hoo! LOL…I know…that was very corny…But oh well. I consider Fridays Inu day because Fridays are when I write MV So, I hope this chappy does well as I once again subject myself to my minds eye…So, sit back and enjoy the unknown…

**Chapter 13: Peace**

Kagome watched from her window as the old man and the hanyou talked and bonded. What her new friend could do amazed her to the point where she only wanted to watch him. So, watch him she did as she watched the hanyou's silver hair blow in the breeze, her grandfather started walking back towards the house. Once he was alone, the hanyou put away his sword and then stared off into the forest.

She watched as he acknowledged the peaceful grounds around him, and wondered what he was going to do next when a knock sounded at her door. Kagome turned from her view and she said, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the young woman, Sango, with a pillow and a blanket draped over her arm. "Kagome, your mother said I could share a room with you. Is that okay?"

"Oh, sure. I wouldn't mind." As she turned back to the view out her window.

Sango walked over to the bed and laid her things down onto the floor. As she turned to the miko, she noticed she was staring out the window at something. Since the lights were off, she could see the trees and the stars shining. She walked over to the window beside the miko and sat down. The miko's concentration was unbroken as she turned her head towards the ground, to see Inuyasha standing before the forest, looking off into space, his back towards him.

"He is very handsome, isn't he?" Sango sighed, knowing she would finally get to talk to Kagome about their relationship.

"Yeah. His hair is just amazing, and his frame is just…oh wow…" Kagome sighed as her head fell to her hand and she just kept staring at the amazing being in her yard.

"He may come off as rough at first, but he has the biggest heart I've ever known anyone to have. He even has a bigger heart than Miroku. It's just sad he has to live with the hand he's been dealt. He's done nothing to deserve any of it. All his life he was toyed with and seen as an abomination. The kindness you've shown him and the rest of us is amazing, Kagome. Thank you." Sango said as she turned to look the miko's way.

Kagome turned to her and said, "You're welcome. All I can say is I can't see any reason why he wouldn't be accepted. I know there are people out there still who have superficial eyes, but I can't see him the way they do, no matter what he's done, no matter what he is. It's not his choice. As far as you guys, I am happy to have you all here. It was pretty boring here until you all showed up. You all are very interesting people, and I feel your presences are a blessing to this shrine. To actually meet you all is just awesome!"

"Yeah? You really think so? Wow, I never thought people from the future would even know about our existence. What's wonderful about this whole thing is we no longer have to fight for our lives, and we now have people who have taken us in as family. I went from losing my father and brother to gaining my brother back and a sister." Sango mentioned.

"Me too, I gained a sister out of this. We are similar, ya know. I've lost my father too." Kagome mentioned.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What happened?" Sango asked.

"He died from a heart attack when I was ten. It's okay, it's been a while." Kagome said as her eyes glinted with tears.

"Oh. We are very similar, ya know? Only my life style is different, and I'm a bit older." Sango pointed out.

"Yeah, we are. I'm glad to have a sister finally." Kagome sighed. "But not only that, I've gained more than I could ever ask for on my birthday. I gained a sister, a two brothers and a new friend who has confused me completely."

"Inuyasha? What did you guys talk about earlier? You never came down for dinner. Is everything okay?" Sango questioned.

"I asked him what his feelings were towards me. I told him I felt that he was looking at me as if I was Kikyo. I asked him how he saw me, as Kikyo, or me. He didn't understand my confusion. He told me he couldn't help whom he falls for, but he couldn't answer my questions. When I told him that he needed to grieve over Kikyo and then do some soul searching for his heart, he yelled at me and claimed he never said we had anything to begin with. When I thought about it after he left the room, he was right about that. He never told me how he felt about me. But…that kiss…how am I supposed to take that? I've never been kissed before, and I felt so much of him in it. That was no 'thank you' kiss…what should I do, Sango? I'm not ready for love just yet, but I can't help what I feel for him. My heart aches for him for some reason." Kagome explained as she stared off at the being in question.

"One thing I do know about him is he is a very passionate person, Kagome. He's been through a lot and before time froze, he was very protective of Kikyo. He loved her, Kagome. I had never seen such devotion from any man, Kagome. He has more devotion in his heart than even Miroku has shown me. I certainly had hoped the monk would learn from Inuyasha on how to treat a woman, but I don't think it's rubbed off. All he wants to do is just feel me up!" Sango explained as her face scrunched up at the ending.

Kagome giggled as she remembered all the times Sango smacked Miroku when they were figurines. "I was wondering what was going on there. So are you guys a couple? You two look cute together."

Sango's face went red as her gaze went to their hanyou friend. "Well, yeah. It's been a rough ride, but we're together. He made me a promise to me a long time ago. He promised to marry me if he defeated Naraku. Well, he never defeated Naraku, but the wind tunnel is gone from his hand now. He's given the chance to live a full life. He said he didn't want to marry me knowing he would only live for a short time. He was such a womanizer, though he had reasons…He needed to have at least one child, preferably a son, to carry on the family's revenge, to kill Naraku and end the family curse. You see, he wouldn't live long before at some point, the wind tunnel that was in his hand would have swallowed him whole. The length of his life was shortened inevitably, but it was unknown how long he had. I'm glad to know he can live a long and healthy life without fear." Sango explained as a smile grew on her lips.

"Wow. I never knew about that. A cursed hentai monk…Interesting…" Kagome pointed out. Both she and Sango sat there, thought about it for a second and then wound up giggling over the contradictions.

"If you think about it, though…Miroku isn't the only one living a life of contradiction. Inuyasha himself is a contradiction. His heart is pure and righteous, yet he is a half demon. Half purity, half tainted. Knowing that has caused him to form the hugest chip on a shoulder I've ever seen. But when I'd look at his face when he looked into Kikyo's eyes, that chip disappeared every time. Sure, there were things she did that upset him, even us, but he defended her to the end. He stood by her side and never allowed anyone to harm her. She was everything to him. Letting her go must be the hardest thing he's ever had to do. The only person I've ever had feelings for is Miroku. If he were to leave me, I don't know if I could ever move on that easily either, so in a way I kinda know how he feels. Just let him come to you, Kagome. That's the best course of action. He's ultimately the one to decide if he wants to be involved with another. He's trying hard to not see you as Kikyo, whether he does or not. He knows you're not her, Kagome. Don't let his looks of admiration confuse you. He's the one who's the most touched by your love and acceptance." Sango explained as Kagome watched him walk over to the Goshinboku. Once he stopped, he touched the spot where he was pinned.

"Thanks Sango. I'm glad I talked to you about him. I really don't know much about him. I haven't seen how he looked into her eyes when she was alive. Also, I certainly hope Miroku does learn to love you and show you how much in the best way. I'm sure you are his lifeline, Sango." Kagome reassured, adding a wide smile to Sango's face.

They both looked out the window and saw a sight that scared them out of their wits. The hanyou was no longer standing on the ground, but up in the tree. He was lounging on his back and staring right at them. They both screamed and fell to the floor out of his sight.

"Do you think he heard us?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. He did look awfully curious, and I wouldn't put it past those keen ears of his." Sango answered as they noticed a shadow spread along the floor suddenly.

They both turned their heads to see that very hanyou sitting at Kagome's window with a determined look on his face. He was looking straight at Kagome. She could see something in his eyes, but she couldn't decipher if it was anger or curiosity. Kagome leaned up, slid the window to the side and asked, "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"We need to talk. Alone." Kagome turned from Inuyasha to Sango.

"But what about Sango?" Kagome asked as he suddenly reached forward, wrapped his arm around her torso and leaped away from the window. Kagome screamed the whole way down to the concrete and into the forest. Sango didn't know what to think. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't do anything to harm Kagome, but that seemed just a little strange to her. She decided to walk away from the window, spread out her bedding on the floor and lay down for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha carried Kagome further into the forest so they would not be bothered. Kagome was beginning to get worried as to why he would suddenly carry her out into the forest in the middle of the night while she was in her nightclothes. All he said to her was he needed to talk. To have to take her that far away, it must have been important. As they flew from tree to tree in the air, she clung to him for dear life. As he held her close and her arms wrapped around his neck, she buried her head into his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and felt his chest rise with every breathe he took as they sailed through the air. Inuyasha held her close as he jumped from tree to tree.

He knew she was watching him. He felt her eyes on him the entire time since he left the house. He wanted to talk to her in a place where her family would not hear their conversation. As far as he was concerned, this included no one but him and Kagome. Obviously she was still confused, but he needed to clear things up as soon as possible if he were to feel comfortable around her and her around him. That, and he was thinking really hard about what she had told him, and how he made her feel after the outburst he let go of earlier. He felt bad about yelling at her, and he figured he could at least try to clear things up with her before the night was over.

Once they were far enough into the forest to find one of his favorite trees, he landed on the tallest branch and sat down, laying her legs in his lap as his legs dangled over the sides and his back leaned up against the trunk. Kagome finally opened her eyes and let go of his neck. She turned her head to look at him and she saw softness in his eyes, but his brows were still furrowed. His face remained taught as he stared into her eyes for a few moments, reading her like a book.

"Inuyasha, why did you take me so far into the forest?" Kagome asked finally, intoxicated by his eyes as they glowed in the moonlight.

"I told you. You and I need to talk. I wanted to make sure we were not gonna be distracted by your family. Kagome, I have thought a lot about what we talked about earlier, and I can tell you are still confused. I felt your eyes on me the whole time I was outside the house. I also heard you talking to Sango." Inuyasha mentioned as he stared deeply into her eyes accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I needed someone else to talk to, I guess. I hope you're not upset at me. I do know how you feel, and I understand that there was something you had with Kikyo that I have no clue about. What you two went through was different from what I will ever go through in life. I do understand what you said about not being able to choose who you fall for. Like how I couldn't choose to fall for you. I just did. I also thought about the last thing you said to me before you left the room. You're right. You never truly stated how you felt about me. I'm a fool for thinking you had. I'm sorry." She explained as her eyes averted from his and down to the hands in her lap.

"Kagome, look at me." Kagome's eyes once again met his as he said, "I'm not mad at you. My past is behind me, but you must give me time, as I will give you. Let's get to know each other better and enjoy some freedoms. I have lived no other life but one of responsibility. I've been on the run and homeless all my life. I just want to relax and enjoy your time. There's so much to learn here and I need you more than anything. More than I've needed Kikyo. I'm in a completely different world from what I'm used to. Even courting I'm sure has changed. If you'll show me this new world, I'm sure I can come to terms with what I want in this new life, and where I'm headed."

Inuyasha reached his hand up to touch her chin as he gazed into her eyes affectionately. "I will then know how to truly love another. That's when I'll be ready for those kinds of feelings, Kagome. That's all I ask for, is your guidance and your patience. Wait for me?"

Kagome was in tears. She didn't expect him to say something so sweet to her. As tears fell from her eyes, her lips left speechless, he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his hand. She didn't know what to say to him, but she felt something in his eyes. Those amber pools of affection and passion held her prisoner, and kept her wondering what was gonna happen next. She could tell he longed for something, but she couldn't tell if it was her answer or something else.

His eyes remained on hers for a moment longer, and then he leaned in and placed his lips against her cheek sweetly. He then opened his haori and wrapped her up inside it's warmth as he held her close to him. He laid his head on hers and sniffed her hair, feeling calmed by her scent, he kept her warm as they cuddled silently in the tree through the night, alone.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome rubbed her eyes. She noticed she saw red as she opened them. She then remembered she had spent the night with the hanyou in the tree. He had calmed and comforted her well enough to put her to sleep. She had fallen asleep to a steady heartbeat and the sounds of him inhaling and exhaling as he himself fell asleep. She noticed he did something strange when he pulled her close to him. He sniffed her hair and she could feel him silently sigh and relax around her. She could not remember how long it took her to fall asleep, but his warmth was enough to help calm her mind and body.

She pushed the haori aside from her view and turned her face to look on her protector. He held her so tightly, she could barely move. She shifted just enough to turn her head to face his. He was still sleeping. His face was peaceful. His eyebrows smooth and his face was relaxed completely as he breathed through his mouth, quietly. He looked like an angel sitting there with all his exuberance and aura. It seemed his hair formed a white halo around his head as the breeze ruffled his hair. She could not take her eyes off him. She then looked to his ears, and saw one twitch slightly as his hair tickled it.

She noticed her left arm was free under the haori. She reached her hand out of the haori and reached over to touch his hands. His claws were sharp indeed, and his hands were calloused and rough, but they held a true and tender grip. As her hand felt his, she was startled when his hand suddenly moved and grabbed onto hers and held it between his. His head shifted a bit and he shifted her body and head back into his chest, laying his head upon hers once again. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he obviously was not about to let her go so soon.

As she thought about that, something came to her attention. 'So soon? Oh no! What time is it?' she thought to herself as she looked at the hanyou and she then decided she needed to get back to the house. If it was morning, and her family didn't see her awake, they would notice her missing and she'd miss school. She shifted and pulled her hand from his and said his name. At the sounds of her voice, his ears twitched, but no change otherwise.

She thought for a second as she noticed his ears moving towards her. She reached her hand up and tickled his ear, hoping to bug him awake. His ear twitched away each time, but as he got irritated, he only pulled her closer. Then at the last bug of his ear, he reached up, grabbed her hand and pinned it against her body as he held her tightly so she would not bug him.

That was when she realized she needed to use something he couldn't restrain, her voice. She turned her head up towards his face and said his name. She said his name three times before he shocked her. He became annoyed and crushed his lips to hers to shut her up. 'There he goes again? What's he doing? Is he giving me a good morning kiss? Or is he just trying to shut me up?' Once she was silenced, his lips went limp and he then relaxed a bit, but his mouth never left hers.

Kagome was finally starting to get annoyed. She realized then, he wasn't saying good morning to her, he was shutting her up! She then decided to take matters into her own hands, literally. She shifted the arm that was pinned between their bodies the whole time and punched down, hitting his favorite spot. He awoke instantly, threw his head back in pain and yelped as the pain hit. One thing didn't change though; he did not let her go. He scrunched her against him even harsher as he convulsed from the pain she inflicted on him. One thing she did notice, he wasn't exactly soft…a blush spread across her cheeks as he panted and clenched his teeth together, eyes clamped shut. He moaned for about a few moments, and then looked upon the one who caused him that pain.

He gave her a murderous look as he growled, "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't let go of me, and I was having problems waking you up. Its morning already and I know I have school to get to today. Since you took me away from my room, I couldn't hear my alarm go off to wake me up. I have no idea what time it is! I had to do something!" Kagome yelled into his face.

"All you had to do was tell me, ya didn't have to punch me in my…Ya know! God!" Inuyasha threw back as he finally released her and began to hold himself to ease his pain.

Kagome turned her head away as she continued with, "I tried, but you kissed me to shut me up!"

"I wha?" Inuyasha said as he lifted his eyes away from his privates and to her back, his cheeks covered in blush.

"You kissed me again. You didn't even know you did it? What were you dreaming about? Oh, never mind…I don't even wanna know…just forget I asked." Kagome answered as she finally looked down and saw how far up they were. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You okay? Did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he reached over to her to comfort her.

"I'm okay; it's just how high up we are. I had no idea you had brought me up this high. I've never been this high up in a tree before." Kagome said as she looked at him finally.

"I didn't know. I guess it was good that I brought you hear when you couldn't see it. You were very relaxed though. I'm sorry if I upset you." Inuyasha apologized as he rubbed her back with his left hand.

"I'm okay. Just please, take me back to the house. I'm sure they're worried sick about me by now." Kagome said as he nodded quietly and scooted closer along the branch as she said, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you on purpose."

"Don't worry about it. Pain doesn't last long for me. Just don't do it again, you hear me?" He answered with sheer dominance in his eyes. She needed to know he was serious. Punching a man's morning wood was the worst thing a woman could do. She was lucky he had Tetsussaiga at his side; otherwise, he may not have been able to control himself with that action.

Kagome gave him an honest nod and inwardly decided she would never touch him there again. She couldn't even believe she was impulsive enough to hit him there, and she learned her lesson. For a minute as he writhed in pain, she thought she was dead.

He scooped her up like before and their flight back to her house commenced and she once again held onto him tightly as he carried her from tree to tree effortlessly. He truly was amazing. How easily he carried her as they flew from tree branch to tree branch. She was thankful to have him in her life. She just wondered how she was going to keep him secret from her friends once they find out she is in love. They bother her endlessly about Hojo, but Inuyasha was a different story all together. 'I guess I'll just have to wait and see.' She thought to herself as she saw her house finally came into view.

* * *

Wow. Nice chappy, huh? sigh once again, my mind has surprised me and I now know there's more to come. I wonder what's going to happen next. Well, 'til next Friday or maybe even tomorrow…Just you wait…You just might be surprised if you see another update tomorrow, huh? 


	14. Who is He?

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Heh heh heh…Yes folks, its mystery Friday…Will MV keep going? Or will it end? Who knows, but stay tuned and we'll see what ssp51201's mind has in store for you today! (Cheers and clapping heard in background)

**Chapter 14: Who is he?**

Sure enough, Kagome was going to be late for school. She only had a half hour, which she would usually have left by 7:30am. So, Inuyasha commanded her to get dressed and to tell him through the door when she was finished. Once she let him know, he walked through her door, and knelt on the floor before her and said, "Get on, I'll get ya there. Just tell me where ta go."

Kagome stood there for a second and then asked, "Ya sure? People might see you."

"Huh…Trust me, they won't. I can travel quicker than the human eye can blink. Why else do ya think I know I'd get ya there on time?" Inuyasha snapped back over his shoulder.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." Kagome said as she climbed onto his back, and he leapt through the open window.

Kagome realized that morning how fast they were traveling the night before. She could barely make out any detail if she looked off to the side, but as she looked over his head, she could see just well enough to tell him when to turn. He wasn't kidding about his speed. That being holding her legs at his hips was amazing in every way. Within 10 minutes, they reached the school. She told him where to drop her off, which happened to be on the roof. She figured the kids would not see him if he was higher up. Once he knelt down on the cold concrete, he let go of her legs and her feet touched solid ground finally. Kagome walked up to the door at the rooftop that leads into the school. As her hand touched the door handle, Inuyasha called her name. She turned and locked eyes with the hanyou.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Um, you sure you'll be okay without me?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine now that I'm here. Thanks for getting me here on time, you saved my butt!"

"Your butt?" He asked, as his eyes got big in question.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's a figure of speech. I'll see you at home later today, okay?" Kagome said with a wave of her hand as she opened the door and stepped down the stairs as it closed shut behind her.

Inuyasha had no clue what to do. He had never seen a view such as that before. As he looked down from the roof, he saw a multitude of kids Kagome's age walking towards the building, all talking and chatting. He figured he would just sit there for a while and watch them. They all seemed carefree and peaceful.

"Is this what I'd be doing if I had been born during Kagome's time?" He asked himself as he peacefully sat and watched the kids begin to run as a strange tone bonged from below him. "Huh…I'd much rather learn to fight. Why would I need to learn what Kagome learns?"

**Meanwhile, back at the shrine…**

Sango walked down the stairs sleepily and stepped into the kitchen. She was still confused as to what was where, so she followed the wonderful smell that wafted through the house. Mrs. Higurashi turned around at the sound of the footsteps and greeted Sango cheerfully as the young woman grabbed a chair, sat down, and laid her head on her arms on the table.

"sigh Inuyasha shooed me out of Kagome's room just now. He didn't even give me a reason why. He just stood me up, pushed me out the door with him and stood in front of the door! He's usually really nice, but man when he gets pushy, I just wanna kick him…" Sango drawled out with a yawn.

"Oh! I was about to go wake her. She's usually down here at 7:00." Her mother mentioned as she turned a bit from the eggs she was frying on the stove.

"Um…I think she was out in the forest all night. Last, I saw of her, Inuyasha jumped through her window, yanked her out and ran towards the trees. Then he woke me up and pushed me out. I heard this weird sound for about an hour or so, it was really annoying." Sango explained as Kagome's mother gained a look of shock.

"He took her from her room last night? Why? What happened?" She asked as she threw a rag onto the table and began to step towards the doorway. Sango looked up from the table as she saw the eggs smoking and she decided to get up and watch them for her.

Kagome's mother ran up the stairs to find the hanyou and her daughter gone; the bedroom door open. 'He took her into the trees? Who knows what could have happened to her. I'll have to talk with them when they get back. I certainly hope she gets to school on time.' She thought to herself as she turned and left the empty room.

As Mrs. Higurashi left Kagome's room, she noticed Souta had come down alone, but the other three guests had not stirred. She decided to peek in to see if things were okay. When she slid open the shoji door to her son's room, she peeked through the small opening to see the monk and the young boys sleeping peacefully, the little cat mewing softly next to the kitsune. She decided she'd let them sleep just a bit longer. She slid the door shut quietly and turned to the stairs.

When Mrs. Higurashi arrived at the kitchen door, she smiled pleasantly to see Sango standing by the stove, turning the eggs for her. "Thank you, Sango. You may take your seat again." The woman said as she came up beside the young woman.

As Sango sat down, the old man padded into the kitchen, his nose in the air. "Ooo! What you're cooking smells delicious! When is that Monk going to wake up? Should I wake him and the boys?"

"No, let them rest a bit. Maybe the smell will entice them once it wafts up the stairs." His daughter suggested as she scooped the eggs onto a large plate.

Upstairs, the monk and the two boys began sniffing in their sleep. Their noses graced with smells they had never encountered before caused their tummies to rumble loudly. Miroku rolled over in his futon and licked his lips. "Mmmm…What is that delicious smell?"

"I don't know, but I'm starving." Shippo yawned as Kohaku's eyes just barely opened.

Miroku sat up and then said, "Well, let's get dressed and ready to eat, shall we?"

Shippo sat up in his futon and nodded as he reached over to Kohaku's shoulder and shook him. Kohaku stirred and rolled towards the kitsune and groggily asked, "What?"

"Let's go see what Kagome's mom has made us!" Shippo said cheerfully.

"You sure are awake, Shippo." Kohaku said with a yawn and a depressed look in his eyes.

"You bet!" Shippo answered as he looked on at his friend. He saw how sad his eyes looked. It seemed the poor kid had a hard time sleeping that night. That was Kohaku's first night of sleep since he was freed, and he figured the boy would have nightmares due to his past resurfacing.

They all took turns going to the bathroom and then made their way down to the kitchen one by one. They were surprised with the unusual food spread on the table. The monk was the first to enter the kitchen with a cheerful smile. The old man asked him to sit close to him so they could discuss the shrine. As the kids showed up at the table, the kitchen became filled with sounds of laughter, praise for the food, and sounds of enjoyment when it came to the food cooked for Mrs. Higurashi.

* * *

Kagome's day went well, at least until it came time to change for gym class. The one thing Kagome had forgotten about was the cut Inuyasha had dealt her in order to get a hold of the jewel. Once she lifted up her shirt, her friend, Ayumi turned her attention to the bandage on her torso, and it was a bit bloody.

"Kagome! What happened there?"

"What, this?" Kagome pointed to the bloody bandage and then remembered how she got that wound.

"Yeah! That looks like you've lost a lot of blood! Are you okay?" Yuka asked as Eri turned her attention away out of nausea from the looks of the bandage.

"Oh, yeah. I'm all right. I just walked into the edge of this table my grandpa used to make me my gift. It ripped the shirt I was wearing too." Kagome explained thinking, 'I hope they buy it'.

"Oh my! Maybe you should go to the nurse! You could tell the teacher it hurts too much for you to participate today, you don't wanna reopen it." Yuka mentioned.

"I guess I could. But that doesn't stop me from changing into my uniform." Kagome answered as she pulled the shirt part of her uniform over her head.

"True. Just be careful. You sure you're not in pain?" Ayumi asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine. It only hurt just after it happened."

"Did you go to the emergency room? You should let the nurse check it out, just to be safe." Yuka suggested.

"Well, okay. I'll let the teacher know. I'll see you guys' later, k?" Kagome waved with a smile, which scared her friends.

"Gee, I couldn't walk if I had a wound like that on my torso." Yuka said.

"Well, Kagome's a strong girl, I guess. I just can't believe she got that wound so easily." Ayumi said as she looked off to where they last saw Kagome.

"You don't think she lied, do you? That wound looked like it was a stab or slash wound of some type. Talk about sharp." Yuka thought aloud.

* * *

Kagome walked up to her teacher out in the field just off to the side of the school. She showed the wound to her teacher and she received a pass to go to the nurse. Since she had no clue her hanyou friend was still hanging around, she didn't notice he had seen the man touching her belly under her shirt. Inuyasha had no idea who the man was, and got a bit upset at how she allowed him to touch her, and the he looked older than Kagome as well!

"What is Kagome doing?! She let him touch her under her shirt! Who is that guy?" Inuyasha growled as he remained perched on the roof above her as he waited 'til she was out of sight from everyone else to catch her and question that scene.

As Kagome was about to reach for the door handle to get back in the door for the gym, someone suddenly embraced grabbed her from behind and yanked her into the air. Kagome was startled and was not silent as Inuyasha leapt back onto the roof from the ground. Once they landed safely on the roof, Kagome broke away from Inuyasha forcefully and turned around to face the one who kidnapped her. Who she saw surprised her.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the shrine!" Kagome said as she huffed from screaming.

"I didn't know what else to do! I told you I needed you to guide me! Plus, I've never seen a school before, and I was a bit curious." Inuyasha said confidently.

"But why did you bring me up here? I was about to go to the nurse!" Kagome yelled.

"I saw that man touching you! What was that all about? Who is he?" Inuyasha yelled in protectiveness.

"Oh, him? He's my gym teacher. I forgot about the wound you inflicted on me the other day. I was worried that if I did too much, it might reopen again. I had to show him so he didn't think it was just some excuse." Kagome explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kagome" Inuyasha apologized as his head bowed to the ground.

"its okay, Inuyasha. You weren't yourself. You have nothing to apologize for. I'll be alright, so don't beat yourself up about it. Also, if you hadn't struck me, we wouldn't have found the jewel." Kagome pointed out.

"But, I hurt you out of cold blood and greed. There's nothing good about that, Kagome." Inuyasha ground out while he still looked to the ground before him.

Kagome felt for him. He wasn't wrong in how he felt. He had not meant to hurt anyone, and yet he had. Yes, he scared her that moment, but she didn't feel any less of him, and he needed to know that.

"Inuyasha, I forgive you. Whether or not you meant to hurt me, good things came of the situation. I know it's hard for you, but I'm not afraid of you. If you need any help, I'm sure I can do something for you." Kagome offered in comfort.

Inuyasha finally raised his eyes to hers. He saw a wide smile on Kagome's face, not fear. That calmed his soul for the time being. "Well, since you're hurt, mind if I help you out? You should probably take it easy the next day or two so you don't hurt yourself. I'll wait for you. I don't mind."

"Thanks. Just stay out of sight, okay?" Kagome asked as he nodded in understanding. "Okay. Well I'll come up here when classes end. See ya then." Kagome said as she turned and walked back through the door she left through earlier.

When Kagome reached the nurses office, she told the nurse what had happened, and the nurse looked at the wound. The nurse saw that no stitches were needed, but changed the dressing on the wound. Kagome noticed the dressing made her torso feel better. The nurse allowed her to take off from gym class for the next few days, or until the wound was healed enough.

Kagome walked back to her gym teacher and handed him the note the nurse gave. Since she had nothing better to do during gym class, she walked over to the tree on the side of the field and watched her classmates play games. Not only that, but she had a clear view of Inuyasha from the distance. She watched him watch her for a few moments and she waved to him. He waved back and then watched her classmates play games.

The entertainment lasted for another half hour, and then gym class ended. Kagome changed out of her gym uniform and into her class uniform and went through the rest of her day. Once her last class ended and she was about to walk towards the stairs to the floor above, her three friends cornered her in the hallway at the last moment.

"Hey, Kagome…Where are ya headed? The front door is this way." Yuka pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, uh…I needed to talk to a teacher about something. Why?" Kagome asked, trying to act innocent.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd join us for burgers at Wacdonald's" Eri asked with a wink at the word 'join'.

'They have no idea Inuyasha's waiting for me. I can't leave with them, he'll create a scene.' Kagome thought to herself as she raised her hands and said, "I'm sorry, I can't. I have something I have to do. I have to meet with someone."

"Oh, do you…Who is it?" Yuka asked.

"Is it a guy?" Eri asked.

"I bet he's cute! Is he your boyfriend?" Ayumi asked with a smile.

"He's nobody, okay? Plus, I'm just meeting him. There's nothing going on between me and 'him'." Kagome explained as she folded her arms and shifted to one foot.

"Who is he? Is he Hojo? Is he someone we know?" Yuka and Eri asked at the same time.

"No, you don't know him, and no he's not Hojo. He's just some guy I met recently, okay?" Kagome threw back getting antsy.

"Oh, c'mon! Tell us! What does he look like? Is he tall? Is he handsome? How old is he?"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes when she said, "He's someone I've known about for a while, but he's not from around here. You could say he's like a distant family member." 'I hope they buy it…'

"Oh…Okay. Well, have fun then, see you tomorrow!" They all yelled from over their shoulders as they ran and giggled to each other in gossip.

"Phew, I thought they'd never leave me alone. Now to get home." Kagome said as she started up the stairs.

Once she appeared at the open roof door, Inuyasha turned to her and said, "What took ya so long? I was beginning to think ya left already."

"Sorry, I had to get out of a dinner date with my friends. They think I have a boyfriend when all I told them was I had to meet someone. They're nice, but insufferable." Kagome explained as she took a seat on the roof next to him. It was peaceful on the roof next to him. The wind blew his hair around, creating a beautiful sight. Kagome didn't realize it, but she was staring at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his right eye towards her in annoyance.

"Oh, I was just admiring how beautiful your silver hair looks when it's blown by the wind. It's so shiny, like a glittery cloak around you." Kagome described as she raised her hand towards the blowing hair to feel how soft it is.

"Keh. You're weird, it's just hair." Inuyasha spat as he closed his eyes and stood up straight and tall.

"I know, but I've never seen anyone with soft silver hair like yours. You're so lucky to have it." Kagome mused as she stood next to him.

"Whatever. You finally ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down to her.

"Yeah, let's go."

She climbed onto his back when he knelt in front of her. Once he stood, she did something Inuyasha thought was disturbing. She grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand, waved her free arm in the air and shouted, "Let's go, Doggy! Woo Hoo!"

Inuyasha didn't move for about three seconds. Then, once he gathered his thoughts, he decided to let go of her legs and folded his arms across his chest in annoyance.

Once Kagome's butt hit the ground, she winced and asked, "Why did ya drop me? I was only kidding!"

"You think I wouldn't take something like that as an insult?! You have got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to face her.

Kagome scooted back a tad when she saw how mad he was. "I'm sorry…The idea just suddenly came to me, and I just couldn't help it." Kagome apologized. "I promise not to say anything like that again."

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned away from her and thought about it for a few seconds, then decided to just go ahead and give her another chance.

Kagome climbed on and let him stand once again before she leaned in close to his neck and did something unexpected. She buried her face in his mane of hair and then purred. Inuyasha became rigid for a second and he turned his head a bit to the side and said, "Did…did ya just…purr at me?" With a slight crack in his voice.

"Yeah. Is that alright? I didn't offend you again, did I?"

Inuyasha's cheeks went beet red as he turned his gaze forward again and answered with, "No, you didn't offend me…It's just…No one's purred at me before…That's all." His voice cracked with nervousness as he swallowed hard and tried to keep himself calm.

"Oh, okay. Is it okay if I purr at you? Or should I not?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Um…just not in public, okay? It's kinda embarrassing."

"Okay, I'll only do it when it's just us then…purrrrr…" At that point, his face was not only beet red, however, his blood was rapidly rising in temperature as he readied himself to leap off the roof.

When they soared to the ground, Kagome let out a loud, "Woo Hoo!" Bringing a wide smile to the hanyou's face as he raced home with Kagome on his back.

* * *

Ooo…Nice chappy, huh? Especially the purring…Hee hee hee…I know that's what I would do if he had me on his back…sigh…Okay…Now…I just wanna say how much I appreciate your patience for waiting for this chappy's postage. Sorry it was late, but ya know…things happen. Also, thanks for your comments and support to keep going with this fic. 'Til next time! Ja ne! 


	15. Huh?

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co. They are soul property of the great Rumiko Takahashi!**

Okay, now we will get a glimpse of what our fave Sengoku Jidai folks will be doing at the shrine. I'm figuring that this fic may end on this specific plotline soon, but if I can get something going, some other plotline, then I may do a sequel, but I can't be certain. Don't worry; I will try to figure something out, okay? But for now, just enjoy what's left, and thanks again for all the support.

**Chapter 15: Huh?**

The whole way back to the shrine, Kagome whooped and hollered. She enjoyed being able to fly on the hanyou's back. What she was able to experience with Inuyasha was amazing. Not even roller coasters were anywhere near as exciting as riding on his back as he rushed through the city and leaped high into the air to get from one roof of one high rise to the next. He held onto her tightly, and she leaned up against his back. It felt as if they were one being. His legs handled their weight effortlessly as he used his strong muscles to leap.

No human was strong enough to do that. Not even the best of the body builders could do what Inuyasha could. Not even in a million years. The question that kept coming to her mind was how to hide the tempting male she held onto. He had only been living with her for a night and a day, and already her friends were asking questions. She knew immediately that she needed to talk to Inuyasha about it. As far as his other companions, they could just be distant family members, but Inuyasha was a different story. What about his hair, his ears and his claws? And not to mention his golden eyes and those overly long fangs of his…'How will I hide his presence?' Kagome thought to herself as he leapt high into the air once again, letting out a small grunt as his left leg pushed off the ledge of a building.

At that point, Kagome had closed her eyes and buried her face in his soft silver hair. She noticed the distinct scent of him. He didn't smell like a dog, but he definitely smelled like a man. His scent was not that of any cologne, but of ruggedness and the forest. She loved the scent of trees and fresh grass. On one hand, he did have the traits of a typical male, but he had his behaviors and personality, which set him apart. He held the old values from the Middle Ages, not the typical values boys her age have in her time. He was very sensitive, caring, and he had a chip on his shoulder the size of Tokyo. But, other than that chip, he was the one man she felt she wanted to be with. Their finding each other was no coincidence. She would wait for him a lifetime if she had to.

Once they fell a bit longer than usual, Kagome opened her eyes and pulled her head away from his curtain of hair to see where they were. They were about a few blocks away from the shrine, and from there, they only had house roofs to travel on. As they landed on the roof of the first house leading into the residential district of Tokyo, she then watched, as they loomed closer to the stairs leading to the shrine. As they reached the end of the last roof, he gave another grunt as he pushed off the edge, and they flew over the street and towards the steps.

As they flew towards the steps, Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the song of the breeze. The sounds of air flowing around them, the ruffling of his haori and his hair were the only music heard through the whole trip. That and his grunts every now and then, but she loved his voice. It was peaceful traveling with him. No car horns or dings from the trains, no people chatting, just wind. Like they were traveling in a different dimension.

Finally, Inuyasha's feet touched down at the top of the stairs leading to the shrine. Kagome felt his legs flex downward from the weight on his back, but he didn't let go. He then jogged up towards the house, with her still on his back without question. Once they got close to the house, he didn't even stop there. He jogged past the house.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Just hold on." Inuyasha answered as he slowed down, approaching the bench across from Goshinboku.

He stopped and knelt down to let her off, her feet finally touching concrete. He stood and then walked to the bench to take a seat. Kagome followed silently, and sat beside him.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something." Inuyasha said as he turned to look at her face.

"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Earlier you mentioned that your friends thought you had something. What was it?" Inuyasha asked vaguely.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome answered.

"That you had a boy friend. What's that?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Oh. That. They think I'm going out with someone. That I have a relationship with a guy. You know, like an intimate relationship." Kagome explained.

"Do you mean me?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, but I know we don't have that. I told them I don't have a boyfriend. It's nothing for you to worry about. But I was thinking about talking to you about it. I mean, you've only been with me for a day and a night, and already my friends are asking me questions and they don't even know you exist. I know we can call Sango, Miroku and Kohaku distant relatives, but you on the other hand…There's no family resemblance, and you're not family, nor completely human. I'm a bit worried about how to handle this situation without exposing you. It just occurred to me is all. The things you can do. No human no matter how physically fit they are could ever do what you can do. Of course, these special things you do for me and my family are things I couldn't ever ask you to change. The only thing is, humans are stupid. They wouldn't know how to react to someone as wonderful as you."

"Wonderful? Keh. Yeah right. You think those things that set me apart from you are wonderful. I'd gladly trade them so I people wouldn't see me as a freak. But, I gave up that chance to let Sango have Kohaku back. I think that's more important than us being back in the past without him. His life was stolen and used for some sick idiot's plots against us. I couldn't stand to let Naraku win against Kohaku in that way." Inuyasha said as his gaze turned from Kagome to the tree in front of them.

"Yes. That is wrong to use someone's life against another. I think you did the right thing, Inuyasha. Only thing is, now you're stuck here, where you're not needed." Kagome said as her gaze followed his and the blowing wind was all they could hear for a few seconds.

"You're right. I'm not needed here, for now. I think there's a reason we wound up here with you. It's too perfect. We all got our wishes in the end. I'm now in a time where there's peace. No war, and no youkai to destroy."

"Well, there still is war, but not amongst ourselves. If anything, the other countries fight against each other all the time. Right now, the United States of America are the peacekeepers, but there are countries against their ideals of peace. So, there's always some sort of war going on in the world. Only difference is, these wars are strictly political. 'You threaten us, we kick your butts' type stuff." Kagome sighed.

"Humph. Idiots. What's there to gain?" Inuyasha asked.

"Power. That's all."

"No land? No riches? Just power over another country?"

"Well, not always. Sometimes countries next to each other will fight with each other, and then another country who believes in peace will step in and suffer losses to stop the squabble, but those wars are not always successful. I don't completely understand the concept of modern war either. I hate war." Kagome explained as she looked over towards the man at her side.

"I don't get it either. One thing's for certain, I'm not getting involved in any political wars. Just give me a youkai to kill and fight, and I'm happy." Inuyasha grunted as he sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome giggled at his pride. 'He's such a male. He's so happy about the small one on one fight where he can gain control easily'

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked in an agitated tone.

"Oh, nothing."

"Keh."

"So, what would you like to do while you're here? There must be something you can do. Miroku can help Grandpa with the Shrine. Sango can help with the usual chores, Kohaku can probably start going to school with Souta…" Kagome started naming off as Inuyasha watched her pull fingers down into a fist as she counted aloud.

"I know I can take you to school. I guess anything no one else can do around here." Inuyasha thought aloud.

"Yeah. But if you left the shrine often, you'd be exposed more often."

"What, you think I should just hole myself up in this corner of the city just to not be noticed? I'm not some hermit, ya know." Inuyasha ground out.

"Yeah, I know. I guess we'll need to go shopping and get you all modern clothes so when you all do leave the shrine, people won't be so quick to question." Kagome thought aloud.

"Keh…If you think I'm gonna wear what those boys you go to school with wear, you've got to be kidding." Inuyasha answered plainly.

"You mean the school uniform for guys? Oh no…Not that. Modern clothes, like jeans, t-shirts, jackets, socks and shoes…" Kagome drawled on as Inuyasha shifted next to her, catching her attention. As her eyes followed the movement, she noticed he held up his foot. He looked her in the eye to see her reaction. She looked to his left foot and noticed the pads on the bottom of it. She gasped in surprise. She knew he was half dog demon, but she didn't think his feet would also hold a part of that. She reached out and touched the bottom of his foot, feeling the roughness of the skin and the pads.

"You can see I don't need shoes. I refuse to wear anything on them since I don't need to." Inuyasha mentioned as she caressed his foot softly in wonderment.

"Well, we could get you a pair of sandals, then at least they can't turn you away from places that require people to wear foot ware while inside. Would that be okay?" Kagome asked nicely.

Inuyasha only had a chance to blink when they suddenly heard voices approaching from the side. They turned their heads to see to whom the voices belonged. The voices evidently belonged to her grandfather, Miroku and Sango. The three of them had left the house and were venturing out towards the shrine grounds. Inuyasha and Kagome just sat there, watched and listened.

Once the three got close to the hanyou and the girl on the bench, Miroku's eyes caught the exchange between the boy and the girl. "Oh my…Sorry to interrupt you two."

They looked at what he saw. Kagome holding and touching his foot. Inuyasha right away cringed and pulled his foot away from Kagome's hands. Kagome gasped as he suddenly moved and almost cut her hand with the talons on his toes.

"What do you want, lecher?" Inuyasha grunted as he shifted to face forward on the bench.

"Oh, nothing. We're just learning about the shrine, and where we may be needed during the day. What about you two?" Miroku asked inquiringly.

"Oh. Inuyasha just brought me home from school and we were just talking about stuff." Kagome butted in before Inuyasha could get his insults in.

"Oh, so that's where you've been all day. I was beginning to wonder if you had ventured off into the forest looking for your two mortal enemies to pick a fight." Miroku threw at him.

"Hey! I don't just fight, okay? There's gotta be a reason, you knuckle head!" Inuyasha threw back as Sango giggled along with Kagome.

Suddenly a ball of fur jumped up onto Inuyasha's lap. "You always look for reasons to fight Kouga. You two never agree on anything." Shippo threw in his two cents suddenly.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha had brought up his claws and Shippo darted off his lap and ran for the forest. "Get Back Here!" Inuyasha shouted as he got up from the bench and leaped after the kitsune, creating a funny scene for the rest of them gathered around the bench.

"Shippo loves to torture him, doesn't he?" Kagome giggled.

"Oh yeah. Those two are insufferable." Sango said between laughs.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha's such an easy target with being as sensitive as he is. He usually winds up setting himself up for the comments without realizing it. That's what makes his anger at the situation so funny." Miroku explained.

"I guess you all had plenty of reasons to laugh back then, huh?" Kagome said with a smile.

She was met with silence. She wiped the smile from her face as she looked forward towards the forest. They heard rustling, but couldn't tell who was making the noise. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from behind the Goshinboku. It was Sesshoumaru. The group of them tensed, waiting to see what he was planning to do. Kagome turned to see her grandfather's reaction to Sesshoumaru's presence. The old man's mouth was supported by the bench as his eyes bugged out.

"Sesshoumaru. What a pleasant surprise." Miroku drawled out with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He stood there looking on each of them. Once his eyes fell on the old man, he asked, "Who are you?"

The old man stammered over the words for a moment, but finally gained control of his mouth and asked, "Are you the legendary demon Lord, Sesshoumaru? I can't believe my eyes! You and Inuyasha are brothers. Why haven't I seen you before now?"

"You are correct. I am that demon Lord. But, you must understand. Inuyasha and I are only half brothers, and I detest Inuyasha. I have no intention of spending time in the same room with him." Sesshoumaru spouted with no change in expression.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Sango drawled out defensively.

"There's no way of getting back to the past, is there?"

"The past? Why would you want to go back? The jewel is no longer useful, and Naraku has been defeated." Miroku explained.

"I am merely curious of the situation. I have no intentions of going back." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Oh. So, are you just going to stay in the forest?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I don't belong in a shrine." He stated.

"No kidding." Sango remarked, earning a glare from the demon lord.

"Well, is there anything we can help you with?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"No." He said as he turned and walked off into the forest quietly.

"Weird." Sango pointed out.

"Well, he no longer has anything to live for. No fight to resume, and no reason to protect that little girl. He will just exist from now on." Miroku explained.

"Wow. How boring." Kagome drawled out as she watched the demon lord walk silently through the trees.

Suddenly, the hanyou and the kitsune appeared from the tree line a few feet away, bickering. Shippo would not relent his taunting as the poor hanyou tried hard to get one up on the kit. Three watched their two companions and enjoyed the comedy.

* * *

In the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi and Kaede prepared the evening meal and chatted harmoniously. Kaede had even chatted with the old man earlier in the day, along with Sango and Miroku. The three of them happened to fit very well. Of course, Miroku and Kaede would help with the duties of shrine priest and shrine priestess. Sango would be more of someone who could help with the duties around the house and the shrine. Occasionally, she could show off some of her demon extermination skills to the visitors. And, of course, Kohaku would go to school with

Souta, and would see a doctor to help with his past recollections. They all decided they would try to make his life as normal as possible, at least according to the times. Kohaku needed a fresh start more than anything. He was given a second chance at life, and even more than that,…A chance to live the life of an ordinary boy like Souta had.

Once the two older women called the rest of them inside for the evening meal, they all met around the table once again to discuss the next week and make plans. It was decided that Inuyasha would only help around the shrine when needed, but he would mainly accompany Kagome and make sure she would get to school on time on the morning. He would also accompany her and anyone else to the grocery store to help carry items since they would have quite a ways to walk there and back.

One thing the old man brought up was their identities. With the modern times needing proof of identification, they would have to all go down to the authorities office and get ID's so they would not be questioned if the event of questioning ever arose. Inuyasha was the only one of them who had a problem with the idea due to them needing to know his full name and how old he was. He knew for certain they wouldn't believe him if he said he was over 60 years old.

Once the dinner was over, they retired to the living room and discussed the matters further. One matter that was undoubtedly discussed was the demons that now lurked in their forest. The old man didn't necessarily want two vicious demons anywhere near the shrine, and he figured since Kouga was of no use and had no reason for existence in his mind, he was about ready to go out and exercise the wolf demon lord. Inuyasha mentioned he was nothing to worry about since he held no special powers other than talking to other wolves.

"Without the shards in his legs, he's worth nothing. I could kill him easily now that he's not super fast. I can outwit him easily now." Inuyasha claimed smugly.

"You certain, Inuyasha? He still has his keen sense of smell. I think his sense of smell is stronger than yours actually." Miroku pointed out.

"Shaddup, lecher. You don't know him like I do. I can take him if he causes any real trouble."

"You sure? He'll bolt if you try to use your wind scar on him. If he was able to sense it immediately, whereas it took your going blind to sniff it out, then he is still gonna be a challenge, Inuyasha." Sango warned.

"Keh. As if he could take me! All he can do is punch whereas I can slice and dice from a distance! He's just a mangy wolf." Inuyasha shot back.

"So he has heightened senses? What else can he do?" Kagome asked innocently.

"When I first met him, he had a shard in each leg and one in his right arm. He was fast and packed a powerful punch. Now his only weapon other than his weak fists is his sword, and the possibility of controlling a band of wolves, which I doubt he will be able to this day and age. I haven't sensed a wolf in this area since I woke up." Inuyasha explained.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen Kouga draw his sword the whole time we've known him." Miroku added.

"Yeah. He's too prideful to use a weapon other than his body. He has an ego the size of Japan. And I thought Inuyasha had a huge ego. His doesn't even compare to Kouga's." Sango mentioned.

Inuyasha's reaction to that was to clench his fist and hit Shippo over the head. "Ow! What did I do?" Shippo cried.

"You were closest." Inuyasha spat, earning a smack from Kagome out of protection of the kitsune.

"Shippo, you know better than to sit next to him. You know he'll never harm Sango. You should sit across the table from him instead of right next to him." Miroku suggested as Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, furthest from the hanyou as Kagome soothed the lump on his head.

"Keh!" Was all they got out of Inuyasha.

The conversation lasted for only a bit longer, then they all felt tired and decided to hit the rooms for the night. Inuyasha decided to fight with Sango on whether or not he could stay with them in the room. For some reason, Inuyasha wound up revealing that he couldn't sleep without Kagome's presence. Ever since she woke him, he had been near her, and her presence calmed him. Sango decided to sleep with Mrs. Higurashi and Kaede, just so she could get some sort of sleep. She was too tired to bother questioning. Mrs. Higurashi then pulled Inuyasha back downstairs to talk to him about the night before, allowing Sango and Kagome some 'sister' time for just a bit.

"We have to talk about privileges in my house, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said to the hanyou as she pulled out a chair and sat down herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just need to clarify a few things about our era when it comes to women, especially my daughter. Now, she's only 15, and if I understand things correctly, she would have been of age for settling down in your time. Nowadays, girls like her wait 'til at least 18-20 years old to settle down. Usually they wait 'til their schooling is over with before becoming an adult…"

"Okay. Did I do something to warrant this worry?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Well, you did take my daughter out into the forest last night without my consent. Now as I understood it from Sango, you both spent the entire night into the morning out there alone. These days, young girls her age have what's called a curfew. Meaning, she must remain indoors from a certain time, 'til she leaves for school in the morning. That way she remains under our safe care during the nighttime. Yes, these are times of peace, but this is more for her piece of mind as well as mine. At least for right now. I have only known you for a day or so, and you haven't had enough time to gain my trust with my daughter in those circumstances just yet." Mrs. Higurashi spelled out without taking her eyes from the young hanyou across from her.

"I understand. I have no intention of harming your daughter in any way. Now that things are back to normal, and I know there's no immediate danger to consider, I can rest easy, and so may all of you. I am a very strong hanyou, Mrs. Higurashi. I would never let anyone harm your daughter. Those feelings of protection I harbor for her are the very reasons why I have agreed to make sure she makes it to and from school safely." Inuyasha explained without a moments thought.

"I thank you for your protection, and we will do what we can to protect you all as well. We are very blessed to have you all here. I just wanted to make these rules known to you all incase any confusion between values occur in the future. Also, if you feel you must have her near at night, please leave the door to her bedroom open, and I must never come in to find you to together in her bed. Understood?" The woman's eyes suddenly gained a slight glare when she mentioned the rules of the bedroom.

Inuyasha gulped and replied with, "Yes, ma'am. You have my word." As his voice cracked just a bit.

"Good to hear. I will walk with you upstairs to make sure everything's in order with my daughter and Sango." She directed as she stood from her chair. Inuyasha stood as well and followed the woman up the stairs to Kagome's room.

The woman knocked on Kagome's door and waited for the invite to open the door. The opened door revealed the two young girls sitting on the bed cuddling their pillows and giggling as they talked about girl stuff. With a smile, Kagome's mother mentioned she had talked with Inuyasha and that he was aware of the rules. She mentioned them to Kagome as well, hoping they would both heed them. Once that conversation was over, Sango picked up her pillow and bedding and headed out with the woman to the next room.

Kagome still sat on her bed as she watched the young hanyou as he walked in quietly and sat down across from her bed on the floor. Kagome wondered how difficult her mom had been on him with the 'talk' she gave him. He looked a bit distant and a little too serious than he was earlier.

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong? Mom wasn't too mean was she?" Kagome asked quietly.

"No. She told me she didn't want me taking you out of the house at night without permission, and that she doesn't know me well enough to trust me in here alone with you with the door closed. I have a feeling she'll be looking in on us every morning to see if I try to crawl into bed with you or something." He said in an agitated tone with his eyes closed and his brows furrowed.

"Oh. Well, your asking to stay in here with me at night is rather bold at this point, Inuyasha. I have nothing to worry about with you, but my mom can be a bit over protective, especially with strangers around. You'll just have to prove that you're not the type of man Miroku is." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open in offense as he shouted, "I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

"I'm not saying you are! She doesn't know that yet! I'm the only one here who's spent the most time with all of you! At this point, she could be asking me if you had taken advantage of me out in the woods, but she's chosen to trust me and know that I can handle myself around a guy." Kagome pointed out.

"Keh. To suspect me as a lecher like that monk is an insult. Miroku is the only one she needs to worry about. I'm surprised Miroku hasn't asked her to bare his children yet."

Kagome laughed and then said, "I don't think so. He has Sango. If there's anyone he'll go after, it's her. Even Sango has thoughts of him." Kagome mentioned.

"Huh…Let's get some sleep. You need to get to school tomorrow morning." Inuyasha suggested as Kagome suddenly cut in with, "No I don't."

"What? You don't have school?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"Nope. Tomorrow's Saturday. Tomorrow we will be going shopping for clothes for you all, remember?" Kagome reiterated from the conversation earlier that evening.

"Oh, yeah." He let out as he averted his eyes from hers to the floor to his side as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

Kagome saw his reaction and then set her pillow down, moved to the floor and crawled up to him to get his attention. His head didn't move as her face came within a foot of his when she asked, "Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?"

Inuyasha turned his head to face her and froze when he saw how close she was. He didn't want to start anything with the woman's daughter while her door was open and she was in her nightclothes. This was the very situation he wanted to avoid after that talk with her mother. Even though he had decided immediately that he wasn't going to touch her daughter, the blush never left his cheeks. As she stared into his eyes waiting for an answer he couldn't give, he tried to keep his cool, and not falter.

Kagome reached out her hand to touch his cheek, "You're blushing and shaking." She said as she rubbed his cheek tenderly.

He clenched his eyes closed and finally gained the right response. "Kagome, please. I don't want to get into trouble with your mother. You have to keep your distance, as I will keep mine. That's what I promised to your mother. I must gain her trust."

"Inuyasha, all I'm asking for is for you to hold me for a minute. When you held me last night, no matter where we were, I slept the best I've slept in years. I promise not to do anything weird." Kagome asked innocently as she looked into his eyes to gain his trust.

"You need the same from me as I need from you. Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I wasn't going to say that in front of my mother at this point. I don't want her to think that more than just being held by you happened last night. At least not now. If I fall asleep in your arms, you can put me in bed and sleep where you choose to afterwards, okay?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. She was surprising him in how she was not afraid to disobey her mother's request. Although, she was only asking him to hold her and keep her warm for a few minutes and nothing more. With his thoughts in order, he unfolded his arms in silent approval of her request. He said nothing as she crawled onto his lap to reiterate their position the night before, and he opened the front of his haori and wrapped it around her shoulders. She snuggled into his chest and embraced him under his haori. He welcomed her warmth and her affection as he laid his chin on her head. He inhaled the scent of her hair as he held her close and wished to himself that he could be with her like that every night from that point on.

After a little while, her arms dropped at his sides, waking him out of a light sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around. He had no idea how much time had passed, but since the girl in his arms was dead asleep, he figured now was as good a time as any to get her under her covers, and him out of the doghouse. He slid his right arm down to grab her legs, put his other arm around her back as he maneuvered himself and stood to carry her to her bed. She didn't notice the shift or movements he made to lay her upon the bed and pull the covers over her thin frame. Once she was settled peacefully in her own bed, he knelt down next to her and watched her. She had no idea he no longer held her in his arms. Even he had already missed her warmth, but his wants were not worth getting in trouble with her mother. After a few moments, he realized how much he really wanted her near. He realized he couldn't sleep across the room from her.

'I guess you're right, Kagome. I do have some soul searching within myself to do. I'm just as confused as you are. I certainly hope it won't take me that long to figure out what my heart wants.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he turned off the light and his glowing eyes watched over her. A ray of Moonlight shone over her face through her window. He noticed the ray of light and turned to look out the window to gauge the phase of the moon, which was in the smallest crescent phase. He looked on at that which caused him grief and fear every month. The next night, she would find out his deepest and darkest secret. Knowing there would be no hiding himself; he sighed and turned back to the girl lying before him, oblivious to the scene. He decided to lean forward and leave a goodnight kiss on her forehead. He then turned his back against her bed, got relaxed on the floor and closed the front of his haori as he stared out the window at his enemy, the crescent moon the rest of that night.

* * *

Well, yes…I guess with this chapter, this fic is certainly winding down. I'm not sure, but I think you guys are getting tired f hearing about me ending this fic, and yet you see another chappy appear suddenly…My mind just keeps defying me…Grrrr…Oh well. This fic is writing itself, so I'm going to stop with the comments of how much longer this fic has. Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chappy. And, I bet you can guess as to what the next chappy will be about, huh? (Laughs maniacally) 


	16. Moonless Night

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Okay. Now I know what all of you are thinking…'This is our lucky day! She updated early!' Well, just in case you are wondering, my mind just urged me to purge this info from my brain. I say a pic that a friend of mine posted, and I just could help but be inspired to write this chapter as soon as I saw her art. So, Dev Alm, this one is truly for you! Sit back and enjoy, as so will I as I write this piece of work, which I know you will all enjoy. Kudos!

**Chapter 16: The Moonless Night**

Kagome awoke in her bed. She took notice that she was not in the arms of her hanyou friend, as when she fell asleep. Inuyasha had undoubtedly obeyed both her and her mother. He was honorable and truthful. How he got her into her bed comfortably without her knowing amazed her.

She turned onto her side to see him sitting on the floor, back against the wall and his head tilted to the side, as his even breathing was her morning serenade. Once again, she was graced with his innocence. 'He's so beautiful when his face is relaxed. While he's asleep, he looks like nothing more than a boy. While he's awake, there's so much determination in his face that his brows furrow and his eyes look like they hold so many terrible memories. Although, I don't think I could go for one day without seeing his beautiful gold eyes. They are so piercing and they hold so much about his soul.'

Kagome laid there wide-awake. She was afraid that if she stirred too much, she would cause him to awaken. She found peace in just watching him. Not only was his face of interest to her, but also those adorable but highly useful ears on top of his head. Until he came into her life, she had never imagined such a being as him could truly exist. She had heard stories about his travels, but nothing she truly believed could have been truth. She figured her grandfather and other past family members were just making money off fairytales. But there he was, sitting in her room, very much alive. She needed no more proof.

Kagome sighed silently and his left ear twitched towards her. That was when she decided he could probably even hear her breathing. That was when it happened. She felt a sneeze coming on. She struggled to hold it in so she would not wake him. She inhaled slightly to hold it in and itched her nose. His left ear twitched again and his head moved slightly. The sneeze passed after a few seconds. She let go of her nose and exhaled. That was when golden eyes met hers suddenly.

"You okay? I heard you making some funny noises." He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Kagome asked.

"No. I was just resting. I don't usually sleep very deeply while I'm a hanyou. My ears hear too much." He stated.

"Oh."

"Why? You're acting like you have to be careful around me."

"Well, you looked so peaceful, that I just didn't want to wake you." She mentioned.

"Keh! I don't know what you're talking about. My life has been anything BUT peaceful." He barked.

"Well, it was. Now you have a second chance for that peace, right?" Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha's eyes left hers in thought. 'She's right. There's nothing for me to worry about now. We finally achieved what we wanted in the end. Have we reached that light at the end of the tunnel?'

Kagome watched him for a few seconds. She wondered what he was thinking. His face was so close; she could practically feel his aura. She reached out and touched the cheek facing her. He froze at her touch. She sat up more and put her other hand on his other cheek. She gently moved his face towards her. The look on his face was one of question, and his cheeks were blushed. Neither one knew what to say. The room suddenly filled with the thickness of silence. They could both hear each other's breathes.

'His skin is so soft. I can feel the taught muscles underneath. He's tense even while he's relaxed. There's not an ounce of fat on him. He's all skin and muscle. Perfection.' She thought to herself, as her expression became one of admiration.

Inuyasha's expression became one of realization as he reached his hands up and grabbed her wrists. He pulled her hands from his face. He kept his gaze on her as his eyes suddenly went to remorse as if to say, 'I can't, but I want to.'

Kagome read the words in his eyes and gasped. His eyes strained to remain strong, but he couldn't hide what he was thinking. She knew right then how he felt about her and what he truly wanted. Her mother had asked him to respect that she's not ready for an intimate relationship. She didn't know how intimate she wanted to be with him, but she knew she wanted to help him to be happy. His heart was scarred to the core, and he needed healing. Not necessarily intimate healing, but he needed to know that she didn't have to be Kikyo to truly love him wholeheartedly. Kikyo was all he had ever known. No other human had shown him love but Kikyo 'til he fell into her life.

He let go of her wrists and then stood. His eyes never left hers, but she could tell what he was about to say. "We should get downstairs. Your mom's cooking breakfast, I can smell it." He then turned from her and started walking towards the door.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called out. He stopped and turned to acknowledge her. "Why are you afraid to open your heart? I could tell by the look in your eyes. There's so much you need to let go. I won't judge you for any reason."

"Huh?" He gaped at her, wondering where she gained the gall to ask him something so personal. "Are you crazy?"

"No, but I'm afraid you might be, if you don't deal with what you've seen. What you've been through. What's wrong with sharing your experiences?" Kagome inquired innocently.

Inuyasha sighed as he thought for a second on how to answer her. Once his eyes finally gazed on hers again, he said, "Listen. You are innocent. You know nothing of fear, of dread, of regret. Or even of what it's like to have loved and lost so cheaply at the sick plots for some sick bastard's gain. I won't tell you for one reason. I don't want you to deal with my past. My past is just that. I will do what I have to in order to put it all behind me. I don't want you to have nightmares because of what I've been through."

Inuyasha walked to her bedside and kneeled down so he could see her eye to eye when he said, "I don't want you to hurt for me, Kagome. It's best that you don't know what I've been through." He grabbed her hands and held them within sight. "I do have feelings for you, Kagome. I'm still confused. I realized that last night. When I hold you like I have, I feel so comforted, and I feel that is what I've been missing more than anything in my life. It's hard to say how to go about all of this, but I know I need you near. Knowing what I've been through will bring you to tears. I refuse to put you through that, knowing my past would be the cause. It would be as if I was hurting you."

Kagome knew what he meant. She felt sad just knowing his past was horrible enough he was afraid to tell her. As her eyes began to tear, he brought her hand to his lips in a chaste kiss, letting her know of his affections towards her. Once his eyes looked to hers for assurance, she smiled slightly and nodded. At her nod, he smiled. He let go of her hands and stood once again. But this time, he offered her his left hand. She accepted his hand and he helped her out of bed.

Once she was steady on her feet, he turned and once again, stepped up to the door stating, "Go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll make sure a plate is made for you." After that was said, he lightly shut the door behind him, so she could have her privacy. She didn't move for a second as she stood and smiled after him. Then, she walked to her closet and her dresser to pull out what she was to adorn for the day.

* * *

Inuyasha appeared to be the first one to arrive in the kitchen, after Mrs. Higurashi started cooking. He chose to greet the woman with, "Ohayo" as he reached for a chair and sat down at the table.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to see him sitting at the table and returned the greeting with a smile. Inuyasha watched her like a hawk as she cooked. He wondered if she was going to question him about how well things went last night for him. Ya know, if he was comfortable sleeping on the floor. What surprised him was she decided not to lecture him any further. Even so, he still kept himself covered emotionally. She hadn't known that her daughter slightly disobeyed her rules. 'Heh…Like I'm gonna say she did…' He thought to himself as she pulled the plates out of the cabinet and began to rifle through the drawers for chopsticks and other utensils.

As she got everything set out on the counter, she turned to the young man at the table and asked politely, "Inuyasha, would you please set the table for everyone?"

He looked from the wooden table before him to her smiling expression and nodded. He stood up from his chair quietly and walked over to the counter to grab the plates. The woman watched him out of the corner of her eye and realized how wonderful a young man he was. Sure, his story carried over the centuries, but to know him personally was a bit of a thrill. Also to know he held such humility, and being a prince at the same time amazed her. She had no knowledge of why he lived such a life, but she hoped he would one day inform them of his past circumstances.

He noticed Kagome's mother had slowed in her actions the moment he went to her side to grab the utensils and the plates. He knew she was paying close attention to his actions. The behavior was a bit nerve wracking. She had no clue he knew what she was doing. She was confirming who he was as far as his attitude towards her since their talk last night. 'Why's she doing this? Why would she watch me like a hawk? I think it's going to take a lot to gain her trust.' He thought to himself as he set the last set of chopsticks on the last plate.

"Thank you, son." She sent his way as he turned to let her know he was finished.

"Oh…Um…You're welcome, Mrs. Hig…"

"You don't have address me so formally. Just call me mom, okay?" She cut in with an honest smile.

"Um…You sure? I've never addressed anyone that way since…" He trailed off as thought of his mother hit his mind.

"Since when?" She asked as she turned towards him to give him her full attention.

"Well…It was just a long time ago. That's all." He answered shyly.

"What was? You can tell me." She said as she grabbed her morning tea she had prepared and turned off the useless burner on the stove. She then walked over to sit across from the young man at the table.

"My mother. She…Uh…It's a long story. It's not easy for me to tell." Inuyasha stated solemnly.

"Its okay, son. I am ready to listen." She replied calmly as she set down her tea, sat down comfortably and readied herself for a long and interesting story.

"Well, you know how I'm half Inu-youkai and half human?" He asked shyly as he made eye contact with her. She nodded in response. "Well, my father was the full Inu-youkai, and my mother was human. A princess. She was in love with my father; though my father died the night, I was born, protecting us from a jealous ex-lover of my mother's. My father's gift to my mother and I was the Fire Rat Haori I wear now. Its use is to protect us from slight dangers such as fire, arrows, sword cuts, and the like. She lived long enough to see me grow to the age of eight. She tried to keep me happy, even though those she and I lived in the palace with shunned us both. Shunned her for loving a demon and me for being half demon." Inuyasha explained solemnly.

"What happened after she died?" The woman asked.

"I was on my own. I was left to fend for myself, or die at their prejudiced hands. So I chose to leave. I wasn't even allowed to see my mother's funeral. I became non-existent to them." He said as his eyes once again turned to the wood before him.

"Well, I see you all as my adopted children. Including you, Inuyasha. You may call me Mom if you like. I don't mind." She said with a smile.

"Okay…Mom." He drawled out as he gained eye contact with the smiling woman across from him.

"Now go ahead and get the boys. We have a lot of shopping to do. I'll go wake Sango and Kaede." She mentioned as she and the hanyou both stood and stepped away from the set awaiting table.

* * *

Kagome had just stepped out of the bathroom as her mother and the young hanyou just reached the top of the stairs. "Ohayo, Mom." She said in greeting.

"Ohayo, sweetie." She said as she turned to her bedroom, which harbored the slayer and the priestess.

"Oh, Inuyasha. What's wrong? You look sad." Kagome pointed out.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm going to wake up the kids, and the lech. Go ahead and go sit at the table downstairs." Inuyasha drawled out as he turned away from her to open the shoji door to the room across the hall from her.

"Okay." She answered as she watched him open the door and yell out, "Oi! Get your butts up! Breakfast is ready!" As he shut the door behind him to continue the rant. She heard some rustling and scrambling behind the door, but she only smiled and continued her decent down the stairs.

* * *

"Oi! Get your butts up! Breakfast is ready!" 

"Wha…?" The monk shouted as he felt the futon under him lift up and he fell off to the side. He opened his eyes to see a pair of dirty feet in his face. He rolled over onto his back and saw Inuyasha standing over him with his arms crossed and a stern look in his eyes. "Oh, mornin' Inuyasha." He said as he yawned and stretched.

"Oi…wake up the kids, will ya? Tell them if they snooze they loose their breakfast." The hanyou said as he turned and slid the door open, walked out, and then down the stairs.

Miroku scratched his head and then turned to Shippo and nudged his shoulder. Shippo woke up and yawned. He sniffed the air from the hall and then rolled over and smacked Kohaku. Kohaku yelped and sat up. He looked at Shippo. Shippo sat there and laughed at Kohaku's expression as the kitsune said, "Wake up, sleepy head! Food's ready!" Kohaku smiled and then turned to Souta only to see that he was sitting there smiling at Kohaku. They all went to the bathroom and got themselves ready for the morning.

* * *

"Kagome." Inuyasha called as he entered the kitchen and saw her standing at the counter looking out the window at the shrine grounds. As she turned in response to his voice as he arrived beside her at the counter.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I talked to your mom this morning. She asked me to do something unusual."

"What was that?"

"She asked me to call her Mom from now on. She said I was her adopted child." He said as his eyes reverted from the window to the sink before him.

Kagome smiled and reached her arm up to lay her hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her and noticed her reassuring smile. "Good, I'm glad."

"But, doesn't that make me your brother?" He asked with an odd expression.

Kagome looked at his strange expression and she gained a smirk as she responded with, "Well, not really. You're not like my blood brother, but you are free to call my mother your mom. You don't have to call me sister or anything."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had worms slithering out of her ears. "You so lost me."

Kagome shrugged and said, "But that's the way it works. You would address my mother the way you did yours, and you don't HAVE to call me sister. My mother is taking you in and sheltering you. All she has requested is that you call her mom. It's that simple. I'm guessing that is all she's requested of you."

"Oh. That's her way of telling me how she would like me to see her." Inuyasha reiterated.

"Yes, exactly." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Okay. Does this mean she has formed a bit of trust in me?" He asked.

"Well, not yet, but it's a start." Kagome mentioned.

Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement and then turned his gaze out the window once again. They both shared the short peaceful moments of the kitchen window 'til the 'boys' arrived in the kitchen for their breakfast. Kagome and Inuyasha then winked at each other and joined them at the table to begin their first full family breakfast together. They discussed the living situations, what was expected of each of the new tenants and they also made sure of the plans for shopping that afternoon.

Once noon rolled around, and they each were properly fed, Kaede and the old man decided to take care of the house while Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and their new companions went to the nearest in town street filled on both sides with shops. First stop was to the shoe store for sandals. Inuyasha found a pair of slip-on sandals without the thong in the middle, and he was told by Kagome to wear them the rest of the day to get used to them, no matter how much he complained.

Then, they headed to the nearest co-ed clothing store and searched for clothing. Kagome and her mom split up the group. Kagome and Sango walked off to the women's section, while her mom took the 'boys' off to the men's section. Kagome enjoyed showing the different styles to Sango and had a nice fashion show with her. They tried on just about every outfit they could find, trying to see what would look best on Sango.

Kagome's mom had the most interesting time with the men. She laughed the whole time when it came to Inuyasha refusing to try on jeans and sweat pants. He felt strange being forced to put on restricting clothing. Miroku on the other hand, went straight to the rack with the jean shorts and a rack of leather pants also caught his eye. When he came out of the dressing room with a button down silk shirt and a pair of black leather pants, the sight of him made Mrs. Higurashi's cheeks glow red. Kohaku and Shippo hung with Souta and found some comfortable clothing that suited them well quickly and easily.

Mrs. Higurashi had the hardest time with Inuyasha. It got to the point where Miroku, in his leather pants, had to get Inuyasha to take the plunge and try something outrageous. He somehow got Inuyasha into a pair of spandex shorts and a muscle t-shirt. Now that certainly caused Mrs. Higurashi to not only turn beet red, but faint in the chair she was sitting in. The boys just stared and then ran away to go get the girls to see the interesting sight.

Since Inuyasha and Miroku heard what the boys were planning on doing, they bolted after the kids and wound up trouncing through the lingerie section. The monk to stopped short in front of the hanyou, and they both wound up on the floor covered in bras. The kids sat there and laughed, causing a scene that attracted the girl's attention. When Sango and Kagome arrived to see what the commotion was about, they both stopped and their faces went red. The sight of a very well built and well-endowed Inuyasha in spandex and a sexy monk in black leather buried together in a mound of bras was quite the sight.

The first question asked was, "Who on earth got you into clothing like that, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, through the strap of a bra hanging off one of his ears. That was when he went ballistic on Miroku for making him wear an outfit so revealing. Sango stood there and laughed. Kagome watched her and the guys for a moment, and then joined Sango in hysteric laughter. Needless to say, Kagome finally stepped in to help Inuyasha to find clothing more suitable to his liking, and Miroku asked to buy the sultry outfits, being the smooth man he was…

Once the shopping fiasco ended, they all made sure they had the proper clothing on, and then they footed it off to the grocery store for food and supplies. After a few hours, they returned home. Kagome's mom got right to making dinner, and Sango decided to help with the preparation while the guys all decided to put away their new clothes. Inuyasha asked to have some room made in Kagome's room for some of his new clothing. Sango decided she would stay with Kagome's mom and Kaede for the time being, at least until Inuyasha felt he could be on his own, whenever that would be.

* * *

They finished dinner at dusk. Inuyasha was the first to leave the table. He didn't say a word as he walked away from the table and walked out the back door. Kagome saw the look on his face when he left. The look was far off and distant, but worried at the same time. She left the table a few moments after him and stepped out onto the shrine grounds. She looked to her right and saw he was standing near the entrance of the grounds, looking out over the Tokyo skyline. He was watching the sunset. She walked up beside him, and linked her arm in his. His gaze never left the last of the light in the sky.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Kagome observed.

"Yeah. Beautiful." Inuyasha responded sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, as she looked his way. His eyebrows were furrowed creating a frustrated expression. He looked angry all of a sudden.

"There's something you don't know about me yet."

"What's that?"

"I can't really say it. You won't completely understand until you see it for yourself. Which you will shortly." He answered in a serious tone without taking his eyes away from the sky ahead of him.

"Okay." Kagome answered as she herself looked to the skyline.

They both stood in silence as the last rays of sunlight faded away and Inuyasha grew more and more tense. Then he suddenly spoke again saying, "Watch me, Kagome." He looked to her to watch her expression. What happened within the next few moments was amazing. He held her eyes with his as his power faded and his hair gradually turned black. His dog-ears disappeared and his eyes turned from gold to dark brown, almost a violet color. She watched in amazement as the hanyou she had become accustomed to became human before her very eyes within a matter of moments.

After the transformation was complete, he stood there waiting for her response. She was in awe. She didn't know how to explain how she felt. He was still a gorgeous man to her. Her feelings for him didn't change. To know he trusted her enough to show her his secret made her happy. He was opening himself up to her.

"Well? What do you think of me?" He asked pensively.

"Inuyasha, this is amazing. To see that you can become human and transform, that makes you one of a kind. You are just as handsome and gorgeous as you normally are. Now I see where you're good looks came from. Your mother must have been beautiful." Kagome pointed out with a smile.

"Well, I guess. She was a beautiful princess. I don't know what my father looked like. He died the night of my birth. My mother raised me 'til I was 8, then she died of a rare illness. After that, I was left to fend for myself. I practically raised myself. That's why calling your mother mom feels strange. I haven't had that opportunity since I was eight. And to think…That was over 600 years ago. Sounds so twisted." He said with a smirk.

"Wow. I never knew you grew up parentless. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It must have been hard for you. No one to guide you, no one to love you. There's one thing you must do now." Kagome mentioned.

"What's that?"

"You must let go of everything that happened back then. Sure, those memories are what make you who you are, but look at your life now as a second chance at peace. You now have people who care about you, and those who can guide you if needed. There are also those now who need your care. You're life has turned around for the better. I just want you to be happy finally." Kagome suggested as she tightened her grip on his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes. I will." He said silently as he reached his free arm over, held her close and laid his head upon hers as they both stood near the steps of the shrine, enjoying the skyline of Tokyo at night.

* * *

Heheheheheh…Told you this was an unusual chapter. It's long, and it says all. I'm very happy with how this chapter turned out, and I'm hoping you all feel the same. We'll just have to see what happens next, k? Ja ne for now! 


	17. My Future

**I do not own Inuyasha and co.**

Well now, I have had quite an interesting break. I have started a new fic now, called Fang and the Feline (Link is on my ID page). Therefore, needless to say, I am busy, but I have an idea as to where this story will go next. Now, I am thinking that since things have settled down, I will end this fic with this chapter. Now, if you would like to see more on how things go for them, let me know. It's just that the main plot line for this story has definitely ended. I don't want to keep the story going with the same title if the Model of Inuyasha's village is no longer useful. So, if anything, I will begin a sequel if you all feel the story has merit. I have a few ideas of a couple of possible plot lines to choose from, but I more than likely won't continue it if you all feel it ending here is good, okay? So please leave some feedback and let me know what you would like to see. Thanks again for your support through this wonderful story! You all have been wonderful and I cherish your reviews.

**Chapter 17: My Future**

After a bit, standing outside and admiring the skyline became a little boring and Kagome started to be a little chilled. Inuyasha kept his arm around her shoulder as he walked her back to the house. Inuyasha thought long and hard about how much his life had changed within just a few short days. He couldn't get over how much the country had changed since time froze for them. He felt he had no direction or purpose, but to live a peaceful life. To feel a bit lost in what to do was a big change for him. He usually ran around the countryside looking for a fight when he was bored, but now, that would be impossible. Sure there was the possibility of schooling, like Kagome, but he knew he wouldn't fit in. He had no knowledge of what it was she was studying. From what he saw, it looked like she was studying unknown languages and he couldn't grasp most of it.

But one thing was certain; he had Kagome to consider. What would she do with a guy who knew nothing about her time? The possibility of him getting a job in her time was slim to none. He had no idea what kind of role he would fill if he were to stay with her, and if they became more than just friends or companions. That was another big issue. His wounded heart. There was no doubt in his mind that she could heal his heart, but how to put behind him what he went through. He began to wonder if he deserved her.

What Kagome and her family had done for him and the others was amazing. To take complete strangers into their home and help give them purpose and identities was more than anyone like them could ask for. They didn't have to do it, but they decided to open their hearts. The clothes they bought, the supplies, everything. He began to like how the clothing fit. She had bought him the loosest jeans, and the softest t-shirts, along with some undergarments called 'boxers'. He was able to toss away his fundoshi finally. As those thoughts raced through his mind, Kagome looked up to his face and saw his eyes to be deep in thought.

"You okay?" Kagome asked out of concern.

"Yeah. I was just thinking is all." Inuyasha sighed.

"About what?" She inquired.

"Well, how much has changed, and where we're headed, the group and I. Even where you and I are headed. I don't really know much about your era, and I'm not sure where I can fit in or how I'll provide for you. That is, if we go that far." He mentioned sheepishly as a blush shone on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to worry about that. I'm only 15. I have a long ways to go, and I'm sure we will be here for a long time yet. Don't rush into thinking you won't be able to grow enough before we even think about forwarding any kind of relationship." She said as she reached her hand to touch his blushed cheek. "You are so sweet, Inuyasha. To think about these things and worry about how you will grow and about your future here. Don't worry; we will help guide you, okay? We'll find a place for you, I'm sure of it." She smiled.

Inuyasha placed his hand on hers as he stared gratefully into her eyes. He had no other response to give her but, "Arigato, Kagome."

She nodded and he pulled her hand from his face and laced his fingers with hers, as he opened the door for her with his free hand and followed her in. The adults had retired to the living room where they sat around the table, drinking tea, and watching the television. They were watching an anime that seemed to take place during the warring states era. There were samurais fighting, and monks protecting a shrine as Inuyasha and Kagome peeked in to see what they were watching. Since they all seemed very enthused in the program, Kagome chose to take Inuyasha up to her room.

There was something she wanted to do ever since he came to life. She wanted to get her hands on his beautiful long hair. It looked snarled and needed some special attention. Being a man, he more than likely never really cared for his tresses. She considered his silver/black hair one of her favorite things about him. When they reached the top of the stairs, they heard the boys laughing in Souta's room. 'Must be playing video games.' Kagome thought to herself. As soon as they reached her bedroom, she pulled him inside and cracked the door.

"Why aren't we with the rest of them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can I ask if I could do something for you?" Kagome asked as she put her arms behind her back and smiled.

"Uh…I guess. What?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome turned to her dresser and grabbed her hairbrush and held it up in front of her as she asked, "Can I brush your hair? Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Oh. I guess its okay. I haven't had anyone brush my hair other than my mom."

"I'm sorry. I hope it won't offend or upset you. It just looks like it needs a bit of care is all, and you have plenty to handle." She said sheepishly, holding both ends of her bush at her waist.

"No, it won't offend me. I liked it when she brushed my hair. No one else ever asked." He said as he complied with her request and sat down on the edge of the bed with his hair resting down his back facing her.

"Okay. Let me know if it hurts at all." She said as she knelt down to her knees and grabbed a handful of hair, and started brushing from the ends. He made no sounds of protest as she went from handful to handful, brushing from the ends up to the roots. His jet-black hair was soft but thick and strong. She figured with how thick it was she could make that an evening routine so he'd look well kept. His hair was one of his main assets. She had never seen hair that could change color before her eyes before.

"Inuyasha, have you ever cut your hair?" She decided to ask.

"I've never needed to. It has been this length for as long as I can remember. Must have something to do with being half demon. Since I never had to cut it, I figured I'd just wash it every now and then. Just like how I have never had facial hair, or chest hair. I've seen Miroku shave often, almost daily. But those things were never a concern for me. My body maintains itself." Ha explained as she finished the long tresses, and then climbed onto the bed and faced him, bringing the brush up to his short side hair.

He watched her intently as she worked. She had a look of care in her eyes, and she had a content smile on her lips. She was very gentle indeed. He had no reason to protest. She was also very silent save for the last question she asked. He just sat and watched her in awe as she worked, and wondered if he should say something.

'Ngh…my emotions have always been harder to control when I'm like this. Being human brings up a lot of crazy thoughts and ideas, she has no idea that my mind is thinking. She's only brushing my hair, but she doesn't know she's basically bringing me to feel affections for her. What do I do? Should I tell her?' He thought to himself as she finally finished, and sat back to look at her work.

"Much better. You are so handsome when you're properly groomed, Inuyasha. Would you like me to do this for you every night?" She asked as hope shone in her eyes.

"Yeah, you can. It was rather enjoyable actually. I was going to ask you if you would before you asked." He said as he turned his eyes away, obviously hiding something.

"Something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing." He grunted, but she saw him swallow hard afterwards.

"You look like you're nervous. Did I do something wrong?" She asked as she leaned a bit towards him.

Inuyasha noticed the slight tip in the bed when he turned his face back towards hers and wound up nose to nose with her. They both stopped breathing as they saw the situation they were in. Neither one could move. They both wound up entrapped in each other's gaze.

'Oh god…She's right there. I can feel her warmth. I want to kiss her, but…Should I? I may lose myself in it. I don't want to frighten her. I haven't been in this type of situation since…Kikyo…'

'He's right there, our noses are touching. He looks like he wants to…Oh my…Is he gonna kiss me?'

They sat there for just a few more moments, both afraid to blink. When suddenly, Inuyasha moved slightly, rubbing his nose with hers. She gasped and lost her balance. She was about to fall off the edge of the bed when he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from falling.

Inuyasha held her over the edge of the bed in his arms. He felt trapped in her gaze again. He could see her cheeks flush as his burned. He gulped and inhaled finally. "Are you okay? Did I startle you?" He asked as he gained his mind back.

"No, I'm just a bit clumsy. You looked so nervous, I didn't know what you were gonna do." She replied as he lifted her upright once again, keeping his hands on her arms.

"I'm sorry. Its just…when I'm human like this, I tend to feel overcome by human emotions. I should probably leave you be for tonight. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." He said as he removed his hands from her arms and looked down in shame.

Kagome smiled sweetly and lifted his chin with her finger. Once her gaze met his again, she said nothing but leaned closer and closed her eyes. Inuyasha froze as her lips touched his, her finger still holding his chin to her. He became overcome by emotions. His blood raced and his heart beat heavily in his chest as he gave in, and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The kiss went from chaste and sweet to open-mouthed as they both let their emotions run away. Kagome noticed the difference in his kiss. While he was in his hanyou form, his kiss was more forceful and needy. As a human, he was tender and passionate. He was two different men at the same time. She was amazed how much he changed from one moment to the next. He not only changed physically, but emotionally as well.

As the tender and passionate kissing continued, they found themselves lying on the bed side by side, holding each other close, neither one opening their eyes. He felt he wanted to pull her even closer to his body, even though she was flush against him. She fit so well in his arms and against him, she felt like a part of him.

'What I'm feeling during this, I never felt with Kikyo. What does this mean?' He thought in his mind as his tongue delved deep within her mouth, loving the taste.

'Being in his arms, I feel like nothing matters. The world is non-existent. I don't want to stop. I wonder if he ever would. I love his kisses. It feels like my body is on fire!' Kagome thought to herself as she felt his right arm move, and his hand ran down her side, and then rested at her hip. Kagome became a little more aware of his movements, and wanted to make sure he wasn't going to touch her where she didn't want to be touched. When his hand finally went back up to her waist and pulled her close to him again, she mentally sighed as she allowed him to continue.

Then a moment later, he broke the kiss and kissed her cheek, then her neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. As he kissed her neck, she felt like she was a bit too overwhelmed. She then brought her face to his, breaking his concentration, and then directed his face to look at her. His eyes were half closed and his breathing was labored. She searched his eyes and saw the need in them.

"You let go…of the wall you put up around yourself. Does this mean you want to be with me after all?" Kagome asked, trying to gain her breathe as well.

"Kagome, I've never felt this way before. I don't know what to say, I just…"

"What?"

He sighed as he broke eye contact and held her to him as he tried to think of how to say what he needed to say. 'I love her. I do. Why is it so hard to say? But what if it's because of my emotions and the fact that it's hard for me to control them as a human. Will I still feel this way in the morning?'

Kagome pushed away a bit from him and put her hands on his cheeks to gain his attention. "Did I do something wrong? Should I not have kissed you?"

"No, I'm glad you did, it's just…How do I say this…I usually distance myself and hide on the nights I'm human. One of the reasons is that my emotions are harder to control on these nights. Kagome, what I feel right now is that…I…I love you. But I don't know if I will feel the same in the morning. I don't want to hurt you. I enjoy kissing you, and I don't want to let you go. But if we keep on like this, I may lose control. I…" He closed his eyes in pain due to how he had treated her for those passionate moments when she spoke.

"Don't be ashamed, Inuyasha. It just happened. I won't hold anything against you if you don't feel the same in your other form. I love you too. Even I felt things I've never felt before when we were kissing. Don't shy away from me, please. I want you to let go. I know you need to." Kagome said as she held his face.

"Kagome…"Inuyasha moaned as he brought his face to hers in another passionate kiss, and once again enclosed her in his strong arms. He brought his right hand to the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her hair. Their legs became intertwined as they just basked in each other's affections as time flew by.

While in the midst of basking in their own little world, they were startled by the boys when they suddenly burst out of Souta's room as they laughed and ran down the stairs chanting, "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" The first thing they did was untangle their legs and look to the doorway. They stared at the door for a moment until the noise dwindled and they relaxed. They then turned their gazes towards each other and just looked into each other's eyes.

"I don't want us to get into trouble with your mom. She could walk up here any minute and I don't want to suffer her wrath when I'm just trying to gain her trust with you." Inuyasha pointed out as he touched her cheek.

Kagome's eyes saddened a bit but she nodded in compliance as he lifted her to a sitting position and he then crawled out of the bed, and took his seat across the bed from her, his back against the wall like the night before. She felt bad for him. She wondered how hard it must be to have to keep his distance when he had been holding her to him so closely.

"Inuyasha, would you like to stay here? Or would you like to join the rest of the adults in the living room?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I guess we can go downstairs. Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it the boys were screaming earlier?"

"Oh, they were just chanting about wanting some ice cream." She replied.

"What's ice cream?" He asked.

"Oh, it's a cold treat, basically frozen dairy." She replied, but the confused expression on his face never changed. "Here, I can give you some, it's yummy and it comes in different flavors." She said as she reached out her hand and grabbed his arm, lifting him off his butt and to his feet.

She directed him to the kitchen, where the boys were sitting around the table with bowls of the frozen treat. Souta looked away from his new friends when he saw a streak of black pass him off to the side. When he looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, his mouth dropped and he couldn't help but stare.

Inuyasha suddenly felt eyes burn through him. He turned and saw the look on the kids face. "What are you lookin' at?" Inuyasha spat as Kagome turned and noticed what was going on.

"Souta, you're catching flies." Kagome said as she turned and opened the freezer to pull out the pint of ice cream.

"But…your hair. It's blacker than sis' hair!" He said as he continued to stare at the annoyed young man at her side.

"Yeah, and?" Inuyasha challenged as Kagome began scooping the treat into bowls for her and Inuyasha.

"Well, I was just wondering what happened. Whoa! Even your ears are gone and your eyes aren't gold!" Souta observed as Inuyasha suddenly let go of a low chested growl out of irritation.

"Souta, you shouldn't go on about his insecurities. This is something that happens to him, okay?" Kagome mentioned.

"It's true, Souta. On the nights of the new moon, Inuyasha loses his powers and becomes human. That's what he looks like when he's human." Shippo explained.

"Oh, wow. I never thought that was possible. What does it feel like, Inuyasha?" Souta asked out of curiosity.

Inuyasha looked towards the kid and said, "It's hard to explain kid."

"Is it painful?"

"Yes and no. Mainly annoying because I have no control over it, and my senses aren't as heightened." He replied in a serious tone.

"So, then you're just like me one night a month? Just a normal guy?" Souta asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. You're so cool! You're just full of surprises, Inu-no niichan!" Souta shouted.

"Like it's really anything to be excited about." He mumbled as Kagome handed him his bowl of ice cream and pointed her head out towards the living room.

"Well, I figured we might as well introduce your human form to my mother and grandfather." Kagome mentioned as she stepped into the living room, Inuyasha in tow.

The adults were still watching the television, only it was a different anime. They sat down on the other side of the table, facing the television. Inuyasha sniffed the ice cream before he touched it with his finger, and noticed it automatically melted and became liquid on his finger, like milk. He licked it off his finger, and then looked over to Kagome. She was eating it with that scoopy thingy. He watched her scoop the treat into her mouth a few more times, and then followed her example. It was good, sweet and it melted in his mouth. He liked it so much, he scooped it into his mouth, as he would rice for a few seconds. Suddenly, he dropped the bowl and had his hands on his head in pain.

Kagome saw him out of the corner of her eye, and everyone else turned around at the sound of the glass bowl hitting the wooden table. Everyone gasped as they saw him contorting in pain.

"Ow! My head hurts! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and whined as Kagome put her bowl of ice cream down and rubbed his back to try to help console him.

Since he was holding his head and his eyes were squeezed shut in pain, he didn't see her mother and the old man staring in shock. Miroku noticed their faces when he saw that it was nothing serious Inuyasha was going on about. Miroku took it upon himself to tap the woman and the old man on the shoulders to get their attention.

"By the way, this is Inuyasha's human form. This happens every night of the new moon. Don't be startled. During these nights, he's very vulnerable to pain and human emotions. He'll be fine, I'm sure." They nodded in understanding. Miroku then turned to look at the spectacle his friend was making and said, "So, you've had your first cold rush headache. Painful, huh?"

Inuyasha whined a bit, looked up to the monk and growled as he spat, "Yeah, thanks for telling me! Especially after the fact!"

"Don't blame him, Inuyasha. It was my fault for not warning you. I know about it so well that since I haven't had one in so long, I forgot to tell you." Kagome mentioned as she rubbed his back.

"I'd rather get mad at him than you, whether it was your fault or his." He said as he turned angry eyes to the monk across the table.

Miroku just lowered his head from his gaze and said, "Why do I always have to get blamed for everything?" under his breathe.

"Because you are the only other idiot here. He wouldn't dare blame me or Kagome, so he has to aim it at someone." Sango pointed out.

"Ngh...Thanks Sango." Miroku drawled out as he sat there, his head still hung in shame.

After Inuyasha calmed down from his ice cream headache, he told Kagome he didn't want anymore, so he helped her clean up his mess and they left for the kitchen. When they stepped in to put their bowls in the sink, they saw the boys had already left and gone upstairs again. Inuyasha followed Kagome up to the sink. When they placed their bowls in the sink, they both turned their backs to the counter and leaned against it, looking to the floor in front if them.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What is a boyfriend exactly?" He asked then looked towards her with a serious look on his face.

Kagome swallowed nervously at the look he was giving her. "Um…Well, a boyfriend is someone who is more than a friend to a girl. More than just companions. They are boyfriend and girlfriend." She stated simply.

"Oh. What do people who are boyfriend and girlfriend do?" He asked, once again with a serious look on his face.

"Well, they do things similar to what we did earlier. They hold hands, hug, kiss, and they express their feelings for each other. Why are you asking about this?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Well…I was just wondering. The thought came to mind after what happened in your room, and I remembered you said that your friends stopped you and asked you if you had a boyfriend. You never explained what that was." He said as his gaze went from her to his feet in a fidgeting manner.

"Are you saying you wanna be my boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha tapped his foot for a second and then asked, "Would it be okay? I just think something happened that I'm not sure I really want to change when we were…Well, I just wanted to see if you could see me that way." He shrugged as he looked to her for her answer.

"Yes, I'd like that. I'll be your girlfriend, Inuyasha." Kagome responded with a smile. Inuyasha sighed in relief as he turned and embraced her, smiling widely.

As the couple embraced sweetly in front of the sink, the mother walked into the doorway of the kitchen and stopped short. She had caught them hugging sweetly. She was going to wash the dishes. She was surprised, but she figured it was bound to happen. She smiled, and went back down the hall to the living room. She would just have to wash them later, and give them their privacy.

That night, everyone went to their respective rooms for a much-needed rest. Behind the barely shut door of Kagome's room, the new couple sat cuddled on the floor, sleeping soundly as the rest of the house was unaware of their decision and how close they had really become since the strangers from the feudal era were accepted into the house as family.

For the first time since he was a child, Inuyasha slept as a human with his love in his arms. He fell asleep so deeply that he never kept track of the time, until sunrise, when his demon blood pulsed in his veins once again. He felt the change beginning to occur as he jostled Kagome in hopes of waking her.

Finally after a moment of saying her name a few times, she opened her eyes and looked to him to see what he wanted. That was when she saw a pulse of light embrace him, and she felt herself wrapped in power. She watched as his black hair became silver and his ears changed shape and traveled to the top of his head. He kept her eyes captive as his turned from dark brownish violet to the piercing gold she knew all to well. She saw his cheeks build out more as his fangs grew in and she felt his hands contort as they became chiseled and clawed.

Once the transformation ended, he sat there with his eyes piercing hers as she stared in awe. She had now seen him in all three forms within a matter of days. She had no idea how complicated his life had been until now. To know he must suffer through three different personalities, maybe even souls was interesting. But, to see him in all his glory as a hanyou made her feel special. He was so unusual, and that was how she liked him. Different from all the rest.

She sat and looked at him with questioning eyes, regarding their conversation the night before. She wondered if he still felt the same about her as he did the night before. His eyes looked the same as they did before he became human. Furrowed brows over piercing eyes full of regret and pain. Kagome deduced from the look he was giving her that he only felt that way about her while he was human. She turned her eyes away, and to her hands as she fidgeted and wondered what he was going to say or do next.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted her head to look on him again. His eyes pierced hers at first for only a second, and then turned soft as he allowed a smile to grace his lips.

At seeing his expression, Kagome smiled in return, and he brought her lips to his once more in a tender 'good morning' kiss as they both embraced each other tightly and basked in their emotions once again.

* * *

Awww…sniff Well, at least you all know where their relationship is headed. Yeah, you all will probably say his opening up to Kagome was a bit rushed, but hey…It's a play on his human emotions…Remember how he was towards her the first night he was human with her in the series? That was where I got his emotional rollercoaster from. Since Kikyo's out of the picture and the situation is definitely different from the anime, it fits. So, I figured I'd save you all the confusion as to why they ended up making out suddenly. But ya have to admit, it was very sweet though, right? Okay. That is inevitably the end of this story, and remember, please let me know if you'd like to hear more. Once again, thank you very much for your support and your comments throughout. Well, Ja ne! 


End file.
